Time Lost
by Reirei666
Summary: Hermione has to travel back to the time of the Marauders to save Harry from ceasing to exist. A seductive young Snape has picked her to be his sacrifice to the Dark Lord. A world as she knows it may be lost. SS/HG, DM/OFC Angst, Lemons, All Warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

** MATURE ADULT THEMES. ALL DISCLAIMERS**

Oddly enough this_ could _be canon JKROWLING. Unbelievably, I have managed a fanfiction that is conceivable within the canon restraints of all seven novels.

This is somewhat AU in character, but I am sure we are all willing to overlook that in favor of a good HP story.

Please enjoy.

Time Lost

As everyone states, Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age. Now, she needed to prove it. She is being entrusted with a dangerous task for the Order. The greatest threat that she has ever been faced with. She is to prevent Harry Potter from ceasing to exist.

The fall of the Death Eaters and Voldemort was a bittersweet victory. The many deaths made it impossible to feel victorious. Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape among countless others had sacrificed their lives to ensure that humanity survived.

It is now three years from the fall. Harry is an Auror with the Ministry. Harry married Ginny Weasley, who became a stay at home mother, with one child and another on the way. Ron went to work with his brother Charlie in Romania and met a wonderful girl who loved his jokes and shared his passion for Quidditch. Everyone seemed as happy as possible.

Hermione continued her education at a Masters Apprenticeship in Charms after the War. Driven by her ambitious work she rarely has time for a social life. This suits Hermione fine, since she suspected her heart was battered from the grief of the last three years. She was still an active member of the Order, so it was of little surprise that Kingsley contacted her about a meeting. Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair fell just before her waist, in magically enhanced waves. Her cognac colored eyes blinked from behind thick lashes, from a perfectly heart-shaped face. Her youthful spots were gone, and she has nearly perfect skin.

Her body remained fit, if not a little top heavy since her days at school. The fitted black dress with a Chinese collar and sleek Ferragamos reflected a stylishness that Ginny worked hard to create for her. Something about married women obligated to help their hopeless friends or some such nonsense.

Hermione absently wondered at what point exactly had she had turned into the creature that reflected back at her. Ah yes, when Ronald left her for a dragon training internship. That was the breaking point. Admittedly, she had done little to encourage him after school. She glossed her pouty lips with a cranberry glaze and glared at her reflection.

"Oh yes, it has done wonders for my sex life," growled Hermione, furrowing her perfectly arched brows.

Hermione decided to travel by Floo to meet Kingsley. After a few moments she was across from the office door. She made her way into the office and took a seat. Kingsley walked in and took a seat across from her. Hermione studied his face with concern. He did not look well and it made her insides gnaw as she considered what he could possible want from her. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"I will not dissemble with you. I have called you here on serious business. Harry Potter is very ill." Kingsley frowned.

"Oh my god, poor Ginny," whispered Hermione, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth.

"We have attempted to assess the cause of the problem. After discarding most of our research, we have assessed the most probable cause. You are familiar with Time Turners and wizard's who suffer from maladies of disproportionate use? Wizards who can affect the very facet of time and the paradox of time being distorted?" questioned Kingsley, as he slid a file across to her.

Hermione gingerly leafed through the booklet. Kingsley watched her for a moment before continuing.

"Potter is suffering the effects of being rewritten. Things are changing all around us as a result. If this continues we will all begin to change, without knowing it. Firenze is working on this with us, as he says that it could be catastrophic," murmured Kingsley.

"He believes that a Death Eater who is still loyal, has used a time turner to return to the past to change Potter's existence. The only time where he could actively affect the outcome is during Lily and James Potter's courtship. Obviously, Voldemort's curse cannot be brought about if that child does not exist. To go back later would end in the same result, Harry being saved by Lily. Thus, the curse would still exist. We do not know who has gone back in time, because the people who would remember such a person from that time period are all dead."

Hermione clutched the file to her chest. "What can I do to help?"

Kingsley lowered his gaze to the desk. "I need you to go back to Hogwarts and enroll as a student with Potter's parents. We need to sniff out the informant. We need you to help the Marauders to restore history."

"Obviously this will upset history if I go back and influence that much of their lives." Hermione pointed out with her gaze narrowed slightly. "Also, if you haven't noticed… I am a bit old."

"Yes, we have prepared for that. We have a rejuvenation potion to reduce your age by five years. You will in effect look as you did before. In addition, we had our History department find a student who declined tuition with Hogwarts. You will enroll under their invitation. We had someone go back to adjust their records. Upon arrival, they will have a Hermione Granger enrolled already. I hope that this will offset any problems regarding the teacher's questions of your sudden appearance." He paused and looked at her gently.

"I realize this task may take years of your time. However, the entirety of the Wizarding World is at stake here. You are bright and unfortunately single. You are the best candidate for a long-term assignment of this nature. In addition, you have a working knowledge of Time Turners due to your history. This will be especially dangerous since you have a pre-made enemy and must work within the confines of what is historically accurate. However, I believe you are the best witch for the task. Do you accept?" queried Kingsley as he steeples his fingertips together.

Hermione thought of Harry fading away. The idea that Voldemort could rewrite their victory and those deaths that she had mourned would mean nothing, was simply too much for her.

Hermione grimaced and stared across at Kingsley. "I accept," she responded firmly.

Hermione closed up her house. Hermione knew the danger of carrying to much from the future, so she packed very little. She brought money and her journal detailing the timeline of the Marauders and important events based on her research with a limited selection of books.

Hermione after much debate, decided to get a new wand . It was better to start fresh. Wands were particular and she knew that she would not get a wand destined for another witch. Whilst her own may not have been created yet, so it could be faulty.

She donned the dated Hogwarts uniform that Kingsley had provided her. It fit her very well, although the skirt was a tad longer then the modern ones. She packed her muggle clothes in her bag. She charmed them to fit. Once she was ready, she walked to the mirror and stared at her refined adult features mournfully.

Hermione tentatively swallowed the potion to reduce her age. Unfortunately, her skin regressed to the occasionally, spotted mess of her teenage years. Her brows became thicker and unruly, post plucking obviously.

Her hair became the ugly, bushy and unmanageable mess, it was before she discovered magical straighteners and an artist named Horatio Thistleworth in Diagon Alley. The curly mop sat like a lump at the back of her neck, and she silently wondered why no one had told her that she was so clueless about her appearance as a teenager.

Hermione impatiently brushed these assessments aside, as she thought of the task ahead of her. She used a softening charm and brushed out the hair to fall straight at least. She adjusted her eyebrows so she did not look like a Yeti, but the skin she could do little about until she got some tonic.

She grabbed a pair of black jeans and a dark green sweater to wear on the train. The color brought out her pale coloring and dark hair. Hermione dropped the time turner around her neck as she inspected herself in the mirror.

Hermione was startled by the improvement those few adjustments made. She realized that she almost looked like her adult self. Yeah, right... The adult self with spots. She bared her teeth at the mirror and took the time turner into her hand. The spindle of gold hung loose and she spun it twenty times, as Kingsley had instructed.

"Here goes nothing," whispered Hermione, as she closed her fists.

Hermione felt her body begin to spin and to prevent herself from being sick, she closed her eyes. Her head started to ache and thud. She could feel her pulse in her throat, and she screamed suddenly. She was almost certain that she was going to either hurl or die. She fell to the ground from the nauseating agony, and as the time turner spun onwards, she mercifully blacked out.

*

It was bitterly cold when she came awake. Hermione could smell burning leaves, combined with rich earthy mud. Her head ached abominably. She was sure that an egg-sized bump on her forehead had formed when she fell face first into the melted snow.

Hermione turned over, and stared up at the night sky that was alight with far too many bright stars. She slid her eyes shut and groaned, as she gingerly touched her bleeding forehead.

"Merlin, that hurt!" whispered Hermione, her hands darting out blindly to find her bag.

She opened her eyes and screamed.

A dark figure towered over her, and for a moment Hermione thought for sure, she was going to die. She scrambled up and pushed away from the figure. Her jean clad butt slid across the sludge on the ground, soaking her through.

"Stay away from me, whoever you are," declared Hermione menacingly. She already regretted leaving her wand behind. She trembled as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and she made out the outline of a face in the shadows.

"You enjoy sitting in the mud do you?" hissed a beautiful baritone. The whisper was sarcastic, youthful and male.

Long dark hair emphasized the boy's intense pale features. The boy sneered at her with distain for her obvious fear of him. His dark hair slid back suddenly, to reveal an almost handsome visage, pale with an interestingly long nose. The boy had sensuously full lips that were currently flattened in disgust, at her trembling at his feet. He was dressed as a Muggle, dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt, with a trench coat.

She narrowed her eyes and her breath went out in a little hitch. "Se…since you know so much, why don't you just bugger off then?" muttered Hermione.

She recovered quickly, but the young man was not fooled by her bravado. He narrowed his eyes. Black, bottomless eyes that made her bones want to melt under the examination.

Severus Snape was quite alive, and standing across from her in all his scornful teenage glory.

She remembered his funeral well. Harry, Ron and herself were the primary attendee's at the time. His sacrifice was not noted until long after his death. The unlikely hero. The antagonistic, Slytherin professor that made their life hell had faded into a romantic version of the truth.

That "_Truth_" was now staring at her as mud soaked into her pants.

Severus Snape had been born in the wrong era.

He was a living, breathing, personification of every good girls fantasy of a dark lover. He should have been born in the Victorian era, or perhaps the Muggle Goth era. Hermione inwardly chuckled at the thought of Snape around angst ridden goth kids.

She grasped the necklace from around her neck, and looked in dismay at the spindle. It was damaged, but perhaps not irrevocably. The damage probably happened when she fell.  
Hermione swallowed hard and looked across at the surly youth that glared darkly at her.

If memory served her correct, Snape had already taken the Dark Mark at this point in time. That meant he probably hated Muggleborns. Which of course meant her. The primary exception to that rule would be one, Lily Evans.

Snape shifted slightly, and he looked at the bedraggled Muggle. Mud and snow dripped from her seat of her jeans, and her face was pale from shock, but she still had told him to bugger off.

Obviously a no account Muggle with a death wish.

Severus glared at her for a moment longer, before turning his back on her. Stupid Muggle was going to get herself killed. But, what did he care? The girl looked so pathetic. Muddy and wet, her sweater stuck to her rather, large breasts. The girl's nipples were peeking out through the soft cotton, stiff from the cold. Severus swallowed and turned on the girl.

"What are you doing on my property? Trespassing can be very ...unhealthy," drawled Snape.

His voice still held that slow, purposeful, sexy drawl. Even if she could not see his face, she would have known it was Snape by that trademark alone.

Hermione's brain seemed to wake up at those words, and she looked around wildly, before she spotted her bag contents scattered in the snow. She cursed under her breath, and bent to stuff her school clothes back in the bag.

Severus stared at the bag, seeing something familiar. He started as he realized he was looking at a Hogwarts uniform.

"You go to Hogwarts?" His tone was incredulous; as though it was unbelievable this drowned rat could belong to his prestigious school.

Hermione frowned up at him while shoving her scattered possessions into the bag.

"Yes. It is where we are, is it not?" replied Hermione scathingly. The girl watched him like a particularly ugly brand of insect.

"No, it is not. You are at my home, in Spinner's End," Severus replied flatly. Severus grabbed her arm, pulling her up towards him, nose to nose. She jerked in dismay at his rough handling.

A branch cracked behind him and he tensed suddenly. He growls and encircles her with his jacket and pulled her close. He looked fearfully behind him, his expression paling.

"Shhhhhhh…" Severus pressed a slender, pale fingertip across her lips. She fell silent and he pushed her against the tree roughly and froze.

She could hear his heartbeat faster in his chest. The sound of glass breaking was heard off in the distance. An older mans bellowed suddenly and tree branches were flung aside, as he came straight for them.

"Snivellius… where are you boy! Come back now, your whore mother needs you. She is begging you, you pathetic freak. A freak just like her… Disgusting, weird boy… COME Out, before you feel the back of my hand..."slurred the drunk as he crashed past them.

Severus held her tighter against him in the space of his coat. The big, brawling red-faced man brushed past them heading further out into the forest. The drunk tripped and cursed as he fell and continued his search for the boy off in the distance, out of earshot.

Severus could feel sweat beading up on his pale forehead, as he held the girl close to him. If his father found him, she would be in for it. She was clever, intuitive even. Severus stared down at the curly headed girl.

She had not moved once. She stayed comfortably close to him with her face pressed into his neck. Trusting. She quivered like a bird once the noises moved far enough away. Somehow, Severus knew that he did not want her to move. He could smell something female on her, despite the mud. Something that was delicate and foreign. His nostrils twitched, and he sighed softly into her hair.

Hermione's heart leapt at the touch of his breath. His abusive father was gone for now. Her heart broke for Snape suddenly. She knew that he had suffered his whole life, but to be this close to it was gut wrenching.

Suddenly the silence and lack of movement grew. She could feel the heat of his beautiful hands through her arms, and the warmth branded her. She stared up at him in sudden annoyance.

Severus noticed that her eyes shone like liquid brandy in her pale dirty face. Severus felt a strange pull to her and he dipped his head and brushed his mouth across her own.

She let out a startled gasp, and he took advantage of it. His tongue darted in to lick the inside of her mouth. He could feel the erotic contrast to her icy lips, inside that hot, sweet mouth. Her hands curled against his chest and she responded to him, giving up for a moment.

His tongue danced with her own, and he coaxed her to moan into his mouth. He reluctantly pulled away from her, after a long moment. His heart pounded as he stared at her. The girl was far too trusting for her own good. She had trusted him to protect her from his father, but who would protect her from him?

"What's your name, poppet?" He tilted her chin up to stare into her eyes. She felt weak in the knees at his caress, but she managed to straighten up somehow.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Her voice came out sharp, as she tried to take control back over herself.

He blinked at her tone, and smirked. "Severus, Severus Snape. I don't know you. Why don't I know you?" He frowned for a moment.

"I just transferred. Beauxbatons," Hermione stammered and then cursed under her breath. She shifted nervously and Severus saw the lie before she finished speaking.

His body stiffened and he pushed her away from him. He felt weak for believing that someone actually would be truthful for once. He could always see people lying. His mom and dad, Dumbledore... even Lily lied to him.

Voldemort never lied.

His gaze turned black and he turned to face Hermione, with a flat pervasive smile. "Well, thank you for the entertainment, Hermione. Although entertainment, might be stretching it." He drawled out with a mocking tone.

Hermione was not a dumb witch. She knew that Severus was angry at something she said. She shivered and grabbed her bag over her shoulder. She knew when she was being dismissed. Besides, this was not her objective. Saving Severus Snape was not her job. Saving Potter was.

Still. It hurt being dismissed like common trash. Hermione frowned. "Thanks for nothing, Snape," muttered Hermione bitterly.

She took off running outside of Spinner's End.

The moment she said his last name like that. The familiarity of her tone startled him. She spoke with such disappointment.

Severus jerked back to look for her, but she had already fled.

((This is obviously a Hermione/Snape storyline that is slightly AU. It is also a time travel story.))


	2. Chapter 2

(( Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this..))

Hermione finally reached the Leaky Cauldron about three hours later. She felt exhausted and took a room immediately. Once inside she stripped off her clothes and soaked in the bathtub. Her mind crossed when she chanced to think upon the stunning kiss from earlier.

The implications, the complications all made her pounding headache worse.

Shortly she went to bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of wicked men and ticking clocks.

The sun filtering through her window, along with Hermione's internal clock, indicated that she probably should get up. Hermione's headache had dulled with the passing of sleep and she felt anxious.

She knew that she was boarding Hogwarts Express today.

She needed to go to Diagon Alley and get her schoolbooks and wand. A sheet had arrived late last night with her schedule.

The owls never seemed to fail to find someone.

Double Potions, Arthimancy, DADA, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and History of Magic.

Luckily, she had studied all of it before and that meant she could relax more this time around.

Hermione brushed her teeth and got dressed. She grabbed a muffin from the meager buffet downstairs and headed out with her satchel in hand. Diagon Alley looked cleaner somehow.

Witches and wizards seemed happier. This was obviously a more relaxed period of time. She headed for Ollivander's. The train would be leaving in a few hours and she had little time. She entered the shop and walked over to the old wizard skulking about the counter.

"Hello. I need to buy a wand," said Hermione.

She got very nervous that he would suspect something because of her age but she mentally prepared the sob story of some evil, cruel Potions Master with sexy lips breaking it.

_Right._

Ollivander stared across at the young woman. She was quite old for a student, but sometimes witches destroyed their wands by accident.

"Of course my dear, Let me see," replied Ollivander, with a gentle smile.

Ollivander searched several choices before allowing her to settle on a Dragons tail and Unicorn horn combination encased in white birch. She paid him and shifted the weight of the wand in her hand. The power emanating off the wand given to her was stronger then her old one. She was eager to use it. However, she still had things to do. She headed to Flourish and Botts and completed her necessary purchases.

Hermione struggled to carry her books and her satchel to the train station. Getting to Platform Nine and three quarters was proving to be a difficult task with the encumbrance of the books in her arms.

The gateway allowed her to the other side and she sighed in relief seeing that the train had not left yet. The whistle sounded in warning and she staggered onto the train searching for a compartment.

Once inside she got on her knees to put the heavy collection of books down. She whisked her wand out and shrank her books down to fit into her bag.

"Reducio!" Hermione commanded authoritatively.

"You are very confident for a first year." The voice belonged to a beautiful red headed girl who looked like a Irish princess who just suddenly deigned to descend down from her tower.

Hermione recognized the eyes of Lily Evans. She spent most of her youth fixated on the those eyes in the form of her son, Harry Potter.

Hermione flushed and opened her mouth to speak, when she was cut off by a silky drawl.

"_That_ is because she is not a first year, Lily." Severus appeared from behind her with a sly smile. "Hermione is a transfer. "

He moved around Lily and stared down at Hermione with a look of bemusement.

Hermione idly wondered if she would _always_ be on her knees around him or if it is just her luck.

Lily looked up, surprised at Severus's interjection. " Severus! I'm impressed that you are making an effort to get to know the new students, Severus. It shows great character on your part."

Severus scowled at Lily looking put out. "I _didn't_, this little thief was on my lawn two days ago."

Hermione gasped and stood up. "How dare you! I didn't steal a bloody thing!"

Lily frowned at Hermione. "Language, please."

Severus smirked at Hermione, his gaze raking over her and then Lily.

He was cataloging her faults. She could tell. That bloody bastard was comparing them.

Her eyes blackened with anger and she muttered an apology to Lily.

Lily's expression softened, looking at the miffed girl. Obviously, Severus was antagonizing her. Lily spoke gently, "Come on, let me find you room in a compartment. You can't just sit out here all trip."

She helped Hermione gather her bags and steered her down the hallway. Hermione turned to look back at Severus. Severus's eyes grew cold and he whipped his robes around and stalked in the opposite direction.

"Any compartment will do. My arms are tired," sighed Hermione.

Lily paused and then walked back to a compartment that she had passed. She knocked on the door. Hermione leaned up against the wall tiredly before she numbly walked inside. She grabbed a seat and shoved her bag underneath before bothering to look up.

"Hey now, what's the deal Evan's? What's with the spy?" A chorus of male voices chimed together to complain.

Hermione felt a prickling in the back of her neck as she listened to the Marauders. They were making a great deal of noise. She felt a shudder in her chest similar to a sob and she swallowed it. Her cheeks flushed crimson red as she realized how silly she must look.

She closed her eyes against the tears she felt about to fall.

God they were so alive.

Sirius and Lupin was the hardest blow.

She had not thought about how much it would hurt to see them so healthy and alive. She did not account for how much of a fool she would act. She slowly counted to five backwards. Lily started yelling at them to be quiet and an unnatural silence filled the previously lively compartment.

Lily stared at the girl who turned so pale in the last few minutes that she was beginning to regret her decision to bring her in here.

Hermione could handle Severus Snape just fine but these boys made her look nervous and withdrawn.

"Whattsamatter wit her? "

"She just die or what?"

"Looks like she just saw a Dementor."

"Guess she got a look at your snout Peter."

Laughter burst forth from the merry crew until it met with her silence, and they awkwardly paused to stare at her.

Hermione jerked her head up. "Sorry, I'm just homesick," replied Hermione.

It was not a lie. Hermione suddenly missed Harry and Ron very much. Seeing the four boys, reminded her of her own school days when things seemed so simple. Despair and grief was not so common a place and she remembered the excitement of the first day of school. School gave the possibility of learning and new adventures.

Two things that Hermione thrived on, which subsequently fell flat in her real life. She suddenly grinned. She had an opportunity to do it all over again. Maybe this time she could get to know Lupin and Sirius better.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled timidly.

She suddenly offered her hand to the four boys as they introduced themselves.

Lily relaxed with a grin. "Well I'll just leave you to it then."

"Come on Evan's. We don't bite much." James grinned and pushed his messy hair from his eyes. James looked so much like Harry that it displaced Hermione for a moment.

"Speak for yourself mate." Sirius flashed a wicked grin at Hermione and winked.

Peter chortled while Remus rolled his eyes.

Hermione recalled the first time she saw Remus, she thought he looked messy and dishabille.

As a youth, Remus's messy brown hair was short but still managed to fall across his eyes. He was a lanky boy with a shy demeanor. The boy was the complete opposite of Sirius.

Hermione was still recovering from the difference in Sirius's appearance. Darkly good looks combined with an easy smile and roguish appeal, she had no problem seeing why every girl in Hogwarts would moon over Sirius.

Peter who disgusted her, was likewise hard to look at, simply because he was such a betrayer. It took all her willpower not to reach across and strangle him.

Lastly, James… Good looking, clean cut, arrogant with all the confidence of the eternally youthful. The same youth that was trying, and FAILING to get Lily's attention.

"Yeah Lil, don't you want to save her from Sirius? What kind of prefect are you?" James grinned shamelessly.

"Oh, I think the new student who can hold her own against Severus Snape will be perfectly fine in the company of buffoons," replied Lily with a snort as she slams the compartment shut.

The Marauders turned to stare at the girl sitting before them. Each boy carefully took stock of her. They noted the dark curly hair that falls loosely in waves about her shoulders. Her petite features were almost pretty, rich brown eyes with long lashes and a narrow straight nose. A dark green Muggle sweater fit snugly against a very promising rack. She had a lean narrow torso with long legs encased in tight black jeans. Her body definitely made up for her mediocre looks.

The boys whistled appreciatively.

"You took on Snivellius? What are you mad?" Peter chattered out, breaking the silence.

Hermione looked up at Peter for a moment, before addressing the other three. "Well, its not exactly hard, is it?"

The Marauders all exchanged looks.

"Well, he is a greasy git of a bat, but he _can_ be scary," retorted James.

Sirius broke in. "Yeah luv, Leave the _psychos_ to us. I would hate for a pretty girl like you to get hurt by a pathetic snake like that."

Sirius scooted over closer to her on the train seat, slowly invading her personal space. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this behavior but refrained from saying anything.

"He is a bit of a prat. But, I can take care of myself. I'm not as innocent as I look."

Sirius grinned shamelessly. "So delighted to hear it, luv."

Sirius slung an arm over her shoulder and Hermione felt her heart flutter at his boldness.

Damn, this assignment is going to be hard.

Hormonal teenagers, Death Eaters, and an opportunity to irrevocably bugger up all of history.

_Why_ is Sirius sliding up against her? She is not supposed to attract him. Err… was she? Her fingertips twitched slightly as the desire to grab her timeline and research overwhelmed her.

"Yes well, anyway… I am not worried about Pro... Severus Snape." She muttered scooting further down away from Sirius.

She blinked as she could have sworn she saw the person in question staring at her through the window before disappearing.

Bugger.

Sirius having lost his fun, begins to talk about Quidditch with the other boys. The train ride was over quick enough.

The boys left her to go inside and she went with Lily for sorting.

After hustling inside with the first years, she was called to be sorted into her house. She wondered if she would not get into Gryffindor.

Last time it had been a narrow escape from Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger!"

She made her way to the Sorting Hat. The Headmaster, this elderly wizard she recognized from her Hogwarts a History book, placed it on her head.

The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

The tables erupted in cheers and Hermione felt relief at how easy it was.

She ran happily over to the table where the Marauders sat and Lily hugged her in excitement. "I was so hoping we would be in the same house!"

Hermione was patted on all sides and she felt a flush of excitement run through her. She looked around the hall and saw other houses congratulating and welcoming new students.

All except Slytherin.

They sat unmoved by the proceedings, occasionally clapping but otherwise quiet.

At the middle of the table, a pair of pale eyes surveyed her with disdain. Lucius Malfoy stared down his elegant nose at her with disgust. Severus sat next to him scribbling furiously in a notebook. Lucius tilted his head and murmured something to Severus.

Severus looked up and across at the newly appointed Gryffindor. He sneered and whispered back to Lucius.

Hermione felt something like foreboding crawl across the back of her neck. She tried to shrug it off, but it stuck. She darted her gaze back at Severus who met her eyes. She knew from experience that he was an accomplished Legilimens.

Hermione froze in her seat as she felt him trying to probe her thoughts. She felt a strange heat between her legs at that searing gaze.

She flushed.

His dark eyes were unblinking, bottomless and cold as they hypnotized her, probing into her thoughts.

Ah ha, she was a Muggleborn. Afraid of being sorted in Ravenclaw. – Rather stupid that, better Ravenclaw then bumbling Gryffindor- Afraid of Him, Severus... Good. She was not a complete dunderhead.

She _should _fear him.

Hermione gasped feeling Severus invading her thoughts. Hermione concentrated intensely and focused her energy as she threw up a wall that slammed him out.

Severus blinked. The little witch was an Occulmens. A good one too. What was she hiding from him? He tucked a strand of inky black hair behind his ear and turned to Lucius with a severe look.

"I have a new project, Lucius. That little Muggleborn Granger was skulking around my house before school started. We need to make sure she doesn't know anything," whispered Severus thoughtfully. Severus unconsciously rubbed his forearm where the Mark rested.

"Well, she is in your class, Severus. Get it done," clipped out Lucious as he wrinkled his patrician nose.

"Mudbloods. Absolutely disgusting." Lucius rose from his seat, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Keep me posted, Severus." Lucius swept from the Great Hall.

Hermione watched this exchange while her food was left untouched on her plate.

Sirius looked over and saw Severus alone at the table. He produced his wand under the table and made a gesture at Hermione to be silent.

Sirius whispered. "Aguamenti!"

A thin stream of water shot out of his wand and hit Severus squarely in the back of his pants.

"What's the matter Snivellius? Couldn't make the loo then?" Sirius burst out laughing and Hermione watched in horror as Severus stood up.

The water dripped down Severus's backside and down his leg.

It indeed looked like he had pissed himself.

Hermione gasped from the inherent cruelty in Sirius. Although she knew it happened regularly, it was upsetting to witness. Her shocked gaze met Severus's humiliated one.

The hatred that reflected there made her sick to her stomach. Laughter echoed around her at the Gryffindor table but both her and Lily did not chime in. Hermione raised her wand to Severus with astonishing quickness.

"Arefacio!" whispered Hermione softly.

The water dried as Sirius stared at her in astonishment as Severus's pants dried under her deft magic.

Severus dropped his hate filled gaze from her to Sirius. "Correction, only dog's piss themselves. You would know a lot about that, would you not Black? Seeing as how you are such good friends with one," murmured Severus, with a sneer.

"Shut your mouth Snivellius!" commanded Sirus furiously. Sirius stood up with his fists clenched ready to engage him in a rather mundane and Muggle method of combat when a teacher interfered breaking it up.

Hermione realized that Severus, James, Peter, Lily and a flabbergasted Sirius all stared at her once things had settled.

Hermione felt herself flushing from head to toe.

She darted her gaze to the side as she stood her ground for another moment before grabbing her bag and fleeing the Great Hall as their eyes followed her.

((Please read and review. Thanks!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione fled through the hallways heading for her sanctuary.

The library was always a place of comfort where she could regroup in peace. Rarely students would go there unless forced so it was empty right now.

Shedding her backpack at one of the alcoves near the back section, Hermione pressed her hand to her chest to still her furiously beating heart.

Dropping to the floor, she tugged her knees up to her chest and rocked slowly thinking about the implications of her interjection between the boys tonight.

Hermione grabbed her notebook and she scribbled down the date and time of the event with painstaking detail.

She_ had_ to stop interfering with Snape's progress.

Even if broke her heart, to see what brought him to the edge of that darkness that eventually consumes him.

An unruly curl rolls over her shoulder and she sighs plucking it in between her fingertips.

Sirius would probably believe she is untrustworthy now. This would make her task more difficult surely. She swallowed hard, remembering Severus probing into her mind. He knows she is a Muggleborn now.

Everything was about to crash down around her head. She shivered and drew her arms closer around her knees for comfort. She huddled tighter against the bookshelves and drew her knees up to her chest.

Suddenly a shadow passed over her and she looked up into the malicious gaze of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, little Mudblood lost?" Lucius Malfoy's eyes gleamed down at her from above.  
"What a disgusting surprise, wouldn't you say Severus?"

Hermione looked stricken up at Severus whose black orbs were carefully blank.

"They really should call the exterminators before an infestation begins." Severus drawled silkily as he gaze poured over her form. "At least this Mudblood knows her place. She has the habit of always being on her knees around me."

He smirked as the others that circle around her begin to laugh.

Hermione recognizes the fellow Death Eaters although they are younger now. She started to rise up but Severus has his wand trained on her and he indicated for her to stay still. Her body trembles against her will and Lucius smiled unpleasantly seeing it.

"Now, Severus… Mudblood's do have some uses. I believe the Ministry should make them sterile concubines. No point in wasting a perfectly talented witch that could be trained to please you. Obviously, they have no other skill. For example, this little filthy Mudblood here has rather large breasts, clearly, she would be very useful to an eager wizard," purred Lucius.

Lucius's eyes gleam as he stares down at her with a strange expression. Mentally Lucius is comparing them to Narcissa's rather small breasts.

Lucius sighed. "Fortunately for you Mudblood, Severus has already decided you are of interest to him. Otherwise, you would spend the rest of your time this year demonstrating _exactly_ how useful you could be to me."

He smirks and walks past her frozen form. "Lesson time, Severus... I do believe I envy you."

The other Death Eaters stare hard at her before following him.

Severus stared down at the still girl at his feet.

His wand trained on her had frozen her into compliance but he could see the rage and disgust blanketed in her whiskey colored eyes. Her lips curled into a grimace of a smile and she watched him as he watched her.

Severus reached a hand down and grasped her arm to haul her to her feet. He pocketed the wand carefully. She shivered slightly as he still had her cornered there. The darkness in his gaze seemed to tantalize her.

"Why did you defend me?" whispered Severus.

Severus's words were so quiet, Hermione was not sure if she hadn't simply imagined them.

She blinked and looked up at him startled. Her heavily lashed eyelids were half-lidded giving her a sensuous laziness, but her warm eyes seem to have lost the anger she was displaying earlier.

Hermione's skin flushed slightly from his proximity.

A scent of something spicy and clean invaded her nostrils as he moved closer to her. His soft black hair tickled her cheek and she sighed and closed her eyes.

Severus stared down at the girl who was resting solidly against his frame. He could smell the must of old books combined with a more delicate scent coming off her.

Severus tentatively drew a fingertip up to her face and he whispered in her ear. "Why would a Mudblood save her future tormentor?"

The words caused her to shudder with trepidation and her eyes shot open and caught his. His fingertip caressed her bottom lip slowly and he shifted against her to show her his arousal.

Hermione was struggling to breathe.

Severus was doing things that were making her inside turn to liquid. Her eyes glazed with lust over at his tenderly cruel caress. He pressed her back hard into the bookshelf as she tried to avoid his question. His long, pale fingertips curled under her chin and tightened cruelly. He jerked her chin up to face him shocked at the lust he saw flickering in her gaze.

"Tell me. What are you playing at Mudblood? Are you seeking to be my whore?" His words struck her raw.

Hermione struggled to contain the tears that threatened to form from fear and hurt.

Severus could see her eyes swimming in anguish and it startled him. He felt something in his guts twist at her expression but he shoved it aside.

_She was a lying mudblood Gryffindor, sent to spy on him._ _Stop being weak. _

Severus pulled her hands behind her back and secured them in his right hand. She tried to stay calm but this was a Death Eater Severus, not Order Spy Severus.

He could kill her or _worse_… rewrite history.

Hermione struggled against him, mentally fighting her response to him.

Severus saw her panic and the lust she was trying to hide from him.

It perplexed him but he ignored all the warnings in his head against this girl.

He cupped her breast through the sweater and she froze.

_Oh Merlin, what was he doing?_ She swallowed hard as she slammed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Severus stared down at the pale girl was pinned against him.

He wet his lips feeling the soft weight of her breast against his other hand.

Shockingly he felt her arousal as her nipple suddenly stiffened under his hand. He felt his groin tighten and he cursed softly. _ He cannot rape a student in the damned library! Where is your head, Severus? _ He thumbed the hard point under the sweater and a small moan erupted from her moist sweet mouth.

"I'm practically raping you right now," snarled Severus, frustrated by her lack of cooperation to play the role of the victim.

"Shouldn't you be screaming or crying or something?" muttered Severus in exasperation. He pressed his lips together with a grimace. _Why wasn't she doing behaving normally?_

Hermione's brain nearly fell out of her head at his words.

He sounded so much like his adult self that she got sopping wet.

Severus watched Hermione quiver suddenly and he jerked back from her in confusion.

"There is something wrong with you, Mudblood," hissed Severus. His words had the effect that his brutal exploration did not.

Hermione slapped him, hard.

Her cheeks burned with humiliation and she shoved past him running for the door.

Severus reeled from the slap and leaned back on the books.

A ghost of a smile teased his lips.

He was not good looking but he knew she wanted him for some reason.

Soon, he would find out what it was.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… WHY did you DO that_?

Hermione knew it is a residual from a foolish school-girl crush she had on Professor Snape in her own time. Always striving to get his approval. Always raising her hand, eager for his attention. Always unrequited. Hermione slumped against the wall, covering her face with her hands.

If she had realized that this would be an issue, she would have advised them to send someone else.

In addition, the miserable added bonus.

She was no longer a child; despite the rejuvenation potion, she was still a grown woman with needs and awareness of what to do to fulfill those needs.

Something that was not a problem in school.

This was a disaster and she knew it.

The problem is that she cannot talk to anyone about this.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very lonely and annoyingly aroused.

Hermione found her way to her room with ease. Her assigned room was shared with Alice Mettle and Lily Evans.

This was done because of the Order's meddling.

It certainly helped her ease into a relationship with Lily Evans.

Hermione unpacked her bags quietly and began unfolding her clothes to hang. Alice and Lily walked in a few minutes after she had finished unpacking everything.

Alice was a pleasant looking girl with a heart-shaped face and soft green eyes. She smiled across at Hermione and introduced herself.

Lily watched approvingly for a moment before addressing Hermione.

Lily looked close to bursting with questions about what happened at dinner.

Hermione ducked her head picking up her Arthimancy book.

Lily tried to sound casual. "So, what you did for Severus…Was that just …What was that exactly? I mean you do not get along with him, do you? You're a Gryffindor now."

Hermione mulled over her choice of words and smirked from behind her book. "I happen to think it's very brave to stand up to the Marauders don't you? Especially when they are singling out people to humiliate."

Lily flushed slightly and smiled. "Oh, so you're nice. I thought maybe you and Severus had a thing...?" Lily picked at her bedspread, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened. Did Lily have a thing for Severus? Oh Merlin, this is bad news. How to respond? Better to discourage this. I am certain that Lily never fancied Severus, did she?

Hermione swallowed looking from Alice to Lily. "Oh, um… I don't think of him like that."

Good nice and vague Granger. What the devil does 'that' mean anyway? Hermione shifted on the bed. However, luckily, Lily seemed satisfied with that non-answer.

"Oh good." Lily breathed.

"Um, I thought you liked James Potter? What do you care anyway?" Hermione ventured nervously.

Lily flipped her vibrant red hair over one shoulder and she sneered slightly. "Oh that arrogant prat? Well, he is good looking. Still Severus has the most gorgeous eyes. So dark and mysterious."

Hermione could not argue with that particular fact but she felt displaced.

This is why Lily and James do not get together?

Because Lily is in love with Severus?

Her head began to pound heavily from trying to understand what is going on.

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Well I'm off to sleep then. Classes are early tomorrow." Hermione said loudly before flicking off her light switch and sinking into the bed.

She pulled the covers over her head quickly. Lily and Alice reluctantly also went to sleep. Soon the room was silent. Hermione breathed under the cover swearing she could smell Severus still on her. His scent of hypnotic spices and soap sent a shiver of delight through her.

The sudden quiet allowed her a moment to remember the incredible feeling of Severus pressing against her. She suddenly had the thought that she may have to seduce Severus soon.

Otherwise Harry might not live. _If she seduces Severus though, what if she becomes his love interest and Voldemort kills her instead? _Her head felt like it was splitting in two but eventually sleep claimed her.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

In the dark of night, another mind mysteriously turned the events of the day over.

Hermione Granger was a definite problem.

The little know-it-all Mudblood was going to ruin everything he had planned.

A desperate swallow followed by a grimace.

First thing tomorrow, deal with Hermione Granger 

(( Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Lots of smut and fun stuff to come.))

Reirei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**(( Thank you so much for all your reviews. Some of these characters are obviously slightly AU. I also am aware of the tense issues. I try very hard to catch them all. Thank you for pointing them out when you see them. ))**

Somewhere throughout time, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter felt ice trickle down their spine as another chunk of their memory faded into oblivion.

Hermione Granger was cursed.

Her curse was easy tears.

When Harry had survived Quirrell's attack in her first year she had cried.

In her fourth year when Harry and Ron made up for being thickheads to each other, she had cried like a baby.

When Ron had berated jealously for going to the Dance with Krum, she had cried nearly half the night.

So far, she was impressed despite how emotional this trip was turning out to be that she had cried so little thus far.

Therefore, it came as little surprise to her that the moment she saw Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes stare across at her in her Transfiguration class, she cried.

The whole class of course stared; no one had ever cried at the sight of Dumbledore on sight before; usually that right was reserved for Potions with Professor Lectin.

Mortified she ran to the woman's laboratory to cover her mistake.

She could feel heat rise off her cheeks as she blotted her face with tissue paper in the mirror.

This last episode was beyond words.

Being forced to stare into the eyes of the greatest wizard who ever died in the name of the Wizarding World had undone her.

"Are you okay?" A woman's voice came from behind her and Hermione turned to look into Lily's kind eyes.

"Oh yes, um… Sorry it reminded me of my grandfather. They look very similar and he died recently." She stammered out, blowing her nose. "It's foolish I know, but it just hit me."

Lily circled her arms around Hermione and hugged her gently. "It's fine. I understand and believe me, Dumbledore will too."

Hermione sniffed and pulled away from her. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

She paused and then stared into the mirror. Her wet eyes looked huge in her pale face, her hair hung loose around her shoulders and she looked as small as she felt right then.

Hermione took a deep breath and changed the subject. "So you like Severus then?"

Lily looked up startled at her. "No, I mean… He's a Slytherin."

Hermione instantly understood what she was saying and nodded.

A trickle of perspiration slid down Hermione's spine and she wet her lips. "If you don't like James, then I'm going to go for him."

Lily looked shocked and stared at Hermione as if she had grown two heads.

"Oh... Umm… but you barely know him," exclaimed Lily. Lily's voice tightened as if she was fighting with herself over what to say.

Hermione felt a flicker of hope over that small gesture. "Well, he is very good looking and an excellent Quidditch player I've heard."

Her voice was deliberately casual. Hermione spoke of James like a possession she was interested in obtaining. Hermione hoped against hope that Lily would take the bait.

Lily frowned at the girl who she had so recently been attempting to comfort.

Hermione did not seem shallow but her words prickled Lily.

"He's not an object, you know. James Potter is a very caring, sensitive, intelligent boy who is just too arrogant for his own good," replied Lily heatedly.

Hermione smiled slyly at her. "Sounds perfect."

Lily looked perturbed with her and stomped out of the bathroom.

Hermione heard the door slam and banged her head on the mirror in frustration. "WHAT the Merlin is going on here? I feel like I am in a mental house!"

Her mirror winked at her in amusement before vanishing.

"You're going to end up in St. Mungo's talking like that." A male voice said behind her.

Hermione whirled around looking into the grinning face of Sirius Black. "Not that you shouldn't be already. What is with you protecting Slytherin? You mental or something? You will only get cursed for your trouble, believe me… my own brother's in that Rot of a House."

Hermione wiped her eyes and stared at him disbelief. "You _do_ know that you're in the girl's laboratory, right?"

Sirius grinned. "Last I checked anyway."

Sirius slid across the tile floor towards her. "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione jerked at the nickname that Sirius had always called her in the past. She blinked back wetness from her gaze and swallowed hard. "I thought you would be angry with me for last night."

Sirius threw back his head as he laughed. "Why the devil should I care? Hell, I think I was shocked. Snivellius now has two Gryffindor champions. But mad at you? Never. I'm a big boy, I'm not afraid of Gryffindor's prettiest new recruit."

Hermione blushed but felt awkward by Sirius's flirting. Unfortunately, Severus did not make her awkward, he just made her feel horny.

Hermione sighed across at Sirus.

"You're incorrigible, you realize that of course," remarked Hermione.

Sirius took her arm and led her out of the bathroom. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mione'," rebuttled Sirius.

Two Ravenclaw stared as she walked out of the bathroom with Sirius on her arm. Hermione giggled at their expression and Sirius laughed as they walked to the Lunch Hall together.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Hermione until Double Potions. Her last class filled with Slytherin. Luckily, Lily and the Marauders were also in the class. Lily gave her a semi-frown as Sirius waved her over to the Marauders section.

"Call her Mione'." Sirius announced to the group.

"From this day forth, all champions of sniveling pathetic Slytherin should worship at the feet of 'Mione' Goddess of Gryffindor, Queen Protector of little gits," announced Sirius loudly.

Severus Snape looked like he was going to hex Black into next week.

Hermione snorted at this grand pronouncement before the room fell silent.

Professor Lectin cleared his throat and Hermione could not help thinking he might be related to Umbridge.

The Potions Professor entered the room with a slow steady glare. In Hermione's opinion, Professor Lectin seemed like a subdued version of Professor Snape but he was still a bit scary.

The class dragged by and Hermione scribbled into her notebook the events thus far as she cataloged them for flaws. Her attention to details would really help when she was forced to balance time in her lap.

Hermione felt someone's eyes on her and she slowly looked up.

Severus was staring at her.

Not Lily, but her.

Hermione darted her gaze to Lily and back to Severus.

Oh Merlin. This is NOT Working.

How can I _not_ get involved?

Was I meant to _always_ get involved?

Lily was definitely mooning over Severus. It was unnatural. Sometimes history has a way of romanticizing things though. Hermione tried to rationalize it.

Maybe Lily didn't always love James.

Maybe this is what is _supposed_ to happen?

_NO! _Hermione practically screamed in her head.

Severus blinked from the stare. Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze to her paper.

He had heard her.

Without meaning to.

Surely that was a sign. She had to act fast.

Oh, Merlin she knew this was going to hurt.

Hermione raised her fingertips to her lips and blew Severus a kiss.

Severus jerked at her action and licked his lips unconsciously.

_Game on, Hermione. Game on_.

Hermione practically ran out of the classroom once class was over. Severus followed her path but did not hurry.

Severus Snape does not run. _Ever._ A true Slytherin will make his quarry come to him.

Opportunity struck when he saw Hermione's Potions Book stranded on the ground in her rush.

The Gryffindor was a _disaster._

Severus bent down and grasped the dog-eared book. He tucked the book under his arm and smoothly walked back to his room.

Slytherin privileges extended to the courtesy of private rooms.

Once he closed the door, he threw the book on the desk and sat down besides it.

Hermione Granger was clearly mental.

However, it was intriguing to meet someone so out of control.

Severus flipped open the first page and ran his calloused fingers over the text scribbled. Hermione's handwriting was barely legible. Severus narrowed his gaze and squinted at the chicken scratch. His stomach pitched slightly at the words.

It was a complete dossier on the Marauders.

She wrote like someone who was so meticulous and detailed that she could only be spying on them. He flipped through the book until Lily Evan's name popped out at him.

Severus felt a rage boil in him at the thought of Hermione trying to spy on Lily.

Was she a Death Eater too?

That would explain why she acted so mental.

Bellatrix became loopy sometime after she took the Dark Mark.

Severus absently flipped through the pages looking for more notes.

Voldemort's followers were not someone to mess around with. If they were targeting Lily then Severus would have to take care of Hermione. However, it did not pay to be rash.

Eventually, Hermione would reveal everything to him.

Whether she wanted to or not.

Being a Death Eater _would_ explain why she is an accomplished Occulmens. Maybe she was a part of a group from her previous school.

_A Mudblood Deatheater? No, that is impossible!_

Severus was so engrossed with his thoughts; he missed entirely the knocking on his door until after the third knock.

Severus opened the door staring down at the little conundrum that so engrossed his thoughts. Hermione had ditched her robes and was wearing a tight black sweater and jeans. Her dark hair curled voraciously about her shoulders and her lips glistened in a way that complimented her skin tone.

Overall, she looked very eatable.

Severus smiled and Hermione shifted nervously at his predatory smile.

"Um, Hi. Sorry to disturb you but, Professor Lectin said that he saw you pick up my Potions book?" queried Hermione as she stepped in through the doorway.

Her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder at her book displayed under the light of his desk.

Severus shifted to block her view.

"It's dangerous for Mudbloods to walk around Slytherin halls at night by themselves. Especially Gryffindor Mudbloods," observed Severus as he folded his arms.

Hermione gasped. "You read my book? How dare you," cried Hermione. She muscled past him running to the desk. Severus was so startled at her bravado of strong-arming him that he gaped at her.

"You are either _completely_ witless or possibly the most gullible Mud-blood I know," hissed Severus viciously, before he slammed the door shut behind him and locked her in his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes scornfully at him. "I'm not witless. I just am not afraid of you,"retorted Hermione.

Severus growled and moved to pin her against his desk.

"Which just makes you gullible then," stated Severus with a sneer.

He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and he felt himself harden against her thigh. He scooped her up by her butt and sat her on the desk with himself inserted between her jeans.

Hermione's face echoed the shock she felt.

Severus grinned maliciously at her. "I want payment for your little spy book."

He grabbed a length of her hair and encircled it around his fist as he pulled her face closer to him.

Hermione could feel his heart pounding in excitement like a drum against her ribcage. Lust unfurled in her belly from his close proximity. His eyes bored into hers and her breathing stopped for a moment before he smothered her mouth with his own. His lips were surprisingly warm as his tongue lashed out to touch her bottom lip. She shuddered with pleasure as he pressed closer to explore her petal-soft mouth.

Severus's long lashes dropped to his pale cheekbones as he devoured her mouth. Every tongue thrust built excitement until she exhaled into his mouth as a bit of her soul escaped with the kiss.

Severus bit down on her lower lip teasingly before his hands cupped her bottom drawing her closer to him. After a few minutes of deep, drowning kisses, Hermione's eyes glazed over with desire and Severus pulled back.

"Who do you work for?" commanded Severus. His suspicious cold drawl startled her and she mumbled. "What?"

Severus saw the glazed look and a smug pleased feeling expanded in his chest at his handiwork. He had kissed the witch into a dazed lust.

"Her…mione. Who, do you work for?" He emphasized every word with a kiss or bite on her neck. Each agonizingly slow, gentle mark against her left her further in confusion. Her eyelashes fluttered and she tried to shake the feeling as if she was going to die if she did not get him inside her.

She exhaled slowly and focused on the question.

"No one, I just have a habit of writing everything down," responded Hermione lamely.

She struggled to think, which he was making impossible since he had entangled himself with her. Her scattered mind started to reform slowly. Obviously, he had read some of the book. Her book, Oh Merlin. _He knew everything… Why is he kissing her then?_

No, he could not have gotten far.

"Have I paid your toll?" She murmured against his neck as she breathed in his scent.

Severus narrowed his eyes.

She had not lied about writing everything down. He could tell she was too befuddled by her lust to be very clever and lie about that.

Maybe she was just a meticulous and scary little girl.

A scary girl with the softest mouth he had ever felt.

Severus pushed back from her and walked to the other side of the room.

"Do not _ever_ come to my room again," groused Severus darkly.

Severus unlocked the door and opened it.

Hermione picked up her book and slid off the desk slowly. She felt like she was moving underwater. She needed help and Severus was confusing her. He had ran hot and cold from minute-to-minute. She definitely had his attention now. That would have to do.

Lily would never be so bold as to instigate anything, least of all with a Slytherin.

_Right?_

Severus watched the witch move out into the hallway and around the corner still in a daze. He slammed the door shut and walked to the desk, when he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his forearm.

Severus collapsed forward onto the desk and gripped his arm as the Dark Mark boiled.

He knew that they would meet in the Room of Requirement shortly.

Severus looked up as Lucius walked into the room.

"Let's go," ground out Severus as he winced from the pain. Severus followed Lucius out of the room.

Hermione headed back for her common room. That was a ridiculously close call. Already she was affecting so much.

Severus had almost figured out everything.

She could not _believe_ she was so careless.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time until she reached the safety of her room. She flung herself facedown on the bed.

Lily looked up at her. "You missed dinner," stated Lily.

Hermione said nothing as she rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

Lily tried again. "You okay?"

"I am an idiot. Nothing too big," groaned Hermione.

Lily grinned slightly at that. "It's been a good first week, hasn't it? You are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hermione blinked at that. Had the Ministry forged a parental excuse? They probably used the one her parents signed in her year.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Is it fun?"

Lily giggled slightly. "Oh yeah, loads. Lots of stuff to do. The shrieking shack is cool. Who are you going with?"

She shifted to sit Indian-style and braided her hair.

Hermione sat up and touched her own frizzy locks in contemplation. "Oh, um… by myself I guess."

"You can come with Alice and me, if you like? I'm meeting up with Frank Longbottom." She blushed slightly. "He's very sweet," offered Lily.

Hermione nodded her head. "Great. Alice and him, you and me. It's a team."

Lily laughed slightly. "No, me and Frank, you and Alice, thank you very much," drawled Lily.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. WHAT is going on here? Now Lily is dating Neville's father?

Hermione made a noise of impatience. "I thought Alice liked Frank," replied Hermione with a dubious expression.

Lily looked startled slightly. "Oh? She never said anything to me about it. In fact, I think she fancies Sirius Black."

GIRLS were so fickle.

Hermione has NEVER been an expert at love but matchmaking these fickle women was the biggest headache ever. She opened her mouth to speak when a large black owl flew through the open window by her bed.

Hermione stared dumbly at it for a moment and then took the proffered letter.

"Oh, you got a letter from your Mum and Dad?"

Hermione nodded to Lily but inwardly snorted at _that_ unlikelihood.

~  
**  
D**_**earest Hermione,**_

We hope school is going well. Your pets are missing you.  
Hapotterry is very sick and almost cannot remember his own name when we call him for dinner.  
In addition, in a new development, Nevillelbe is also falling ill as well.  
Clearly, these animals suffer from the SAME disease.  
Maybe it is their age. They were both born in the same year, you know.  
Both hold an equal importance in our hearts and we are tragic about it.  
We will try to research it further,  
In addition, just so you know, your potion episode from the second year was remarked upon and duplicated.  
We believe that your admirers of this potion may be using it even at your school. It's very exciting!  
Perhaps, your Aunt Myrtle can help you with it?  
P.s. Your great uncle S.'s tombstone will need to be replaced;  
The name is fading from age; he died in 77' you know.  
He was such a hero to save a Muggleborn from death.  
Please understand, He would not have wanted it to look tarnished.  
We appreciate your understanding in this matter.

Love,

Your family. _  
_

~

Hermione stared at the letter.

The Ministry had sent someone back with a Time Turner to deliver this letter. 

Someone was using Polyjuice Potion here at the school.

Neville Longbottom was ceasing to exist and she killed Severus in 1977!

She dropped her head into her hands. Someone was mucking up all the relationships at this school on purpose.

This was _not _just teenage angst.

By taking care of both boys from the Prophecy it _insured _that it would not come through.

Apparently, she got Severus killed now. Hermione knew that she had to find out who was at this school and who they were pretending to be. Hermione shivered slightly and sunk into her bed covers as she pulled them over her head.

First thing tomorrow she would try to find out who it was.

(( Please read and review. Thanks.))


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**Smut Warning. Non consensual smut and other things...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape looked around at the other Death Eaters that were summoned.

Lucius Malfoy sat regally on a chair while he awaited the presence of the Dark Lord via the fireplace.

This was the easiest communication method without drawing attention to their activities. Snape paced

and his robes billowed around him as he thought long and hard about why the Dark Lord contacted them so early this year.

A spark and a gasp came from the burning coals and a stench of burning sulfur seemed to linger for a moment.

The Dark Lord's visage appeared to them and they all turned to face him.

"Loyal followers, I have brought you here tonight because I have information that could lead to the downfall of the Ministry and I need to insure that all of my Death Eaters remain faithful to me."

"It is said that among you, there are weaknesses. A certain mudblood who inspires sympathy," hissed Voldemort in disgust.

Severus's heart stopped for a moment. He inhaled slowly, but he could feel his pulse beat in his neck.

His eyes grew cold and flat.

The look he reserved for his father.

Severus could feel a probing in his mind and his mark slowly burned but he did not move. Perspiration slipped down his forehead icy to the touch. He felt as though he was on fire, black suffocating flames that burned deep inside of him.

Severus stepped forward.

"It is true sir. Your knowledge of all things astounds and humbles me. It is true, I am using the filthy, little Mudblood for my own means. The potion you have requested calls for the blood of an innocent. I intend to take her blood after she has submitted to me," remarked Severus as he emphasized every insult with a cold drawl of indifference.

A cruel smile played on his lips and he left little room for doubt as to his true uses for her.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes gleamed suddenly besides him in appreciation.

Voldemort paused to speak. "Very well, you won't mind sacrificing her to my Death Eaters when the task is finished. What is a single toy among brothers?"

Severus shrugged.

"Of course. I simply need her first time to be with me. It is necessary to get as much blood in the potion you have requested of me. If I can obtain it from her without violence then I can get more of it. Gang rape is so… messy," observed Severus distastefully.

Voldemort cackled, the sound was similar to rusted nails. "Keep me updated Severus; I should so _hate_ to be displeased by your progress. You show great promise."

Severus bowed and offered a silky smile. "All is for you, My Lord. It shall be done as you asked."  
Voldemort faded in the fire.

Severus swallowed his anger and turned on the crowd with a lazy cold smile.

"Till next time?" Severus swept from the room and slammed the door on the way out of the Room of Requirement.

The Mudblood's fate was sealed.

A small part of Severus wondered if he cared.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get up lazy!" Hermione felt the bed covers being torn off of her. She gasped from the cold and stared across at Lily.

"You are so evil," griped Hermione, as she stuffed the pillow over her head.

Lily clucked and walked back into the bathroom.

Hermione was normally an early riser, but anxiety and late nights made that seem like a distance memory.

Not to mention a certain Slytherin who occupied her thoughts all the time now.

Hermione shoved that thought away and she fell out of bed and into the shower.

She dressed quickly in a mid-thigh length blue jean skirt and a clingy yellow sweater that brought out the gold in her brown eyes. She applied a light makeup and lip-gloss that tasted of elderberry.

Lily popped her head in the bathroom and nodded her approval. "You look good in yellow. Surprising really, since it's not a very complimentary color usually."

Hermione contemplated Lily for a moment. "You look beautiful," responded Hemrione.

Lily's dark red hair shone and she was dressed in a simple black dress with a pale pink sweater that strangely enough did not clash with her titan hair.

Lily beamed slightly. "Let's go already."

Lily tugged Hermione by the hand down the hall as she headed outdoors.

Hermione felt flattered that she was included in Lily's group.

Obviously, Lily had a big heart and despite her reservations; she waved the friendship flag.

The prospect of Hogsmeade excited her.

The thought of something familiar to her in this strange time was tantalizing. Homesickness had struck occasionally and she missed seeing her friends and family back home.

The road to Hogsmeade was wet from rain, but the winter sunshine killed the biting cold from the wind. It was a beautiful day. The chatter from the kids as they walked to Hogsmeade filled the air and Hermione could not help feeling giddy from being out of Hogwarts.

A walk was just the thing to clear one's head.

Lily chattered on the arm of Frank Longbottom while Alice made chitchat with Hermione. So far, a perfect day… well except for the potential threat of everything that was going on.

The group explored Hogsmeade for a bit before Frank and Lily split up and headed for the Pub to get some get-to-know-you time alone. Hermione persuaded Alice to go with her to the Shrieking Shack. The girls walked together and talked about the boys in the school and other aimless subjects. Hermione began to let her mind drift back to the problems at hand.

Alice sat down to rest by some rocks overlooking the Shrieking Shack from a distance.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Alice calling her to come back.

Hermione looked up and saw Alice stared at her fearfully from the other side of the property. She was roughly about fifteen feet from the property.

"Oh please, there's nothing to be afraid of!"yelled Hermione, with a wave.

Hermione looked back and Alice's features had frozen with fear.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch and she turned around to face a pair of glittering eyes. Lucius Malfoy in the flesh. Gross.

"Not exactly Mud-blood," retorted Lucius in response to her previously ignorant statement.

Lucius smiled unpleasantly. A tiny flicker of hatred echoed in his silver, no blue eyes.

Hermione backed up as elder Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from behind a tree behind her.

Hermione moved fast as lighting to draw her wand.

She darted her gaze to Alice, but Alice was gone. Alice had run to get help she assumed idly as her gaze follow back to Lucius in wary.

All alone with the King Ferret and his two goons.

Hermione raised her wand with a snigger of triumph. "Not exactly helpless either, Malfoy."

"How _dare_ you say my name, filthy little Mud-blood!" Lucius screamed at her in disgust.

Hermione recoiled in surprise from the hatred that seemed to emanate from his tone.

Goyle took advantage of her distraction and pounced on her to hold her down. She threw a Bat Boogey Hex at Goyle who dodged. Apparently the Elder Crabbe and Goyle were not as inept as the ones she knew from school.

She had underestimated them. _Blast._

Crabbe threw a very Muggle punch to her jaw and she felt it connect in pain. She grasped onto her wand tightly still unable to aim it properly to hex. She struggled against Goyle's hold. She began to scratch and bite at them.

Crabbe laughed. "Little Hellcat is fighting like a Muggle."

Crabbe ran his hand over her waist, pulled her arms behind her back twisting her wrist until she cried out, and dropped her wand. Lucius reached down and plucked the wand off the ground. 

"How would you know Crabbe?" questioned Lucius in disgust.

"I watch the Muggle boxing. It's a laugh," muttered Crabbe. Crabbe smirked and jerked Hermione up as she kicked out trying to connect Malfoy's face with her boot heel.

Malfoy reared back with his nostrils flared.

"Bloody savage, isn't she?" Lucius sounded disgusted.

Goyle punched her in the stomach in an attempt to subdue her.

Hermione yelped as all the air sucked out of her stomach. She felt nauseous suddenly and she fell to her knees. She coughed and tried to breath through the pain of being sucker-punched by an ape of a man. She swallowed hard as she stared at the ground.

She felt very real fear for the first time in the fight.

Crabbe held her arms tightly from behind and she felt her legs spread to hold her in a praying position.

Hermione prayed silently that Alice would hurry up.

These adult versions of her old nemeses were alot rougher then from her time.

Hermione could feel the mud from the ground seep cold onto her bare legs.

_Why_ in the bloody hell did she wear a skirt today? Dumb, dumb and dumber.

She stared up at the boys circled her.

Hermione's blood ran cold as Lucius tickled the tip of his wand across her forehead.

He could kill her here but was he already that sick?

She couldn't think.

She could not recall if he had openly killed anyone as a Death Eater.

Crabbe leaned low and whispered in her ear. "We are going to have fun with you. Severus said we could… How do you like that Mudblood? Think you could handle all of us?"

She felt revulsion at the pit of her stomach, although Crabbe could be lying, she just was not sure.

Severus _was_ a Death Eater after all.

Goyle reached down and cupped her breasts through the silky material of her sweater. The nipple was hard from the wet cold mud that she was currently kneeling in and she felt ashamed from his delight.

Goyle grinned. "Severus was right, she _is_ easy. Look, she is aroused, the filthy Mud-blood."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Hermione's cheeks flushed a deep red in humiliation.

Hermione tried to break free from Crabbe's arms and her hands scratched up and down his arms, as she tried to escape the painful and humiliating hold.

"Is it because a _real_ wizard is nearby?" leered Goyle as he moved in front of her. He jumped back as she tried to kick at him.

"You disgust me! A Dementor would arouse me more then you ever, will you pathetic cockroach!" She yelled and Lucius reached over and slapped her across her face.

"Show us the proper deference, Mud-blood. Otherwise, this could go very badly for you." Lucius smiled as the girl kneeled in the mud at his feet.

She was pretty, young and spirited. Severus was indeed lucky. With the Dark Lord's permission Lucius will be able to taste for himself the pleasures of defiling this particular Mud-blood.

Lucius sneered as he saw someone off in the distance. "The Marauders are coming this way with a particular Mud-blood bitch," remarked Lucius with a frown.

Hermione sighed in relief.

Lucius smirked at Hermione's expression. "Luckily we won't be here by the time they get back. Crabbe stop wasting time. Grab the Port Key."

Lucius reached down and cupped her bottom under her skirt and squeezed her between her legs. His fingers brushed her hot center covered by her panties. Lucius traced his fingertip over her folds through the soft silk.

Hermione shuddered at the touch. She snarled at him and tried to break free one last time. She really wanted to smash his stupid Pure-Blood nose.

"Soon Mud-blood, soon." His limpid smile and vague threat sent chills down her back. Lucius waved Hermione's wand into her rage-filled eyes.

"Stupefy!" Hermione's eyes glazed over as Crabbe released her, and she fell to the side in the mud, stiff from the Stupefy.

Lucius released the Stupefy and touched the Port Key and disappeared.

Hermione felt the mud slick on the side of her face. She pulled herself up from the ground and wiped the tears as they fell. She stumbled back towards Hogsmeade rubbing her wrist.

The buffoon probably sprained it.

Hermione saw Lily coming off in the distance and the Marauders were with her. She knew she had to think fast. She could not tell on Lucius and get him expelled.

History would change too much.

Hermione got the grim sensation that suffering in silence was going to become a habit in the near future.

Severus was such a bastard.

An attractive, but evil bastard.

Hermione knew that he had killed people as a Death Eater. She was nothing special so why is she not surprised that he would tell them anything.

She still felt sick inside.

Oh god, do not start caring. He is going to die anyway. Remember? _What happened to brightest witch of my age?_

Hermione sighed as she mentally concocted a story to explain her appearance before meeting up with the others to go back to school.

Life was tough but Hermione would become tougher.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape was sweating.

Rivulets of sweat rolled over his pale flesh and burned into his eyes as Severus worked over the bubbling cauldron. A look of concentration marred his pale intense features. His nimble fingers dropped various ingredients until the color of the muck brewing started to change to an almost incandescent green shade.

Severus's lean muscles rippled as he pulled off his shirt and wiped his face from the offending liquids and he dropped into a chair.

Severus rubbed his burning eyes as he stared at the beginning of his ascent to fame and glory. The potion bubbled enticingly in his makeshift potion lab. The heat was necessary to provide the correct measure of humidity to affect the Dark Lord's potion. Still it was bloody uncomfortable and he felt over ripe from working all day. The bungling idiots were all at Hogsmeade while he did _real_ work.

A scowl appeared as he dropped his t-shirt into his laundry basket for the House Elves.

His thoughts drifted to the girl who was going to be responsible for sealing his place next to the Dark Lord.

The old fool Dumbledore had almost caught him in the restricted section last night.

Sometimes he could feel Dumbledore's creepy all-knowing eyes rest on him. His fingertips drummed on his potions book absently and he stretched suddenly. A shower and food was exactly what was necessary for now.

The Potion was done at this stage.

Only another two months to go.

By the holidays Hermione Granger would be missing something precious, but was the holidays if not about gift giving?

Severus smirked slightly at that morbid thought before he rose up from the chair. Severus cast a disillusionment charm to cover his potions lab and headed for the shower. Time was of the essence.

Hermione was done for even if she did not yet realize it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the Hogsmeade incident the Marauders escorted her to her room.

Hermione insisted that all she wanted to do was shower and sleep. They clearly did not believe her; however, they could not do anything if she would not admit something was wrong. Hermione showered and dressed in her sleep clothes crawling into the bed in exhaustion.

The room was silent as the girls left her in peace to sleep.

Hermione rested her hand at the waist of her pants.

She was feeling so crazy from all of the sexual tension between her and Severus.

She never would have imagined this would happen.

For a moment, Hermione tried to recall her years at Hogwarts.

She recalled all the lessons with the bitter, tortured older version of the man, whose younger self currently tried to get into her knickers.

She felt a blush start as her hand itched to recall physically the sensation of his hands rough on her. Hermione imagined his mouth pressed teasingly against her throat as her legs spread wide on his desk. She could recall the feeling of his heartbeat against her own as he cupped her buttocks.

Hermione made a soft noise in her throat and she pressed her fingers into her panties testing her wetness. She was sopping wet and hot to the touch. She moaned and rubbed her clit slowly as she imagined Severus tenderly torturing her. Her fingers becoming his, as they teased her folds and flicked over her.

"Oh Severus," breathed Hermione, her lips parted in memory.

Her mind exploded with the images of him inside her when she called out her name.

Hermione received flashes of images of her in positions which she has only read about.

_Hang on, is this her fantasy? Or his? –_

Severus jerked harder on his cock in the shower as he imagined Hermione shoved into the wall, her leg bent up tucked over his arm and he brutally slammed his full length in her hot wet moistness. He was bending the witch in every way. Her throaty voice begged him on until he was about to burst. Her voice screamed his name,

"Oh, Severus!' He exploded with a gasp and he pressed his face into the cool tile as he breathed hard.

His breath slowed as the realization that he had actually heard her call his name.

In his mind, Hermione still laid out on her bed with her fingertips as they drove her to release.

The witch had invaded his mind or he had invaded hers.

He gave a feral grin as the hot water poured down his body. The little bitch was hot for him. This made it so much easier, of course. Except for one problem, she was not acting like a virgin.

That was a problem.

He needed a virgin Mudblood.

He wiped his forehead as his breathing slowed and he made a point to go find out.

Back at her dorm room Hermione was struggling to breath from all the images Severus had forced into her mind. She was sure that he had unknowingly slipped into her thoughts just like before. She sighed pleasurably from the masturbation but she knew that was all that it could be.

She never meant to be this involved.

She could not be.

Besides, Lily is Severus's great love.

Everything was mucked up terribly.

Now Neville's dad is not following history.

She knew she needed help with this.

There was only one place to get it.

Professor Dumbledore.

This was _supposed_ to be a last resort; however, things were getting VERY desperate.

Hermione sat up with renewed energy. If anyone was capable of fixing this mess with Machiavellian strategy, it was Dumbledore.

Hermione threw on a pair of robes. Hermione ran out of the room and down the hall towards the Transfiguration Room.

Maybe he might be working late. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione made her way to the Transfiguration Room mentally working out how to explain without creating a paradox.

She ticked the events off in her head. "Miss Granger. I understand you were looking for me?" queried a soft voice.

Hermione jumped and looked up at the kindly face of Dumbledore.

"You always knew," uttered Hermione with a rueful smile.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her statement's usage of past tense. "You look like you need some tea," offered Dumbledore with a kindly tone.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I do desperately."

Dumbledore opened the door to his office and waved her inside.

Once inside she saw wrappers of candy, spell books and an odd assortment of artifacts, rocks and Muggle toys. She found a clean seat near the desk and she stared at hands in sudden facination.

A House Elf scurried in and produced a tea set with biscuits and honey. Dumbledore poured her some of the tea and handed it to her. Hermione thanked him and took a sip.

"You are obviously well recovered from your episode in my classroom before," mused Dumbledore with a twinkle in his gaze.

"Oh yes sir!" Hermione flushes. "I am terribly sorry about that. I lost a grandfather recently, you remind me of him." She takes another sip of tea.

Dumbledore studied the young woman across from him. He was not active in school affairs but he was aware that she had created a good deal of trouble for the Slytherin. Already, the rumors had begun to fly between her and Severus Snape.

Dumbledore was worried for this girl.

Hermione seemed bright but there was darkness in the Snape boy that was dangerous. Affiliations with Tom Riddle aside, Snape was a cruel person who was too smart for his own good.

"Sir. I have something to tell you that is of great importance to the future of Hogwarts and in fact the Wizarding World. Can you please cast a silencing charm? I would like to insure we are not overheard," requested Hermione suddenly.

Hermione spoke quietly but with a clear strong look in her eye.

Dumbledore looked surprised but he did as she requested. "Now, what is this about Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head reluctantly. "I am sorry sir, but I would have another request."

She took a deep breath.

"I need your council but what I am to tell you will irrevocably affect your future and the lives of those around you. I need to insure that does not happen. For your own safety, I must request a wizard's oath to allow me to Obliviate your memory so you cannot use what I tell you going forward. I am a loyal Gryffindor sir and please I must ask that you trust me. You would approve of my actions sir," rushed out Hermione.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "You want to Obliviate me? Why bother telling me at all?"

He paused and steepled his fingertips. "Ah, I see, you need my advice but I cannot help you."

"Yes, sir." Hermione looked firmly at him.

"You realize of course I could simply take the information from you without the theatrics," uttered Dumbledore with a frown.

"Of course sir, but I will trust that you do not. Many lives are at stake," pleaded Hermione as she looked at him. Hermione shifts nervously in her chair. "You realize of course, that this is a last resort for me?"

Dumbledore considered her for a moment. "Very well. I can see the honesty in you, Ms. Granger. I swear to allow you to Obliviate me." The magic of the Wizards Oath curled up around them.

Hermione nodded satisfied and turned to Dumbledore and began to talk.

.. Hermione talked and talked until she was hoarse.

Dumbledore paced and listened.

It was close to two in the morning now.

Thankfully, tomorrow was a Sunday.

"This is remarkable. Love brings about the fall of Tom Riddle. It is always as I have said!" Dumbledore was pacing after the third hour of their talk.

Hermione was exhausted from talking but she needed his advice and he had to know everything.

"Yes, sir." Hermione sighed.

"You say Snape becomes a teacher and my confident. That I push him to become a double spy for the Order and he is killed because of Voldemort?"

"The price of Lily Potter's death, I am sure," interjected Hermione.

"What a terrible life for such a young boy. Can we do nothing to stop it?" Dumbledore looks genuinely remorseful.

"Snape punishes himself for the choices he makes. His guilt is what fuels his passion to stop the Dark Lord. He sacrifices everything for us!" Hermione clasped her hands together in anxiety. "Unfortunately it is imperative that everything happens the way it did before. Snape must die; Voldemort must believe he is the holder of the Elder Wand. Our future depends on that deception," whispered Hermione, her tone ripe with regret.

Hermione looked stricken and a single tear fell down her face at the thought of the boy Severus dying so brutally.

Dumbledore searched her surface thoughts and read true regret.

"Now what of the Potion, Snape made. The girl he sacrificed. In all likelihood you are shaping up to be that victim, you realize." Dumbledore pointed out.

"But I am not a virgin, Sir. I lost my virginity to Ron Weasley just after the fall of Voldemort. I cannot possibly be that girl," argued Hermione, with a shake of her head.

"Then you will be useless to the dark lord when the time of the ritual partakes of itself.. He may kill you instead. To teach Severus a lesson."

"Oh gods what do I do?" Hermione's eyes widened at that implication.

"Ms. Granger, have you considered that you may be destined to die here at this time?" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Time is a strange thing. Perhaps, you have always been here. The only one who would recall you would be Severus. If I recognized you, I would caution him not to reveal whom you were, or are to us respectively. Lupin and Black have had limited contact with you and may have simply forgotten with time," murmured Dumbledore in contemplation.

Hermione shook her head and she felt a cold pulse in her stomach at the thought of dying.

Strangely she had never felt as close to death as she did right now.

Sure, it was close before; however, she always had Harry and Ron to comfort her.

She had nothing remotely close to that feeling here.

The utter loneliness of this world right now was pressing in around her as she stared at her only connection to her world, which would soon be Obliviated. She felt a tear slide down her face at the futility of her cause. She still had not figured out how to fix the Potters or the Longbottom's.

She could not lie to herself.

She was falling in love with a Death Eater because of who he would be only _after_ he killed her. Her best friends were fading away and she had nothing and no one to confide in.

Now, she may have been destined to die here alone.

She stood up and faced Dumbledore.

"I need the use of a pensieve. I may need your advice in the future for some reason and I would not like to be forced to rehash this painful history over again," stated Hermione with a grimace. She straightened her spine and rose up. Her figure seemed suddenly older then her obvious years.

Dumbledore awed by her apparent acceptance of her fate simply handed over his own pensieve.

Hermione raised her chin and tapped it thoughtfully before looking at Dumbledore.

"Are there potions that can imitate death? Have you heard of such a thing?" Hermione's tone was hopeful.

Dumbledore stares at Hermione for a long moment and then nods. "I have heard of such Dark Magic. Obviously, Professor Karrion would be more knowledgeable about such things. All that magic comes with a price Hermione. A dear one."

Hermione stared unblinkingly at Dumbledore and her eyes grew cold with thought.

"We all have a price to pay someday Professor Dumbledore," intoned Hermione hollowly.

Her words send a small twist in her stomach but she raises her wand. "Obliviate!"

Dumbledore's eyes glazed over and Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for the tea Professor. I feel better already."

Dumbledore felt himself nod to the young girl as she left, but he wondered why her smile could not quite reach her eyes.

Hermione stared down at her clothes.

She looked and felt awful.

She spent most of the night talking to Dumbledore and now she was exhausted.

Hermione dragged herself up to the room and collapsed face down on the bed.

She dragged the covers over herself.

Hermione fell into a dream where she was a zombie and a blond faceless wizard cut out her heart while she laughed at him.

.

.

.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

The next few weeks passed quickly.

Hermione had a remote plan in the makings but there were certain elements required that copious amounts of time in the restricted section. It was not the first time she wished she had Harry's cloak since coming here.

Hermione tried repeatedly to convince Lily to give James a chance but she seemed strangely smitten with Frank Longbottom. Alice got distracted by her Potions homework so Hermione had very little time to talk her into dating her best friend's beau. Not that it would not seem completely crazy for her to suggest it considering they were best friends.

Speaking of best friends, Hermione missed Ginny desperately right now.

Romance had always been Ginny's specialty, not hers.

Severus had some encounters with her mostly in class, but he seemed distracted by writing in his potions book.

He was probably devising a new way to sacrifice her.

Hermione scowled glumly and stared down at the load of books as they blurred in front of her. Hiding in the library seemed to work.

At least in the restricted section technically no one is supposed to be there.

Hermione heard her stomach growl and reluctantly she grabbed a copy of the 'Jungle blood, a devotion to the Loa' spell book and shoved back the rest of the books. She transfigured the cover of the book to reflect an Arthimancy workbook and headed out of the library to the Dining Hall.

Lily was sitting surrounding by the Marauders who talked animatedly. Hermione brightened at their excitement. Maybe Lily was starting to take her advice. Hermione sat down and tucked in.

"Hiya Granger. You totally missed the sight of a century." Sirius grinned across at her as she bit into a piece of fish.

"Oh, what's that? You mean I missed you actually picking up a book to study instead of creating huge amounts of chaos?" Hermione smirked and cut up her broccoli, only half-listening to him.

"I'm wounded Granger." Sirius gave a mock frown with his hand over his heart.

James rolled his eyes and Peter burst into the conversation with an excited squeak.

"No, we totally got one over on Snivellius! He was so ...so humiliated!" Peter choked with malicious laughter.

Lupin and Lily frowned at him across the table. "It wasn't funny Peter." Lily grinds out under her breath.

"These idiot boys were torturing him... They had him hanging upside down, showing off his underwear." Lily flushed in anger. "Then Severus had the audacity to call me a Mudblood for defending him! I am never speaking to him again."

James burst in. "We defended you Evans! That sniveling git should never have said that to you."

Lily stared coldly at James. "He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't had to defend him from you. This is entirely your fault, Potter!"

She threw down her napkin and stormed out of the Dining Hall.

Hermione felt sick and she pushed her food away from her. "Excuse me."

Hermione grabbed her book and headed out of the hall.

_It_ had happened.

The infamous moment where Snape turns to the Dark Lord permanently out of shame and rage had happened. Feeling nauseous still, Hermione ran outside down the stairs towards the lake. Thoughts of her research vanished and she could not help but hug herself thinking of Severus.

Hermione recalled the bitter older Professor Snape and the rage she had felt when she heard the story from Harry. A tear slid down her face at the thought of the confused boy she now knew to the monstrous hero he would become later.

"Oh Merlin. Severus I'm sorry but I can't change anything." Hermione choked out pressing her face into her hands as she wept.

Severus Snape was fuming by the lake.

Spending the last few hours practicing hexes on unsuspecting Gridleylows was hardly appeasing his rage. He stilled as someone came towards the lake. Some silly girl was sobbing her heart out. He thrust his hands in his inky black hair tugging at it.

He _hated_ Potter.

Hated him.

He MADE him do it.

He made him call her a Mud… Darling, innocent Lily hated him now.

It was all Potters fault.

Severus threw himself down on the rock resisting the urge to pull out his hair in frustration.

He had not meant it.

He felt so useless trying to fight them all and not fight, as he wanted too. This was his only safe haven from his father.

If he hexed Potter the way he craved to, it would result in expulsion.

Arrogant prat does not know what the real world was like.

Potter was probably was never yelled at by his father.

Severus stared at his bruised, bleeding knuckles. He had pounded the side of the rock to get out his frustration but the rage had still not abated.

A sob echoed by the lake and he made out a girl sitting by the rocks near the shore. He moved closer and the moonlight shone down on her face.

It was Hermione Granger.

He blinked as he heard her sob quietly and watched her press her face into her hands in despair.

Just another stupid Gryffindor that cried for no reason.

Well, Severus could give her a real reason. He still needed to verify whether she was worthwhile or not.

He had not paid much attention to the girl lately, and still needed to verify her virginity.

With a dark scowl, he climbed over the rock and walked towards her.

"A weeping Gryffindor, quite a pleasing sight I might say," purred Severus maliciously as he stalked towards her.

Severus looked slightly wild in his contained anger and he bled from his knuckles. He crouched down to look into Hermione's face as she looked up in surprise.

Tracks of silvery tears ran in rivulets down her pale face. Huge brown eyes shined with anguish as she stared across at Severus's dark rage-filled gaze.

Hermione suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine as she considered what that unleashed rage that reflected in his eyes could mean for her.

Severus mistook the reason for shudder and it made him react badly. He grabbed her up to him and he captured her hands together.

"I repulse you now do I?" demanded Severus as he stared into her eyes.

He gaze threatened to drown her in their black obsidian depths. "Before you couldn't stop wanting to tup me and now I disgust you?"

Severus smirked coldly and he released her wrists suddenly.

"I can make you want me," growled Severus.

Hermione whimpered from the sudden cold determination in his voice. He ripped her shirt down the front and exposed her to the night air.

"You want me even if you are disgusted by me." His voice was oddly triumphant.

Severus had a strange look on his face as he pressed his mouth just above the outline of her bra. The air combined with the heat from his mouth, caused her nipples to react and they swelled painfully against the soft cotton of the bra. Hermione jerked back slightly and he moved to pin her against the rock with his hips.

"You're not fighting me." His words were flat and emotionless.

Hermione closed her eyes and wet her lips.

He grabbed one of her hands and guided it down to his cock that was painfully hard under his robes.

She gasped from the feel of his size, she felt herself get wet, and her legs grew weak, as his mouth lowered to capture her nipple in his mouth through the bra. He hooked his fingertip into the top of her bra and tugged it down to reveal her plump breasts with swollen pink nipples.

"My god, you are beautiful witch." He breathed the words onto her nipple and she whimpered in pleasure as he separated her legs with his thigh.

"I could kiss you here… and here… forever."

Severus accentuated his words as he sucked deeply at each nipple, while his thigh rubbed against the soft wet center between her legs. She wiggled against him shamelessly, allowing him to use her to vent his rage and let him forget his humiliation. His hands roamed across her flesh, smoothing, teasing and taunting until she felt like a quivering mass.

She choked and her fingers delved into his silky hair, as she drew his head down to her chest. She pleaded with him through moans and cries to continue his exploration lower, to the center of her body which was wet with her need for his seductive, angry youth.

Severus grinned suddenly as he felt her pushing him down to his knees. He slide his hands under her skirt and tugged at her panties. "You are such an eager little Gryffindor."

He pressed a kiss to her belly and then lowered to her hip.

Hermione thought she was going to die from wanting him more.

She arched her back pressing her hot wetness against his thigh but she struggled to say the words that would damn them both forever. She reached out for his pants and tried to slip her hand inside but he caught her.

"Oh no, little girl. Not yet." Severus whispered silkily, a hint of the man behind the boy peeking through.

He smiled coldly at her before sliding his hand up to cup her sopping wet pussy. She shuddered, near to climax from that simple contact. She arched her back. He tugged on one nipple with his teeth, biting lightly until she moaned louder.

Severus spread her folds with his fingertips and he slid his finger inside of her hot wet center, crooning in her belly as he using his thumb to roll over her swollen clit. Hermione arched wildly as she orgasmed from the sensation.

Severus gently thrust in a little harder to make her orgasm again.

She jerked as he hit a barrier and she whimpered in pain. Severus jerked back and grabbed her wrists hard.

"You're a virgin? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was a fool and I would not realize? Is this just a game for you?" He was deeply confused and hurt seeped from his very core.

He knew she reacted like an experienced lover. He had given up the idea of using her for the potion and had been glad for it.

Hermione yelped at the sudden pain from his forceful fingertips. "No, I'm sorry. I was embarrassed. I thought you would think I was a fool for it."

Her embarrassment covered up the shock she felt.

Her mind worked wildly until she realized the potion restored her to her previous fifteen-year-old body when she was still a virgin.

The irony was mind numbing.

"Please believe me. I just wanted you to like me," she insisted. Her quiet voice seemed to calm him as she tried to ignore the tight press of his fingertips.

"Please don't be angry; I want you, only you." She whispered again, soothingly.

Severus swallowed hard. His hands released her wrists and she rubbed them slowly.

"Why were you crying?" His voice barely sounds normal. He seems to be breathing harshly.

She closed her eyes. "I missed my home a great deal."

She offered no more explanation and he did not ask.

"We better get back before someone discovers us here," he said suddenly.

Severus stepped away from her and waved his wand. Her clothes repaired themselves.

"We shouldn't let this happen again," mused Severus. His eyes filled with a strange anguish in their black depths.

Hermione swallowed hard and turned away. "Okay."

She watched him hesitate and then turn away, walking back to the castle.

Hermione's mind was running a million miles a minute.

He was going to do it. She could tell. His hesitation and slow purposefulness all shouted that he had resolved something in his mind.

He was going to use _her_ for the potion.

She needed to finish her research soon.

Otherwise, Hermione might be finished for all of time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Now for something completely different... but similar.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Coward! Weakling! Disgusting traitor!" The whispers surrounded him like a cyclone of rage and disgust.

Internally and externally.

Everywhere he went now he was branded.

The very physical scar left by the final battle made him an outcast everywhere.

Once he had been a very good-looking man. He had been beautiful.

White-blond hair fell in a silky wave to his shoulders.

He possessed a perfect face toned by years of perfect Pure-Blood breeding.

Icy silvery eyes carried the weight of coldness and indifference in a once beautiful visage now forever scarred from Fenrir's sharp claw.

One slice left him disfigured and forever noticeable.

The mark was thin but curved from his left eyebrow down to his jaw line. His hair was the perfect length to conceal its ugliness but still it was seen upon occasion.

Too often, for his liking.

He had seen the whole episode by the lake.

Granger almost seemed human for a moment. The man watched the exchange between Granger and Snape with a cold smile of satisfaction.

Granger was in _love _with Snape.

He could tell right off by that dreamy look that millions of girls use to give him before the fall. Not that it made a difference.

Granger was a pawn just like he was, so long ago.

He swilled the polyjuice potion and gagged from the taste.

He couldn't conceive of doing this long term but he was a true soldier.

A man who had nothing to lose and everything to gain if the outcome was different.

He could feel his body shifting to change back into Frank Longbottom.

Seducing Lily Potter was rather easy. Even with Longbottom's dubious looks.

Obviously Lily Evans was a soft touch.

He knew Voldemort was evil.

He knew that if he let things fall to hell that Voldemort was not immortal.

Harry Potter brought about Voldemort as much as he destroyed him.

Knowing what he did now, he could change everything to his favor.

If nothing else, he was still a _Slytherin_.

Now, it was a small matter of watching this drama between Granger and Snape unfold.

Tragic, but not his problem.

What was his problem was how his world had fallen apart after Voldemort fell.

Fire whiskey called to him and it sang in his blood but he ignored the burning sensation.

Duty called.

He had a responsibility to see this terrible thing thru to the end.

He could feel it in his gut.

He was supposed to be here.

_The Prince of Slytherin had returned after all. _

Draco Malfoy had come home at last.

No Mud-blood was going to change that.

No matter what it took.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(( Please read and review. Thanks for all your help by pointing out things that are off. I really appreciate it!!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**( Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Some dark stuff coming up. Yeah, that's Draco Malfoy if anyone was confused. =) ))**

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione spent the few days buried up to her nose in her Herbology textbooks. She had found something. Tetrodotoxin can be fatal; in smaller doses, it leads to a near-death state wherein metabolic functions are so depressed that the poisoned person is thought to be dead. It wasn't magic but it might work.

The horrifying upshot of all this was that total body paralysis becomes induced unfortunately the brain stays alert. This was not good news. Hermione shuddered, that means that everything that Voldermort did she would feel and experience. Hermione turned ashen and she closed the book. Hermione needed to steal from Professor Lectin.

Daunting prospect that it was.

Hermione rounded the corner of the library and ran into Lily.

"Oh! There you are Hermione. I was going to ask you, are you going to the Halloween Dance?" Lily looked flushed with excitement.

Hermione looked at Lily startled. "I didn't realize there was a dance at all."

Lily laughed. "Merlin. You are such a bookworm!"

Hermione shifted the books in her arms.

"Yes well they might just save your life one day." Hermione's lips twisted up with irony at her words.

Lily brightens. "You should ask someone to go. It is going to be so much fun. You seem really stressed out lately. Maybe you should ask Severus."

Hermione blinked the image of Severus pressed against her while dancing to seventies music. A helpless laugh sputtered out. "He doesn't strike me as a passionate dancer. Besides, he doesn't like me."

Lily smirked slightly. "Oh yes he does. I can tell. I've known him for ages you know."

Hermione feigned surprise. "Really? Hang on, I thought you liked Severus?" Hermione looked puzzled at her change of mind.

Lily turned red and shrugged. "That's before I met Frank. He is so rebellious and romantic. Quite unlike how I always imagined him. He's a really great kisser."

Hermione inwardly seethed with frustration.

She needed to talk to James Potter.

Yesterday.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco was being followed. The person never revealed him or herself but it was making him edgy. Frank Longbottom was stupefied indefinitely at the bottom of the lake.

Hermione was going to be sacrificed.

That he knew because without her death, Voldemort would not have gotten the potion.

Obviously, he had because Draco was here suffering from the events of it.

He could not have people skulking about and _messing_ with his plan.

The Polyjuice potion had worn off earlier so he traipsed towards the Forbidden Forest. Sitting through all those dull classes again. It was important to make an appearance so the Professors do not suspect.

Draco moved to his makeshift shelter in the cave to the North. The cold was keeping the spiders at bay but he still dealt with the occasional werewolf and hinky pink.

Draco crouched low and cast a fire to warm the dark cave. He could see an underground pool of water off in the distance that reflected the light of the fire. Draco reached behind a craggy rock that was near the fire.

He turned over the rock and pulled out a sack hidden beneath the roots. Inside of it, the time turner, a gift from his late father. A necklace that his beautiful mother had worn on the day she received the 'Kiss'.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman even in death and he felt a bitter blackness where his heart used to be at the thought of Potter, happy with his own wife and children.

Not for long, Potter.

Draco walked across to the pool and stared into the lake.

His own icy eyes shined back at him. _Cold, unforgiving and hateful._ He shrugged slightly so his pale hair fell forward to cover the scar.

His mark of cowardice was stark against his pale flesh and he could not bear to look at it.

"You shouldn't be here." A soft female voice spoke from the side.

Draco had his wand out and with a sleek movement, he held it at her throat.

Wordlessly Draco lit the wand to illuminate who had spoken.

It was a girl of undeterminable age.

Black hair tumbled about her face in soft curls to her shoulders; long bangs framed a heart-shaped face with slanted green eyes, fringed by long dark lashes. Her lips were bowed shaped and she was currently chewed on her bottom lip much to Draco's disgust. She was startlingly pretty and she looked familiar.

He must have seen her at Hogwarts.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Draco's tone was cold and the pixie shivered from the malice reflected there.

"My name is Anise. I go to Hogwarts sometimes. Although, I am here to see my family." She spoke very straightforwardly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your family lives in a cave?"

"It's hard to explain. I am supposed to be here. Sometimes I have visions. My aunt says it's all rot, but my friends believe me." Draco's eyes crossed slightly at the girls babbling.

"Listen to me little girl, you need to just go away before you get hurt," commanded Draco and turned his back on her and walked towards the fire to sit down.

Anise recognized the man scowling into the fire across from her.

He was Draco Malfoy.

Her dad had told her about him.

He was a broken man who had lost everything in the fall.

Branded a traitor by the Ministry, and a coward by the dark wizards he had fled the Wizarding World.

He has not been see in eleven years.

She also knew that Draco was not supposed to be in this time.

He was a traveler like herself.

Anise never listened to her parents about anything.

The man fascinated her and she supposed this was because she had a dream about him.

A fascinating dream where he had touched her and set her body on fire.

Anise believed in destiny more then anyone else in her family.

She knew where the cave was because she was a seer.

Beyond that, she knew that Draco Malfoy was making the_ biggest mistake_ in his life and she had to save him.

Anise sat across from him. Draco looked up and saw the girl stared at him with a rapt fascination.

Draco misinterpreted her look and snarled at her as he brandished his wand. "I_ said_, GO! Before I do something you regret," growled Draco. His voice sounded broken in his rage.

Anise's heart ached for the beautiful and damaged man in front of her, but self-preservation motivated her to flee.

She would come back once she had a plan.

After all, Draco Malfoy was supposed to be her destiny.

Potters do not run from their destiny.

They never have and they never will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione had a plan.

It was dangerous but effective.

She planned to insert a powerful sleeping draft in a box of chocolates that she will have delivered to Professor Lectin that night.

After talking to some of the other students, she discovered that chocolate frogs were a personal favorite.

The box was wrapped up in Slytherin green paper signed from "Malfoy".

Hermione grinned slightly.

The wretched Halloween Dance was coming up soon and she did not have a date.

Not that she expected Severus to ask her.

So far, only Sirius Black had asked her and she had said she would think about it.

Sirius was very physically aggressive and reminded her a little too much of Victor Krum at times. A dance was the perfect opportunity for Hermione to try to push Lily and James Potter together.

Hermione had one of the House Elves deliver the box to the professor, though it grated on her. House Elves were sorely abused and she hated to cost them more work. However, it was important that she was not associated with the package at all, which left Hermione with very little choice in the matter.

Besides, Lucius Malfoy was just the type of spoiled person that would call House Elves to do a task that he could manage perfectly well on his own.

Hermione made her way out of the kitchen after dropping off the package. She took a turn by the lake stopping for a moment to think. It was so peaceful by the water at night.

The moon was almost full and she wondered how poor Lupin was going to cope soon.

She walked to the rock where Severus had found her crying.

Hermione ran her hand over the smooth surface of the rock and the image of Severus panting in her ear as he touched her, filled her thoughts.

She closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment.

She was not a fool.

She knew that Severus would give her to the Death Eaters.

He had too, if history was to continue.

Even if he just took her blood and left her alone, Voldemort would command that he finish the job.

Tom Riddle was a suspicious man and would read some sort of weakness in Severus for leaving her alive. Also, if the magic was composed of her blood and she was alive, she may be able to counter the effects of the potion, negating it.

Voldemort would never risk his power over a filthy Mud-Blood.

Severus was young and foolish to think he could simply walk away from this with Hermione's life intact.

The poison had a high fatality rate.

Nevertheless, it was her only chance.

If she wanted a chance at staying alive, she had to make Voldemort and Severus believe that she was dead. Voldemort would need to think that Severus killed her to cement his trust in Severus.

Even being the brightest witch of her age, her brain felt like chewing gum. She dropped her head in her hands and waited for the hour to pass when she could safely sneak into Professor Lectin's potion stores.

Severus watched Hermione by the lake.

He noticed she liked to come out here a lot and he felt drawn to her defeated looking posture.

She was so deep in thought she had not noticed his presence for the last ten minutes. Merlin, she made him hard just looking at her. Something beyond that confident sexiness, she seemed to exude. She had such beautiful, trusting eyes.

No one had ever looked at Severus like that in his whole life. It was as if someone had made her just for him. _Perfect._ From the way her body curved against his own, to the way she tasted like a sweet apple on the first bite.

A virgin.

It had churned his guts to find it out.

He had considered lying to Voldemort.

Lucius had gotten to him first.

Someone was passing information among the Slytherin. Someone who saw the whole thing and had told Lucius Malfoy everything.

Voldemort expected his potion now.

Severus knew that if he did not provide it, he would die. If he provided it then Voldemort owed him. He could ask for the Mudblood, for a plaything. Severus nodded to himself.

He could never love her, but he could protect her.

_She would be his and his alone_.

Surely, Voldemort would not deny him such a small request.

Feeling a bit bolstered by his thoughts Severus continued to watch over Hermione silently until she rose up and started to walk back to the Castle. He followed her determined little walk as she headed towards the dormitories. Hermione looked around furtively for a moment and moved to the left.

Severus stopped in momentary shock.

Hermione was heading towards the Slytherin section of the rooms.

He was beginning to wonder if she was looking for him when she turned and knocked on Professor Lection's office door in the dungeon. After a moment, she opened the door and went inside.

The door swung shut firmly behind her.

Once inside Hermione turned to face the Potion Master with a ready smile.

Professor Lectin was asleep and her heart pounded in relief. She tiptoed past the snoring Professor and went into his potion stores. Hermione began searching cabinets and trunks. Finally seeing more supplies hidden in the closet she rushed forward as quiet as possible. Hurriedly, she sorted through the various bottles with nervous fingers.

Belladonna, aloe, toenail clippings, Gridleylows hearts, Tetr…Hermione grasped the bottle gingerly and pocketed it.

Hermione sagged with relief against the wall wiping sweat from her eyes. Hermione straightened and turned to walk out when she felt the first prickle of warning. The bottle iced over around her, frost collected in the potions and she looked at one of the cabinets she had pried open in her search.

An inky blackness poured out with a whooshing sound and she felt dreadfully cold. Her breath squeaked out in a thick mist as the Dementor rushed towards her.

The Dementor's open mouth screamed in despair as it rushed the unconscious Professor Lectin.

Hermione ran after it and pulled her wand out.

The thing hissed and came at her sucking at her breath as she harshly expelled it. She screamed at the forceful strike and tried to steady her wand hand but she felt such despair that it threatened to overwhelm her.  
.

.

.

Outside the room, Severus paced back and forth in thought.

What was Hermione doing with the Potions Master?

Severus scowled and he felt an unfamiliar rage fill him.

He felt hurt and angry.

Jealous.

No, not jealous, just protective.

Hermione was his project and Professor Lectin was a slimy old wizard.

She could have nothing to say to him that Severus could not also hear.

Severus growled and knocked on the door sharply. A muffled scream echoed through the door back at him and he pushed the door open with a growl.

"Hermion…!"

Severus stumbled backwards as the Dementor rushed him and began to suck at his spirit. He fell to his knees from the force of the anguish coming off the Dementor. He fell forward on his hand and shuddered from the Dementor's attack. _He could see Hermione dead at his hands, blood staining the floor around him._

He screamed in rage and tried to fight the Dementor off.

Hermione saw the Dementor attack Severus full force and she cried out as he fell to his knees. Tears fell down her cheeks and she felt desperate. She concentrated on her wand as she threw herself in front of Severus.

Her voice carried in the little room like a battle cry.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She thought of Severus.

His elegant hands on her in passion.

His bravery in the future.

The sacrifice's he made, the terrible love consuming her for him.

She felt a powerful magic pouring off her wand and a bright light shaped like a doe exploded forth from her wand as it repelled the Dementor.

Hermione held onto her wand steadily glaring at the Dementor who was trying so hard to get to Severus.

He had so much angst, so much hatred and rage.

He was probably a banquet for a Dementor.

Severus stared wide eyed up at Hermione and something flickered briefly in his eyes.

The Dementor unable to get through her barrier, fled out of the office and into the hallway.

Hermione staggered on her feet and warily held her wand up though the brilliant white light of the doe had faded by now.

Her Patronus had changed.

It was no longer an Otter.

She felt numb from the implications of that.

She _loved_ Severus.

Her patronus had changed to look like his.

Or did his look like hers?

She felt the world go white and fuzzy around the edges and she shook her head.

Tears poured down her face as she stared at Severus with a look of raw bewilderment.

Severus stood up and grasped Hermione around her arms. "Are you okay?" Severus demanded harshly as his dark eyes traveled all over her searchingly.

"You, it was always me…" She choked softly as tears poured down her face in wonder. "It was always me." She whispered almost singsong and Severus narrowed his eyes worriedly.

Hermione felt a great relief inside her.

Even if he did not love her now, he would eventually.

Maybe it would be worth it.

All of it.

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his own for a tender kiss and the world went dark as she fell unconscious.

Severus grasped her quickly as he swung her limp form up into his arms.

She weighed next to nothing and he repressed the urge to gather her closer to him.

Her head fell limply onto his shoulder and he could feel her hot breath through his robes.

He almost felt dizzy with relief.

He had never seen a Patronus that large before and he assumed this was exhaustion.

He carried her to his room and swiftly shut the door behind him.

Severus gently laid her down on his bed.

He pushed aside her hair from her face and took a moment to look at her.

Tear tracks had made their way down her pale cheeks, and her expressive eyes were closed. Her lips parted and soft huffs expelled from her puffy lips as she exhaled slowly.

At that moment, Severus wanted to keep her here forever.

Severus sighed and took her small hand in his own.

He remembered that first day he met her.

How she had looked at him.

She would have protected him from his father.

He knew that innately now.

He resented the feelings, the weakness she brought about in him.

A small part of him wished for this though.

This contentment of being next to her.

He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her unconscious form close to him. He curled his arm around her middle protectively and rested his chin on the top of her head cocooning her in his warmth.

Nobody would have to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your many reviews!!!!! **

**I am amazed that my traffic for this story is in the thousands, I hope if you like it and are not reviewing, that you do so, since I like to take people's theories and opinions and apply them practically throughout the story. **

**Obviously, both of these characters have Non-Canon characteristics due to their ages. Hermione is an adult, charmed to look like a teenager. Severus is a teenager, and not his usual antagonistic adult self. Any behavior that is_ slightly off ,_ is intentional. **

**Usually. =) **

**I love all of your input and I hope you tell me what you think in regards to my versions of these characters.**

**Adult Content in this chapter, as per usual. Heavy lemons, smut and stuff. **

.

.

.

.

Hermione felt warmth all around her.

It was a strange but welcome sensation, especially after the chill of the Dementors.

Hard male warmth spooned against her legs and back and she could feel the gentle press of a hot mouth on ear. She snuggled deeper into Severus's arms and he froze at her movement.

She felt the thick press of his erection against her buttocks and she bit down on her lower lip.

Eyes closed she stretched out so he felt the sudden press of her curves against his hardness.

Severus stared down at the girl in his arms.

He had to do it eventually.

He was going to claim her soon.

Once Voldemort gave her to him, he could have her forever.

He licked her ear and she shuddered in delight.

Tentatively she rolled over to face him. Those bright inquisitive eyes stared into his and spurred him to move slowly. Severus gently brushed a hand over her belly and then lowers to the apex between her legs.

He felt the heat pulse there, slow and steady.

Hermione stared at him with trust in her eyes, and Severus purred at her as his fingertips stroked her there. "Beautiful. So responsive, you were made just for me."

He whispered the words and a lock of his silky black hair fell forward to cover his eyes. He dipped his head and drop a moist kiss on her nipple through her shirt. He breathed hotly against her flesh and her body stood at attention.

Hermione was sure it was an _Unforgivable_ for Severus to be this hot as a teenager.

She was drenched between her legs.

Knowing that he was all hers for this moment in time made her body quiver. It was torture.

It was an exquisite torture and Severus was the bastard that knew it.

She moaned softly, her eyes dilated from pleasure.

He licked at her throat and nimbly unbuttoned her shirt with quick fingers. His voice quite simply melted her nether regions.

"You know some witches use a poison to get the effect your eyes have right now," commented Severus with a droll tone.

He traces the outline of her moist mouth, staring into her eyes, darkened with lust. His cold lecturing tone so reminded her of the adult Snape, that she just moaned in need, as she grew wetter,hotter and nearly mindless.

"Belladonna. They say that it makes them look aroused. More fuckable." Severus smirked as he slid his fingers up her skirt and tugged down her panties.

The brief contact of his calloused fingertips as he gently touched her center made her quiver.

"Your eyes are so big I can see every bit of your arousal witch. You're shameless but so very fuckable."

The shock of him saying the profanity coupled with tenderness ran a lance of heat through her.

His long elegant fingers traced up and down her thigh as his voice teased her with its silky cruel tone and she almost wanted to scream in anticipation.

"Please…"

Hermione struggled to press her legs together, shame infused her cheeks with a blush, as he exposed her desire and teased her arousal with such a cold indifference.

Severus smirked down at the wriggling bundle of pleasure that was Hermione Granger. He felt himself about to explode from her response to him.

She was so free, so caring and so innocent.

He was a Deatheater and she was completely aroused by him.

"You are so very hot, witch." Severus stood up and slipped off his robes.

Underneath he was naked except a pair of black silk pants that fitted his lean whipcord body. His skin was white silk wrapped around stone, carved and perfectly sculptured in every way.

Nothing she had imagined in her dreams had come close to the real thing.

Hermione eyes glazed over at the sight of his chest and licked her lips in appreciation.

Severus was still a boy in many ways.

Under the candlelight his alabaster skin glowed with life and vitality despite the grotesque skull mark that was on his lower arm.

Hermione flicked her gaze to the malicious evil that had already branded itself into his flesh. His eyes glowed with with malevolence as he saw her glance.

"Scared yet?" An unpleasant smile crept onto Severus's features.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and parted her legs at his obvious intent to intimidate her.

Severus's eyes traveled down to the pink center that flashed under soft curls.

"You forget Slytherin, Gryffindor's aren't afraid of anything." Her voice held a sensual taunt that hid her desperate need.

Severus thought his heart would stop when she clasped her arms above her head. She arched her back so her breasts pushed out, the pink nipples swollen with her arousal and her eyes glowed with desire.

"If I was afraid of the dark, I wouldn't be here Severus," whispered Hermione.

Something meaningful lingered behind those terse words but Severus could not think right now.

Not staring between her legs at the heaven she was offering him.

He cursed under his breath and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall.

He searched out her gaze to see her face.

She looked startled and hungry.

Not scared.

Severus moved towards her and held her legs still as she parted them.

"Not yet," replied Severus urgently. His voice sounded strained and he bent his head and touched down on her center with his tongue.

Hermione arched her back.

"What….what are you doing?" gasped Hermione.

Hermione had never had someone taste her down there before and she mentally cursed her other lovers.

Severus greedily lapped up all the juices that she had spilled and encouraged more with every teasingly flick. Severus found her clit and bore down. He sucked gently at the swollen nub. Hermione burst and flooded from the gentle pressure combined with his hands holding her legs apart forcefully.

"Merlin, you are so sweet." Severus moaned as he captured more of her.

Hermione died that night.

Died in Severus's arms, repeatedly.

The pleasure was so intense that she was sure that she was ruined for life.

It made her so sad suddenly that this was all she would have with him. She had this intense boy for such a short time and then her life with him was over.

Hermione swallowed her tears.

"Please Severus, I need you. I need to feel you be a part of me," begged Hermione.

Her words broke over his head and Severus raised himself up to look at her quizzically.

"Yes, Hermione," replied Severus The way he said her name almost broke her in two. She clasped his back and pulled him on top of her.

Severus met her eyes and sounded unsure as he spoke for the first time. "It will hurt. I will try not to make it to painful for you." His worried eyes met hers and she pressed her face trustingly into his neck.

"I trust you,"replied Hermione softly.

Severus jerked at her words and he eased into her hot tightness, the wetness helped a bit but it was painful since he was thick.

Hermione whimpered and he kissed her mouth soothingly as he thrusted all the way in, to the hilt. Hermione's scream tore through her lips and into his mouth and he licked and kissed her as the pain gradually subsided.

Severus felt a deep satisfaction at the feeling of owning her.

He was her first and she would never feel this way with anyone else. He slowly pumped in and out of her. His insides convulsed as the pleasure built up for him.

Hermione moaned slowly and he could tell it was pleasure. He worked her harder, forcing his hips to rise up and meet her clit with every hard jolt.

Sweat poured down his back as he rode her.

Hermione clasped his back and drove him deeper inside her wet hot center. He could feel her body throb with pleasure, poised before it exploded and he jerked as he spilled inside her.

He panted heavily careful not to crush her with his weight.

She squirmed in the last throes of her orgasm beneath him and he felt the blood trickle down his thigh.

The blood...

Voldemort's blood.

He had to act quickly.

He leapt off her and rushed to get a vial.

Hermione still spasming, rolled over from his abrupt departure.

Severus scooped the spilt blood from the sheets and deposited it into the vial.

He could _not_ look up as Hermione came around and noticed what he was doing. He felt like such a bastard after everything that had passed between them. He knew the scene would get ugly and he dreaded it. He controlled his expression and settled on one of neutrality.

Severus waited for her rage, the tears and worse the hatred.

He straightened and replaced the cap on the top of the vial.

Severus turned away from her, unable to look at her beautiful trusting eyes that would inevitably be filled with betrayal.

Hermione finally spoke.

Her voice was without malice but it sounded dull even to Severus's ears.

"I don't regret it," whispered Hermione.

Severus nodded but his eyes could not meet her face.

He could not explain the terrible feeling.

Like he had betrayed her.

Worse, as if she had done it knowing he would betray her.

She was so accepting of it.

He struggled with himself. _He was filth._

He was vile and weak compared to her unending courage and strength.

He was… crying.

Severus looked in shock at the tear that splashed on his hand holding the vial.

He finally worked the courage up to look at her but Hermione had fled the room long before.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione blindly ran back to her room.

She said the password and dodged into the bathroom slamming the door shut. "Are you okay Hermione?"

She could hear Lily's voice on the other end of the door.

"I'm fine." Hermione's voice sounded overly bright.

Hermione turned back to look in the mirror.

Her eyes looked bloodshot and her skin was almost translucently pale under the harsh bathroom light. Her lips looked swollen and her hair was sticking up wildly about her face.

She looked conquered.

She closed her eyes and slide down the bathroom wall, pressing her fingertips to her lips. Her thoughts traveling back to the final moments before he had ruined everything.

She could smell him on her.

Lily knocked gently on the door again.

Lily's voice was soft but excited. "Hermione? Someone is here to see you."

Hermione jerked herself to her feet. "What? Just a minute."

Hermione hurriedly ran water over her face and tied her curly haphazard hair back in a ponytail. She slipped on a robe over her wrinkled clothes, stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the door to open it.

Sirius Black stood there with a handful of wild flowers that he obviously stole from the green house.

His lanky form leaned on the door with arrogant ease and for a moment, Hermione felt confused.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Sirius smirked at her and offered the flowers with an exaggerated bow. "For you. I wanted to know you answer about the Dance. Come on Granger. Have fun with me. It's not all that serious… just a bit of dancing and flirting."

Hermione numbly took the flowers and then handed them automatically to Lily who was listening behind the half opened door.

"I… um… No, I don't think so," replied Hermione. She sighed and started to shut the door.

Sirius stuck his foot in the slot to prevent it from closing. "Why not then?" challenged Sirius."

"I don't dance," countered Hermione, with a helpless shrug.

Sirius ran his eyes over Hermione thoughtfully.

"I'll teach you. Come on, it'll be fun Granger. Please? I think I might die if you say no," protested Sirius.

Hermione snorts. "You'll die from being turned down is more like it," retorted Hermione.

Sirius smirks. "That too... The Marauders reputation is at stake here. Besides, I do actually like you. You are…kind of gutsy and I like your hair."

"My hair?" echoes Hermione with a look of disbelief.

She realized that Sirius was making her feel much better and she bit her bottom lip.

Sirius whined like a dog.

"Please? I will even let you tell me to behave. I kind of like that completely strict teacher nonsense you have going on. You can keep an eye on me so I do not do anything crazy. If you don't, you will totally be responsible," claimed Sirius with a nod.

Hermione laughs again and she feel's lighter then she has in days. "Okay. I'll go to the dance with you."

Sirius jumped up and gave a howl in triumph. "See you Friday Night!" He spun around and took off for the boy's corridor at a full run.

Hermione closed the door and looked at Lily. "Guess I have a date. No costume though." She sits down on the bed gingerly as her body recalls the previous activities of the evening.

Lily smiles. "Don't worry; I will help you figure one out. Something sexy. You will need it if you are going to keep Sirius by your side all night. That boy is a dog if I ever saw one."

Lily looked up as Alice came in and closed the door.

"Hermione has a date for the Dance," exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"I know, James told me Sirius was going to ask her," replied Alice with a grin.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and listened absently to their chatter.

She wondered if Severus would be sleeping a wink tonight.

Probably.

_Bastard._

"Hang on, why would Potter tell you?" Lily tilted her head confused.

Alice turned slightly red. "Oh, because he is my date for the dance."

Lily choked.

"What? Why would he ask you? I mean, you are beautiful but he is such a thickhead, arrogant prat! I never would have imagined he would date someone so nice. No offense Alice," stammered Lily.

Hermione wondered absently if Lily realized she was battling with jealousy.

Alice stared at Lily as if she had grown two heads.

"What a horrid thing to say. I think I am lucky a good looking, charming and talented man has asked me to the dance," countered Alice with a bewildered look at Lily.

Hermione interjected before the girls said something they regretted.

"I think what Lily means is, you're too good for him, _literally_. Now, we should get some sleep. I have a test tomorrow in Transfiguration." Hermione shot them both a look.

Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin and flicked off her light.

The other girls fell silent and turned off their own lights.

No one slept for a while that night.  
.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape did not get much sleep.

He was too busy working on the potion that Hermione had unknowingly helped to complete.

He was having difficulty concentrating. So many memories flooded his mind at different times. The way she breathed, her sounds of orgasms and the soft way she said his name post coital echoed relentlessly.

Severus watched the potion change to the appropriate color and he fell back into her chair in exhaustion.

One potion in exchange for one tantalizing mudblood with bad taste in men.

He hoped she would understand why he did it.

Once he explains it was necessary to secure their future.

Her life was at stake here.

Lucius had an unhealthy fascination with Hermione.

This was for her own good, though he would not able to tell her that.

She would forgive him, eventually.

Hermione was like that, she would forgive him because she did not know how not too.

She was so bloody good all the time.

She made his Slytherin side want to boil.

The goody two shoes Gryffindor was under his skin.

Severus looked up at a sudden noise at the window. A black crow flew through with a missive in its beak. Severus had received messages from the Dark Lord through this bird before. He gave the crow a blood night crawler from his collection. It flew off with a squawk.

Severus turned the parchment over.

It was blank, which meant it was enchanted. _Damn_. With a sigh he reached over for one of his unused quills. He pierced the tip of his finger and blood bubbled up. The sharp pain made him wince as he stroked his finger onto the parchment. The blood seemed to thin and spread out revealing the message hidden within.

**  
**_**Severus,**_

I have heard of the deflowering of a beautiful rose. You will recall my earlier missive. I do hope business is well and progressive. Lucius says that he is eager to display your rose in its proper setting. I am sure you will not mind lending it to him. It is just a flower after all and is delicate and doomed to a short life span regardless. I look forward to seeing you again soon.

V.

As the words formed, Severus's eyes scanned the paper quickly before the words faded away forever.

Lucius was sticking his Pure-Blood nose into his business too often.

It would seem that Severus needed to remind Lucius why he needed the Half-Blood Prince, not the other way around.

Sure, Lucius would be able to have Hermione for a toy.

_When Severus Snape was dead._

.

.

.

.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate your comments and welcome criticisms. Thanks!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco headed back to the cave.

It had been another exhausting day of avoiding Granger, seducing Evans and passing clues to his Father under the guise of a polyjuiced Frank Longbottom.

Draco had a stroke of luck when he was exiting the Slytherin common room after slipping a note to his father. He could hear noises coming from what he knew was Snape's room. Moans and the repetitive rocking of tupping escaped from the cracks in the door.

Snape was breaking in Granger.

_Weird._

Draco knew that it would happen eventually but the thought of his Godfather and Granger getting it on was too weird.

Snape would thank him for this eventually.

He had respected his Godfather greatly and his death was on of the many that Draco would change.

Draco had thought long and hard about simply killing James and Frank, thus negating all of the events in the future. However, he could not bring himself to kill anyone, even now. He was so weak.

No matter how much he hated Potter he could not summon the words. This way was less messy and was not a one-way ticket to Azkaban when he is found out.

Draco walked through the trees and headed for the stream leading towards the cave.

Snape had saved his skin once before.

Draco would return the favor.

Hell, he would even leave the mangy Granger alone so Snape could have someone to be with.

Stupid Mudblood was only fulfilling her own destiny by coming here.

Time was a tricky thing.

Even a girl as clever as Granger had assumed that she was changing everything. No, Granger had a destiny. Draco saw the way that Professor Snape had looked at her when she was not watching in class. Every cruel trick that Draco had played on her was to get a reaction from her.

Professor Snape had never responded to his cruelty but Draco saw the look of anguish in his gaze from time to time when no one was supposed to see.

Draco had never understood it then.

He thought that the Professor was just a bitter old man who hated them all and barely tolerated Draco.

However, Professor Snape had been staring at the one thing he could_ never _have.

Hermione Granger.

Draco laughed at the irony of all of it.

Everyone assumed Draco was an idiot in school because of the company he kept.

He had higher OWL's then Granger. He was top of his class until the end of the sixth year when everything went to hell. As a Deatheater, he had respect and was feared by all.

It felt empty to him.

His mother had wasted away in front of his eyes.

The Dark Lord had tortured his family when they had fallen out of favor. The school was full of brave little idiots that had all guts and no smarts.

It had been so easy to tear them all down.

He hated them for that.

Why weren't they cleverer? Where was Granger when the students needed her to rally them? Off playing nursemaid to Potter and the Weasel. Draco felt sick thinking about the things that the Carrow's had done to the students.

Did people really believe he liked casting the Cruciatius curse on children of dubious blood?

_What kind of monster did they think he was??! _

He remembered the taste of vomit in his mouth after he had cursed a small girl who looked a little like a young Ginny Weasley. She had cried and cried for days afterward around the school as she hid in the shadows. Draco had watched her carefully to ascertain she was not permanently damaged.

Yet, later that same girl fell in the final battle at Hogwarts. 

He did not even know her name.

Fenrir had been about to eat her while she was hurt and wounded and Draco could not take it. Poor little bit. He hexed Fenrir and fought him. His scar was a physical reminder of that battle. He could not save the girl.

He was just a weak ineffectual Malfoy.

Not for much sooner though.

This was ALL Potter's fault.

If he did not have to be so damned special!

All those people could have been stopped.

Draco knew where the Horocrux's were.

He intended to destroy them before they ever got to this point. Draco was ready for a new world. One where Potter did not exist and his Mother was still alive. Before he was a murderer and a betrayer of everyone in school and his family.

A new world where it did not sicken him to see his face in the mirror.

Draco made his way towards the cave.

A scream broke through his thoughts and he flicked his wand up at the ready. His silver eyes narrowed as he ran towards the scream. He stopped just at the clearing before the cave in shock.

The girl from the other night was bundled tightly in silver webbing spindling down from a tree. The spider web was enormous. One of Aragon's brood probably. The webbing was squeezing her tightly as she struggled to get to her wand. Anise's arms were pinned down at her sides but her wand had fallen out from her pocket as she hung sideways. The wand was roughly a few feet below her hand entangled in the glossy thread.

The cause for the scream became obvious as an enormous black hairy spider edged forward, its fangs glistened a milky substance that Draco assumed was paralyzing salvia. Common enough for most spiders to have that to numb its victims and subdue them. Once she was bitten though, she would be dead. Unable to get her wand, the spider would simply eat her bite by bite.

Probably alive.

Draco paused for a moment and then acted. "Accio Anise."

He called on the magic to propel her forward from the webbing. Anise was flung in his arms and he almost dropped his wand. Draco started running for the mouth of the cave and he didn't look back. He could hear the hiss of the spider at loosing its dinner. He could hear the click of its multiple legs as it began running after him. He felt the spider leap above him and he shuddered as the hairy legs almost brushed his head. The sickly black spider landed in front of him and it clicked its legs as it blocked the cave entrance. Draco dumped Anise to the ground without a second thought.

Draco faced off with the spider. His wand glowed and he arched his arm in a curve, throwing the one hex that would stop something this big.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green sickly glow of the magic infused the spider and it shuddered falling over on its back as he blasted it. Draco could feel the hated darkness as it consumed him from the spell. The spider did not move again.

Draco cut away the binding with a knife from his pocket. Anise's eyes were wide with fear as she watched him grimly loosen her. He said nothing about the Unforgivable he just used. It was self-defense and the Spider would never have left him alone. He did not want it creeping up one night while he slept for retribution.

Anise watched him silently for a long moment as he untangled her bare legs. The moonlight hit them as he appeared from behind the trees.

He saw what she was wearing for the first time.

Muggle Clothes. A black t-shirt that was far too formfitting, with a purple plaid mini skirt combined with knee-high boots. She wore some strange netting on her legs under the skirt but they were ripped now. He rubbed a red mark on her calf where the binding had rubbed it raw under the netting.

"What are you doing here? Wont the school miss you?" Draco spoke quietly but there was an aggressive lilt to this tone.

Anise was slowly recovering from her shock at what happened. She shook her head numbly as Draco's fingers rubbed her leg. She swallowed and looked up at her savior.

Draco seemed withdrawn and guarded. His eyes narrowed and his hair fell into his face, blocking the scar she knew was there.

Draco's hands were warm and calloused against her flesh and she shivered. Draco looked up at her. "You are cold," Draco observed with a frown.

He swept her up in his arms like a bundle of wood and carried her to the mouth of the cave. Anise was bewildered by his behavior. He was acting so protective and yet distant. Anise, however, was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Once inside the cave, Draco started a fire and pulled out a blanket for her to sit on. He grabbed his satchel and rummaged through his bag, finally he withdrew a bottle of half-drunk firewhiskey. He tossed it to her.

Anise caught it and pulled off the top. She imagined seeing Draco's lips on the bottle before and took a swig.

Draco's eyes followed the pixie as she took a rather large swig of the firewhiskey. The girl was strange and seemed a little lost. It was his bane to be stuck watching out for this little girl right now. After the nameless victim of Fenrir he could not bring himself to let another girl suffer for his cowardice.

Anise handed back the bottle to Draco and he took it swilling it hard. She wet her lips watching him across the fire.

"You seem sad," Anise said suddenly. Her voice sounded small in the cave.

"No, not sad. Just determined. Besides, its none of your business," corrected Draco. He sounded arrogant even to himself. He cursed under his breath and shoved the bottle back in her hand. "You're in shock. Trust me, it will help."

"Are you in shock often? This bottle is half empty," teased Anise. Her lips quirked slightly.

Draco stared hard at the girl in annoyance.

"Yes, it positively shocks me that you are sitting here with me. AGAIN. Thus, I need the fire-whiskey," Draco snarled at her. His scornful voice broke across her and she frowned.

"You have a bad temper. What are you so angry about?" The girl took another swig and winced at the burning feeling in her guts.

Draco looked frustrated and he rubbed his forehead. "What did you say your name was?"

"Anise." She giggled slightly and hiccuped after her third drink from the bottle.

Draco frowned slightly and took the bottle back from her.

"Quite the lightweight. Anise what?" Draco wanted to know why this girl was following him around.

Anise felt fuzzy headed and she shrugged to his question. "You wouldn't believe me," replied Anise as she rubbed her hands together, marveling as the numbness from the liquor spread to her extremities.

Draco narrowed his eyes at that answer and he moved closer to her. Anise could feel him sit closer, she turned her head and he was suddenly, directly in front of her. Inches away.

She wet her lips looking at his own with interest.

She felt herself flush with excitement at the beautiful man who was so close to her. Her dream had started like this. Unable to help herself she found her fingertips caressing the silvery pale blond strands of hair that fell to his chin.

Draco started at her touch but then his eyes widened slightly as he realized she was aroused. She was probably five years younger then him. Her berry moist lips puckered slightly and she closed her eyes as she tilted her face up to him.

It was a _very_ virginal pose.

Anise's cheeks were flushed with heat from the fire-whiskey and she looked unbelievably lovely to him. It had been a long time for him since he had touched a woman. It had been almost two years since the fall when women began to be disgusted by him. Anise did not look disgusted. She looked fresh, clean, and distracting.

Draco ignored the offered lips and stared into the fire. "Try me," replied Draco mildly.

Anise opened her eyes and saw him looking away from her. A bit of her temper showed at his rejection of her offered kiss. 

"Potter. Lily Anise Potter."

Draco Malfoy reeled back from her in shock. Draco grabbed Anise and shook her.

"That's not funny." He growled at her.

Anise stared blurry-eyed at him. He looked like a lethal golden panther. He also looked _really_ angry. Anise wet her lips and stared down at his beautiful mouth that was set in a grim line now.

"I have never found my name to be particularly amusing," Anise mumbled.

Draco released her. "That's not possible. I have researched the Potter line. James Potter was an only child," hissed Draco in disbelief.

Anise nodded to him and grabbed the bottle back to take a sip. "Yes. That's true," answered Anise.

Draco raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't." Anise handed the bottle back to him.

"You're not making any sense." Draco looked like he wanted to throttle her.

She smiled dreamily up at him thinking that he was so attractive when he was angry. Like some golden avenging angel of vigilance.

"I make _perfect_ sense. You just are not listening to me," commented Anise as she stretched and yawned.

The effects of liquor coursing through her inexperienced veins. Draco's eyes followed the line of her shirt when it rose up. Her flesh was smooth and creamy on her flat tight stomach. Draco saw her small breasts through the thinness of the shirt and he felt himself responding to the little pixie that was trying to make him insane.

Draco stared hard at Anise and turned her to face him.

Her youthful face was flushed from the alcohol and her eyes were at half-mast. Thick beautiful eyelashes shaded emerald green eyes that were paired with dramatic slanted eyebrows. Her luminous features were further softened by a cloud of soft tumbling black curls about her face. Her moist pink lips were lush and full.

Draco stared hard at her before a soft breath escaped his mouth like a curse.

"Impossible," spat Draco.

Draco refused to accept that sitting across from him was the undeniable proof that he was going to fail in this mission. This startling girl would not be here if he succeeded.

"No…" Draco moaned in anguish.

His moan was cut short when a pair of soft lips pressed into his own.

Draco felt warmth expand in his chest at Anise's innocent kiss. He fiercely wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. Draco's hair fell to brush her cheek as he devoured her. Anise could feel his erection growing beneath her. She gasped for breath as they finally separated and she licked his bottom lip tentatively. Her pink tongue almost undid him.

Draco struggled to grasp some of that infamous Malfoy indifference but he could not find it. Her fingers delved into his hair and he found himself closing his eyes as she explored the silky locks.

"You have such beautiful hair Draco." Anise whispered.

She licked complacently at the pulse in his neck. Her feather light kisses sent a rush of heat through his groin and he groaned before her words settled into his brain.

Her body had shifted to face him and she was now straddling him as she kissed his neck enthusiastically.

Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her back from him.

He glared down at her and Anise swallowed hard at the cold look that he had summoned.

Suddenly Anise wished she had listened to her father once, or hell even Uncle Ron.

Draco Malfoy was a cold son of a beeswax according to them.

Dangerous and unstable, slimy ferret… was the actual term. She never understood the ferret part. Draco was as far from a ferret as she could imagine. He was more like a sleek, savvy lion.

Anise stared into his wintry gaze and she shivered suddenly.

"I never told you my name. Ever." Draco said flatly.

Draco was beginning to feel nauseous inside. He could not be right about her. This could NOT be Potter's little girl. He remembered the announcement with an acidic burn in his stomach. He searched mentally for a name. Lily Anne Potter? Or, Anise. He gripped her arms tighter and she winced but stared back defiantly at him.

"Everyone knows who you are when I am from." She whispered.

Immediately she regretted it because the Draco from before withdrew and a cold stranger was in his place.

Draco ducked his head and hair slid into place covering the scar. He had forgotten about it.

Anise had not seemed to care about it. Regardless, if she was here then she was trying to stop him. She was a threat and she was his enemy's daughter. Draco stood up and Anise spilled out of his lap and fell to the ground.

"You are Harry Potter's daughter," Draco stated flatly with disgust evident in his gaze.

Anise nodded slowly, wondering why everything was falling apart so fast. This was not how her dream went. It was supposed to be warm and intense and Draco was tender and fierce.

Nothing was happening according to plan.

Her buzz was dying a fast death and she felt cold suddenly.

Draco stood up and stared at her on the floor. Anise looked utterly disarmed and her dreamy look was being replaced by fear as he contemplated what to do with her. _Why did she have to be so bloody beautiful? _Draco shifts slightly and draws his wand.

"Accio wand." Draco utterly softly and Anise's wand flew to him and he caught it. His cold eyes slid back to her.

Draco settled himself back in the chair and pointed the wand at her.

"Start talking. Fast," commanded Draco with a grim look.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(( Sorry about the Draco & Anise only chapter, Sev/Her next post. I promise. I hope everyone is liking the antagonist. Draco is so much fun to write. Let me know thoughts, opinions and etc... Thanks!))


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days passed quickly enough and soon it was the night of the dance.

Hermione had not seen a sign of Severus in her classes and she could only assume that he was working on the potion with a dogged concentration.

What little hope Hermione held that Severus was suffering from regret of what he had done to her, was gone. Severus had not attempted to contact her or indicate in any way that she was more then a one-night stand with tremendous benefits for him and the Dark Lord.

Hermione's heart felt bruised inside.

Her body was sore and she could not stop thinking about the way he felt inside her. Still all of this aside, she was still required to find a costume for the Halloween ball.

Lily had taken her to Hogsmeade on a special trip to find something to wear. In the clothing shop across from Honeydukes, she found a store with costumes in limited supply. Hermione searched through the closet and sighed. None of the costumes were her size.

Lily was determined though; she continued to search until she pulled out a jewel piece. "Weird, I wonder if this is a headset." Lily untangled the costume and then gasped slightly. "Oh…. Um, this is the costume." Hermione began to laugh.

The jeweled piece was similar to a Muggle bikini with scraps of see-through silk covering the jeweled bottoms and the top was clearly just the jeweled bra with glittering straps.

Hermione gasped with laughter. "Oh no, I can just imagine Se.. Sirius's face. Forget it."

Hermione went to throw the scrap of costume back when a dress caught her eyes. It was thin filmy gold and it split down the middle to a point. The material was held together by two straps about the waist where the hip and upper torso is. It was revealing but technically not vulgar. More, goddess-like then anything.

Hermione held it up. "What do you think?" She modeled the revealing dress.

Lily nodded. "Perfect… risqué and just perfect."

Hermione turned to face herself in the mirror and saw herself wearing the dress in her mind. She imagined Severus coming up behind her, pulling one of the shoulder ties down as he bit her shoulder. Hermione felt a shot of heat burn in between her legs.

Hermione's head shot up as Lily said her name for the third time.

"Oh sorry, Yes... I want it." Hermione paid for the dress.

Lily cast her a few strange looks. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

Hermione smiled slowly. "Just day dreaming. Let's get ready for tonight."

Lily walked with her back to Hogwarts. As soon as they reached Gryffindor Tower, noise could be heard everywhere. People were laughing and teasing each other. Lily and Hermione looked around bewildered at the excitement.

Lily grabbed Alice by the arm. "What's going on?"

Alice grinned up at her. "Lucius Malfoy fell during the Quidditch Match this afternoon. He was trying to propose to Calum Henderson, You know the Beater. Calum freaked out and punched Malfoy in the face. Well anyway, then he tried to catch the snitch and then a bludger cracked him up the side of the head knocking him thirty feet to the ground! Gryffindor won!"

Lily burst out laughing. Hermione shrugged. "What's so funny about that?"

"Calum is a boy!" Lily and Alice both said at the same time.

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah I heard Malfoy is furious. Swears he was under the Imperius Curse." James chimed in between them and Lily flushed looked at him. "Made it easy for me to get the Snitch in either case." James tossed the Snitch up and caught it in the air. His gaze darted to Lily before looking back at Alice.

"Tonight's going to be the best ever. See you later cutie." James smiled to Alice and then tossed Lily a challenging look before darting off.

Lily's face turned red with anger. "He thinks he is so great. What an arrogant thickhead." Lily stormed off to the room with Alice following her. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed after them.

She had to get dressed for tonight. Sirius said he would meet her there at the dance. Hermione showered and perfumed herself. After using a straightening charm on her hair, the dark golden brown locks fell about her shoulders in long curled tendrils.

Pleased with the effect, Hermione applied dark makeup to her eyes, outlining them dramatically in kohl. Her lips were painted the color of blood. She looked like a Grecian Goddess. She was Medea if anyone asked. Not that they would know that Muggle legend.

The gown wrapped around her body and since it was so see-through, she wore only a silk slip to cover the objectionable parts. Her breasts tucked into the material tightly enough that she did not need a bra. She turned and looked in the mirror. She looked like someone else.

Hermione had to struggle to see the infuriating know-it-all she had been most of her life. Just a somewhat pleasing woman in a stunning dress.

If Severus saw her, he would have a heart attack probably.

The gold color of the material gave her skin a pleasantly flushed look. Overall, good luck for her. If only it was Halloween everyday. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out to find Lily and Alice.

"So guys… Guys?" Hermione saw they had already left.

She walked tentatively downstairs heading for the Ballroom. Excitement making butterflies in her stomach. Hermione swallowed hard and pushed the ballroom door open as the music poured out. Students were already dancing and it was full to the brim with different masqueraded people.

Hermione gasped as she had almost forgot the most important part. She unclasped her purse and withdrew a gold, glittering mask that covered her eyes and brows. Hermione hooked it on over her face and moved inside.

The ballroom was hot and crowded with students in various bright costumes. It was hard to tell who anyone was but eventually she recognized Lily's fairy costume. Pushing past a band of ghouls she tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Hey there." Hermione smiled and Lily gasped staring at her costume.

"That's positively decadent Hermione. Not to mention shamelessly see-through! I love it." Lily's eyes sparkled brightly and Hermione could tell she had started in on the spiked pumpkin juice.

"Where's Alice?" Hermione grabbed a glass of the spiked punch and took a sip.

Lily waved slightly. "Off with THAT boy, somewhere."

Hermione spotted a Muggle comic book hero, Captain America dancing with Alice who was wearing a Snow White costume.

Lily drained her punch and poured herself another one. Hermione raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when someone grabbed her from behind picking her up.

Hermione shrieked and struggled until she heard Sirius laugh. "Got you now my pretty. You're officially captured treasure now." Sirius's laughing dark eyes grinned as he set her down. Sirius was dressed as a Pirate, complete with the scabbard and earrings.

Hermione hit him in the chest playfully. "That was stupid. You could have untied my dress."

"Later, luv." He poured himself a drink and leaned on the wall next to them. "Evan's you look pretty fresh tonight." Sirius eyed her skimpy fairy costume with appreciation.

"Yeah too bad my date hasn't show yet." Lily mumbled into her drink. "Soon I'll be wilted into a wall flower."

Hermione watched Lily mope and turned to Sirius. "Hey, why don't you dance with Lily once? I'm going to the loo to fix my dress." She tugged the strap that Sirius loosened back up over her shoulder.

Sirius leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Okay, but don't go too far. You're my date." He winked and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's groove Evans."

Hermione headed to the loo holding the strap up to her shoulder. Muscling her way through the crowd was hard and time consuming. She cut across to the outside to avoid the people. The gardens were lighted up for the occasion and spooky puffs of mist drifted about creepily.

Hogwarts was always a little scary but now it seemed positively creepy. Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she headed to the other door leading inside where the bathrooms were. She rounded a large bit of shrubbery and was cut off by a masked man wearing dark robes.

Hermione apologized and walked around him but he sidestepped in front of her again. She felt a chill pass through her and she looked harder at the robes. Death Eater Robes. She froze staring at the robed figure and she felt her breath expel quicker.

"Please let me through,"commanded Hermione with a steady glare.

Severus stared down at Hermione through the Death Eater mask. A Slytherin joke of course. No one realized what they looked like underneath and those few that have seen the masks and understood what they meant, were either dead or one of them.

He was seething inside. He had seen Black putting his filthy paws all over her inside the Ball and he had seen red. He didn't think that Hermione would try to leave the ball so quickly and was shocked to run into her out here.

Hermione looked beautiful and seductive. A goddess comes to life. The dress was see-through and Severus ached thinking of everybody part that was visible had been in his arms. He wanted her badly right now. His hand reached out and curled around her wrist.

Severus's voice purred out from behind the mask. "Hello Lover."

Severus stalked towards her, reminding her so much of his adult self that she consciously took a step back from him. Her back hit the wall and she stopped as he closed in on her.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned tremulously.

She sounded nervous and he could not blame her. He had treated her cruelly that night in his bed. He reached a gloved hand up to her face and traced her bottom lip showing under the mask.

"Who did you think it was? Your other lover Black? You do not waste time, I will give you that," purred Severus from under his mask.

His eyes glittered behind the mask. Hermione almost sobbed at the soft touch of his fingers on her mouth.

"You look like a whore tonight," observed Severus coldly. His voice was like silk as he murmured into her ear.

His eyes cut into her and he felt her body tense beneath his own, as he pressed her deeper into the wall. He could feel his erection from under his robes as it pushed against her soft silky flesh that was barely covered by the flimsy dress.

"Which is why, I won't feel bad at all about what I plan to do to you right now," Severus ground out and he slipped his robes apart, covering her trembling frame as he parted her costume beneath the waist. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him as he teased her center with his ready erection. 

"Tell me no. Say it, and I will let you leave to your dog," commanded Severus as his lips teased at his hands caressed her flesh. His words spilled past his lips and sent shudders down Hermione's spine. "Say it." Severus hissed gently in her ear.

Meanwhile he pressed his cock up against her. He took her silence as consent and he clamped a hand over her mouth as he shoved inside her.

Hermione sobbed with the dry rough entry but her body responded easily soaking him within seconds. He eased her body further up and pressed his full length in, stretching her deeply.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure as Severus began to pound mercilessly inside her, building, taking and pouring his rage into her hot wet center. They were there minutes, hours, decades merged together in the darkness.

Severus groaned as he heard people coming towards the door. Reluctantly he slammed into her one last time before releasing inside her. As Severus flooded her womb, it pushed Hermione over the edge and she bucked with a multitude of orgasms. She bit Severus's hand as she choked back a scream, her body shivering as she tried to keep him inside her.

Severus growled and pressed deeper into her, his hand muffling her breathing as the people move past them into the garden.

Hermione struggled to breathe regularly as Severus disengaged them from each other. He pulled down her skirt almost tenderly and then closed his robes, tightening them.

Hermione stared across at him with a dazed look and Severus smirks.

"You are _mine_ witch. Remember, just mine," Severus said brutally. He swept past her and back into the ballroom.

Hermione slid down the wall and collapsed after he left.

She knew in her heart she would never find another man like Severus.

She could not let him die. Not now and not in the future.

She just couldn't. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the Cave....

Draco stared menacingly at Anise, waiting…

Anise's voice came out in a rush. "Yes, I am Harry's daughter. I have visions sometimes. I came here because I got a time turner for school and unfortunately, like my father I ignore the rules. I have heard my whole life about Lily and James Potter's bravery. I just wanted to see them for myself. I knew something was wrong the moment I got here."

Draco practically snarled at her. "Just you being here is wrong! You should not even exist! Just like your stupid father. Obviously I am a failure at the simplest of plans," raged Draco as he began to pace the cave. His ironic smile was unpleasant and he stalked towards her.

"You of course will try to stop me from completing my task. You would disappear completely if I did," hissed as dawning came upon Draco. He jerked her up by her shirt and shook her.

Her head snapped back and Anise gasped. "You don't understand. Your actions are what brought them together in the first place! This is all your doing Draco! Your responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord!! Lily Potter was in love with Severus Snape. Any fool could see that if they spent time here long enough. Your meddling brought Hermione back… Severus fell for her instead. Lily and James still fall in love!"

Tears of pain streamed down her face as Draco shoved her back against a wall, his fists clenched.

Draco's hands dropped from her shirt and move to close tightly around her neck instead. "You lie! You are lying to save your father and yourself!" Draco hissed and squeezed tighter as if by punishing this girl in front of him, he could some how make it true.

"The Gods are watching you Draco Malfoy. You have a destiny, just like me. You were always meant to come here. Just like Hermione was always meant to die here. Severus was always meant to always love her and mourn her death, helping Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. It's all true," Anise gasped.

Her face turned red from his bruising grip on her neck. Anise squirmed against him, he felt himself drawn to her despite the situation, and it enraged him.

Draco shifted and relaxed his hands but didn't move them from her neck.

"What about you. I could kill you. That wouldn't affect this future would it?" asked Draco deceptively mild, but his words cut deep inside her.

His eyes were crazy with his grief and Anise felt tears tumble past her reddened cheeks.

"No, it wouldn't," admitted Anise, her heart filling with dread. Anise felt her heart stop as Draco flicked his gaze downwards towards her body.

"So I could do whatever I wanted and it was your destiny to have it happen," Draco murmured mockingly.

Draco felt the rage coursing through his veins but his voice remained deceptively soft. He felt her trembling body underneath him and he felt a surge of guilt. Draco had never believed in abusing women but this girl was the daughter of his most hated enemy.

Potter had destroyed his whole family and Draco had to fight the urge not take it out on the pixie who seemed hell-bent on getting in his way. Potter's anguish and having his little girl despoiled and her future ripped from her was a fitting revenge for Draco's past that Potter had gleefully destroyed repeatedly.

Draco slipped a hand under Anise's chin and pulled her tear stained face up to face him. "Why did you come back here? You know who and what I was doing," Draco sounded bewildered.

Anise just stared at him through her tears. She wet her lips nervously as she watched Draco contemplate killing her.

Anise did not feel very brave right now.

She felt stupid and naïve.

Anise's voice was raw when she spoke. "Because it was my destiny to be here with you. To make you see the truth of what you were doing. No one can change this Destiny. The Gods will continue to warp it repeatedly so it fits. Voldemort _must_ be defeated by Harry Potter. It is not about the man but about the entirety of what is right and good within this universe. The battle had to be won, don't you understand? No matter the cost. No matter _whom_ they have to kill to achieve it." Her words fell between them, soft but potent.

"So you are just a casualty of the war Anise?" said Draco softly. Draco thumbed her bottom lip and his expression was bleak as he contemplated her.

Anise nodded slowly. "Just as Hermione is now. Was it always Hermione that Severus thought of when he sacrificed himself? Does it even matter? History can change but for us, it is always as it will be. You will find a million possibilities to the same ending. When the Gods interfere, no one man can hold against them. My father could not and he accepted his destiny. So must I."

Draco nodded slowly at her words, even though it hurt to hear them. "My mother," Draco broke off in anguish.

Anise raised her hands up to catch the futile tear that rolled down his face.

"I know. She was always meant to die, just as others were always meant to live," whispered Anise as she hesitantly touched his face. He looked defeated, broken and it pained her. She tempered her words with a kiss to his scar.

Her words seemed to imply more then just his mother. Draco thought of the girl that died in his arms. He shuddered as Anise gently kissed along his scar.

"I have no future now. I have nothing but this mark left for me." His words sounded bitter and Anise realized how much it cut him to reveal that much.

Anise shook her head slowly. "No Draco,… you have me," pleaded Anise, willing him to do the right thing.

She looped her arm through his and grabbed their wands from him. Draco's eyes darkened at her movement.

Anise mentally begged his forgiveness. "Stupefy!!"

Draco froze and fell to the ground in the cave.

Anise pocketed both wands and rushed to grab her invisibility cloak. There was little time left now.

Everything was happening soon and she had to see it through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the Dance.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione finally found the bathroom eventually and she scourgified herself clean. She adjusted the straps on the dress and trembled slightly from the residual weakness from her orgasm. _Why did Severus do that!?_ How did he make her so weak with a simple touch or kiss? All of her resolve melted away at the taste of his soft demanding lips.

He said she was his and she could not dispute that.

Tragically, she knew she was his, but they had no time.

It was not fair. It just was not fair at all.

Gods, the way she loved him was painful.

It gave a strange kind of strength, this love.

Hermione leaned against the bathroom stall and tried to still the sobs that threatened to bubble up from her chest.

Severus Snape was a dark, dangerous and obsessive wizard even as a youth. Hermione knew this just from his past with her. Cruel, perfunctory and_ dead_. HE was DEAD and he was a bastard to her in her own time. He was cutting, mean and terrible, even if he was a hero. Hermione was deluding herself. She straightened her back and unlocked the stall.

Hermione walked to the mirror and washed her hands, meanwhile staring at the girl in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looked unbearably sad and flustered. Nothing like the goddess from earlier.

Hermione felt defeated.

Severus was going to break her heart as surely as his death eventually would break her soul. Hermione wanted to hate him. She saw the man inside the boy tonight and it had shaken her badly. Suddenly she knew that she would never want to leave here.

Never go back.

Never see her family again.

Severus had the power to coerce her to stay forever and everything would change, indefinitely. She did not belong here. Hermione needed to act and stop mooning about Severus. Hermione's destiny was beginning to seem a lot like a death sentence. In her purse, the potion sat in a hidden pocket. What would happen if she….

She felt her heart pounding suddenly in her ears as she realized what she was contemplating.

She was being foolish.

Lily had to be with James; otherwise, Hermione coming here was futile.

Hermione gritted her teeth. No! She was not a failure. Hermione Granger had never failed at anything in her life. She was NOT about to start now.

People depended on her.

Hermione dabbed some water on her face and freshened up the lipstick that Severus had eaten away. She flushed slightly as she recalled how it had felt. She was pleased to see the blush helped give her some vitality back to her coloring. Hermione swiftly moved out of the bathroom and back to the Ballroom.

The Dance was in full swing.

Hermione searched for Sirius but he was nowhere to be found.

Hermione walked over to pour a glass of punch, and drain it as Lily had earlier. She felt unbelievably thirsty and she secretly hoped the spiked pumpkin juice would ease her aching heart if not dull it.

Hermione turned around again to face the dance floor. She could feel the heat from the moving bodies as they danced and everything blurred slightly from fast movement and flashing lights.

Hermione heard a noise that sounded like an appreciative whistle as she walked past a group of students wearing Death Eater Robes in the corner.

Ugh, Slytherin.

Death Eaters were not commonplace in this time so they probably felt secure wearing the costumes. Hermione darted at look at the cluster of Dark Wizards wondering if Severus was among them. Unfortunately, this was too long and one of them came towards her.

The Death Eater bowed mockingly. "Hello Princess. You seem to have an interest in danger." The voice was slightly thuggish as he captured her wrists and tugged her onto the dance floor. Hermione shifted slightly looking around the room for one of her Gryffindor friends anxiously.

"Um, I really don't want to dance right now," Hermione tried to interject politely but the masked boy just pulled her closer to him. Hermione felt revulsion cross her face as she feels his hands lowering to cup her bottom through the sheer material.

Hermione pushes back from him annoyed. "Listen buddy, I don't know who you are but you might want to keep your hands to yourself," growled Hermione as she tried to pull free.

She twists in his arms and tried to get away but the Death Eater held her tight. Hermione felt her heart beginning to pound and she looked around for Sirius, Lily, or anybody to help her.

In the darkness of the room, people crowded around and the music pounded so loudly it was unlikely that anyone would hear her if she screamed. The teachers were nowhere to be found and the ballroom was actually taking on a more clownish and menacing feeling.

Hermione tried not to panic. The boy had stopped groping her butt and she felt relieved.

"I can't wait to see what you taste like, Mudblood," jeered the Death Eater. The words were light and airy but the context of the words seemed to cut at her.

"Whoa… what?" Hermione stuttered and tried to pull back but the boy pulled her arms around him and teasingly held her wrists there.

"Severus told us how good you were. He said you scream like a banshee," The Deatheater replied maliciously.

The Slytherin was grinning under his mask and Hermione saw glittering green eyes beneath the Mask. Hermione felt the pain of his words registering but ignored it and him. She closed her eyes and considered her options for getting away from this rather strong and brutish young man. Hermione figured it was Crabbe since he had green eyes and was a known Deatheater.

"Does Severus know your dancing with me Crabbe?" Hermione smiled brightly, but it did not reach her eyes.

Crabbe dropped her wrists when she said his name. "It doesn't matter. Soon you will not even think of Severus. He is passing you on to Lucius. Everybody knows that." His tone was flat and she could tell he believed what he was saying.

"Once Lucius is back from the hospital Mud-blood you're done for and that's tragic." He whispered into her ear and hooked his arm around her waist pulling her closer against him.

Crabbe's breath stunk of fire whiskey and she shuddered in revulsion at his close proximity. Crabbe misinterpreting her reaction hissed in her ear.

"See luv, I knew you were a hot little piece. Just like Sev said. So responsive. A perfect little Mudblood whore." Hermione reeled from the shock of hearing Severus's words spilling from Crabbe's lips. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Crabbe leaned in closer.

"Tell you what. I could protect you. Let me fuck your cunny just once, willingly. Then I will make sure that none of the others gets to you. You are a nice piece and I would hate to see what happens to you after Severus throws you to the wolves. You think you are the first piece of ass he has ever had, gel? You will not be the last either. Look, Sev is all over Evans even as we speak. Looks, like you got passed luv," cajoled Crabbe.

Crabbe slid a hand over Hermione's cheek and she felt sick.

Hermione followed his gaze to Lily cozying up to a Death Eater in the corner. WAS Lily insane? No, just drunk, what was _in_ this pumpkin juice?

Hermione felt the room moving in slow motion and in every corner Death Eaters lurked, the skulls grinning menacingly while the unknowing students laughed and laughed.

Hermione felt her brain melting slowly as the Crabbe's face moved in and out in front of her in disjointed circles. Suddenly Hermione realized the punch was not filled with fire whiskey per say, but something much more potent. She had not really drunk any of it before;

Severus caught her off guard too soon for that.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

The Death Eaters were planning something tonight.

The other students as well as the Marauders were drugged. Lily obviously was drugged though currently she just appeared to be in a lip lock with a Death Eater that Crabbe claimed was Severus. The pain of that thought caught her off guard.

Hermione staggered back from Crabbe suddenly feeling very dizzy. "Oh… I don't feel well." Hermione stumbled backwards and Crabbe caught her in his arms. He gently steered her back towards the group of Death Eaters.

"Sit down. I don't want you to vomit," Crabbe sounded almost polite and she shook her head as if to clear it. Crabbe guided her to a seat across from him.

"Think about my offer," Crabbe whispered into her ear. He stood up and walked over to the other cloaked figures and whispered to them.

Hermione caught snatches of the conversation in between the dizzying, circling of the brightly colored room. She felt apart from her body, almost as though she could not move on her on accord.

Crabbe absently rubbed the back of her neck as she sat in the chair facing outwards as the Death Eaters gathered behind her, laughing and joking. Hermione did not feel capable of responding to his touch with enjoyment or anger. It was too much effort. She felt like a doll that only could be activated when someone talked to her or forced a command on her.

Hermione used her analytical mind to decipher the elements of the drug. The potion was a powerful one. It gave the sober individuals completely command over the intoxicated ones just by the default of control of their faculties.

Like a Muggle Roofie but worse.

The potion was like a remote that those around others can control. Like a drug version of the Imperius Curse. Fighting it was countered by the other components in the drug. It was a lethal concoction of a combined relaxant tonic and a bit of fire whiskey to destroy motivation.

The potion was brilliant and undetectable and most _definitely_ Severus's genius at work.

Crabbe leaned over Hermione staring down her top as she sat stiffly in the chair.

"This whole night was planned as a reward to Severus. He has always wanted Evans. Now, he had her right where he wants her. Look. Look carefully," said Crabbe with a knowing tone.

The command in Crabbe's voice reached the synapses in her brain and Hermione turned her head to face the couple intertwined.

Hermione followed Crabbe's gaze towards Lily and the Death Eaters mask was pulled up. She saw the trademark pale skin and dark hair as he swooped in on Lily capturing her mouth. His beautiful elegant hands slid up under Lily's costume out of sight.

Hermione stared across at them as she had been instructed, unable to look away when she felt a tickle in her left eye.

Her stomach dropped as she tried to suck in a breath. Wetness leaked from the corner of her eyelids but her face was frozen expressionless from the drug.

This was _Hell_.

She could not wipe the tears away if she wanted too. Her hands were like lead at her sides. She continued to stare across at them as the tears slipped down her face. Her gut was burning from the heartbreak she felt, the jealousy that raged in her and the hurt that followed.

Crabbe watched her face. "See luv, its best if you just go with me now. You should not be forced to watch this all night," commanded Crabbe, persuasively. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

Crabbe rubbed the back of her neck again and smiled commandingly. "Come with me," ordered Crabbe.

Hermione rose up at the command and walked with Crabbe and he led her out of the ballroom. Something cold bubbled up inside her as she followed him. Hermione stared dutifully at the couple until they were out of sight. Hermione caught Severus's eyes as she passed to the outside, but he appeared not to notice.

Crabbe tugged her hand and pulled her against him as he led her back towards the dungeon area. His hands slide around her waist and he possessively steered her down the stairs.

Hermione felt numb and distant, not only physically but also emotionally. She did not care what Crabbe had planned nor did she care about what would happen to her afterward but she had a good idea it involved things.

Bad things that would forever rob her of any desire to touch another human being again.

Hermione was unfortunately very knowledgeable about what happened at Dark Revels, being such a studious witch and all.

Crabbe leaned down and pressed his mouth to her throat and bite down hard at the pulse. Hermione's body shivered slightly in disgust and Hermione took it as a good sign.

Maybe there was a way out of this yet. If she had not imbibed enough of the punch then maybe she had a small amount of control as the toxins slowly leave her body.

Quickly Hermione measured the potency of one shot of the potion and tripled it to almost three times that of alcohol. It was a guess but based on what time it is now, she had two hours left before she regained complete control of her body again.

She did not want to be in Voldemort's hands by then.

She wanted to die on her own terms.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape was currently enjoying a life long fantasy of his, Lily Evans was letting him do whatever he wanted to her body and she seemed to be enjoying it.

Shortly after leaving Hermione to go back to her room for the night, Severus went back down to the Ball. Voldemort had said something important was to happen tonight.

Severus walked inside and suddenly Lily threw herself into his arms. Everything had happened so fast. Soon he was kissing her back, touching her fiery hair and he realized he felt nothing.

None of the attraction from before was there.

Severus was kissing a beautiful, hot woman and it felt like nothing special. Why couldn't he feel this way about Hermione? If he even looked her way, he got hard instantly. He lets his fingertips wander up Lily's skirt, wondering if he just needed more incentive.

Severus had to make an effort to stay interested.

He had just exploded and died inside a hot willing witch that made him insane with lust just by crinkling her brow. Lily was a nice girl, but she was not his feisty, clever Mud-Blood lover.

Severus wondered absently if Hermione had gone straight to her room or was in her bath even now. As those thoughts rolled through his mind, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Crabbe walked by with a girl tucked under his arm. Her face was hidden from him but knowing Crabbe, she was a dog.

Lily stared at Severus her eyes half closed as she swayed on his lap. Lily normally talked a lot more and she was surprisingly quiet and mindless right now. Drunk, Sev supposed. He sniffed her breath and he felt something twist in his stomach.

Severus could smell Verbena, Erzuli oil, Sage, and other ingredients… All hauntingly familiar. A potion that he made once had those ingredients and he gave it to Lucius.

Severus dumped Lily from his lap onto the ground.

_Where were the other Death Eaters?_

"Hermione, you had better be in your room right now or I will be very put out," muttered Severus with a look of panic. Severus growled under his breath as he ran out the Ballroom leaving startled couples scattered behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Read and Review as per usual. Thanks!)) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I appreciate your comments and welcome criticisms. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione could feel the rush of cold air as it poured overhead as they walked further down into the corridor. Crabbe grasped her upper arm as he escorted her further down and with every step, Hermione could feel herself growing colder inside.

The words 'Constant Vigilance' moved through her head as she saw the Professor's Potion Lab Door open. Hermione shifted her weight and fell against Crabbe as she took a step. Crabbe tried to steady her and she leaned into him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her eyes warmed up and she looked at him suggestively.

Crabbe ran his fingertips over her costume, lingering over her breasts.

Hermione managed to speak softly.

"Please, let's go…. In there." Hermione tried to reflect need and arousal, but it was hard since she felt so numb inside.

Crabbe smiled appreciatively at her and nodded, assuming she was under the influence of drug. "I guess it couldn't hurt to get a head start, just me and all."

Crabbe guided her inside the empty Potions room and shoved her up against the desk. Hermione shook her head and pointed to the wall of bottles longingly. "A contraceptive potion, please?"

Crabbe looked frustrated but nodded to Hermione to go ahead.

"Take whatever you want!" Crabbe grabbed his arousal and groaned. "Your lucky, I am being so nice to you."

Upon Crabbe's command, Hermione grabbed the Potion's box and grabbed two Bezoars. She swallowed one as she pocketed the other.

Hermione choked, grabbing her throat as she felt it working inside of her, eliminating the poison from her system, along with the compliance that was being forced into her from the drug. Crabbe looked at her suspiciously. Hermione fell to her knees in front of Crabbe, her mouth foaming slightly.

"What did you do, you stupid Mudblood! What did you take?" Crabbe shook her and Hermione waited until her head was completely clear. She closed her eyes.

"I feel sick." Hermione coughed up some foam and Crabbe looked disgusted with her.

"Stay here. I will get something to settle your stomach. You're a hell of a lot of trouble, I'll tell you that." Crabbe moved out of the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione stared at the door, realizing he had not locked it since he thought she was still under the drug's influence.

Hermione stared down at the pocket that held the other Bezoar.

She needed to give it to Lily.

She could not let Severus take advantage of Lily. He must have planned all this. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Gods, why did this all have to hurt so much.

She wished earlier that she could hate him.

Perhaps, she may have gotten her wish.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Down by the Lake....

.

James Potter was pulling second shift duty watching Remus. It was damned unlucky for him that somehow the full moon was on the same night as the dance.

Just beyond him locked in the cave, Remus skulked about in his werewolf form. This was because James was responsible while Sirius buggered off. James had just shrugged in acceptance when Sirius asked him to take his shift so he could keep drinking. James did not care; he had barely been able to enjoy the dance anyway.

Lily had looked so hot in that costume. No, he meant Alice.

James slid his head into his hands and sighed heavily. _No, he meant Lily._

James could not get her out of his head. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago.

Ages, in fact.

However, Lily Evans hated his guts.

Couldn't she understand that Snivellius was just an evil kid? It was not just that he was a Slytherin. It was more. Something so dark that it repelled against his very nature.

Severus Snape was nobody's victim. Not even the Marauders. James knew that occasionally he was meaner then he should be to him but she did not see the looks that Severus gave him. That cold smile that chilled him to the bone. Especially when it focused on Lily.

Lily was like lightness and air, and Severus Snape was the leech sucking it away from her. James could not stand by and let that happen.

Not while he lived on this earth.

Not while he watched her date FRANK LONGBOTTOM!!

James rose up and kicked a rock nearby the cave.

What in the Hades did she see in Frank Longbottom anyway?!

That soooooo came out of left corner.

James pulled his hair in frustration.

There was NOTHING wrong with Frank; BUT James could not handle watching her walk around school with that NICE, normal person when she could have HIM.

James.

James Potter.

Quidditch Hero!

Gryffindor Leader.

Marauder.

What was so bloody wrong with him?!

James thoughts were interrupted by a crash nearby and he pulled on his invisibility cloak, moving towards the sound. If Snivellius had come back for a second show of werewolf love, James would be happy to oblige the greasy git.

Under the moonlight, James saw a Dark robed figure carrying a broken doll, a brightly colored fairy with brilliantly red hair and a fantastic figure. James almost dropped his wand in shock.

Lily was lying prone on the ground behind the trees and the figure was untying her costume.

Frank Longbottom was a DOG.

Lily looked drunk or unconscious.

James moved closer to the couple and swallowed hard, seeing all the white skin bared was making him sweat. Frank pulled off the skull mask and dropped it besides him with a grin. Except it was not Frank.

James felt his stomach drop and burn.

It was that Slytherin Goyle, and he was about to rape Lily. James threw the cloak back and charged Goyle. He screamed and pointed his wand at Goyle

"Stupefy!!"

Goyle froze and fell to the side of Lily.

James ran across the wet grass and slid to his knees besides her. Grasping her limp hand in his, he pressed his ear to her breast, listening for a heartbeat.

He could hear a slow but steady heartbeat and looked anxiously into her face.

"Lily!" James patted the side of her face.

"Say something." His commanding tone roused her and she mumbled. "So hot."

James swallowed hard and touched her forehead. She was warm but not feverish. Lily smiled at his gentle touch, when she opened her beautiful green eyes and looked across at James.

"Pretty."Lily wet her dry lips and James felt his heart turn over in his chest.

"Yes, you are Lily." He murmured quietly before he scooped his arm under her legs and around her back, lifting her up to his chest.

James crushed Lily closer to him and breathed in the scent of her hair. Magnolias. That figured.

"Time for bed, Red," admonished James. Lily giggled and buried her face in James's neck

James growled as he passed Goyle and after a brief hesitation, he kicked Goyle in the face, leaving him still stupefied as he bled on the ground.

"You deserve worse." James utterly quietly before he carried Lily back to the Castle.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape was panicking. Hermione was not in her room and that potion was about, and she probably drank it. Stupid, trusting Gryffindor has always assumed the best in people.

Crabbe might have seen something and Severus knew that he was in the Slytherin common room or his private room. Either way, it was a start.

Severus ran down the stairs to the dungeon, taking them two at a time. He stopped at the top of the corner looking down when he saw Crabbe outside the Potion's Professor's Office.

"Crabbe." Severus glared as he pulled up and walked purposefully down the stairs towards the door that Crabbe was opening.

"You busy?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the glass of water Crabbe was holding.

Crabbe suddenly looked very nervous and Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is that water for?" demanded Severus. Crabbe shrugged.

Hermione heard Severus outside the door and she sucked in a deep breath. 

She couldn't face him right now. _Not _after that episode with Lily. Where was Lily then?

She sat down on the chair, her eyes straight forward.

Hermione didn't want Severus to see her here. She would never escape then. Not from him.

Severus scowled at Crabbe.

Usually he didn't act so thick. _What_ was with the water? He shouldered his way into the potions room and looked around.

The door creaked open and Hermione carefully schooled her features to a carefully blank drugged state. Her arms fell slack at her sides in compliance.

Severus stopped dead, looking at Hermione staring blankly ahead. Zombie-like.

Severus had never felt such a rage in his entire life as he did at that moment.

Her dress was torn at the breast and it was hiked up as she sat in the chair, revealing her long lean legs to anyone's view. Her face was flushed and she had muddy mascara tracks that had dried on her cheeks from tears once fallen.

In short, Severus wanted to bloody murder Crabbe.

Trying hard to control his breathing he waved his wand at Crabbe.

"Thanks for keeping my Mud-blood warm, but you can go now." Severus's tone was like frost and his gaze was as dark as the blackest depths of the ocean.

Crabbe backed out of the room still holding the glass of water in his hand.

The door shut.

Severus turned around to stare down at Hermione's face. She stared at the floor. A mechanical doll that he could command at his leisure, to do his bidding with complete compliance.

He should know, he made the potion that did it to her.

The effects lasted hours with the smallest drop.

God only knows how much she had consumed.

Severus paced the room in jerky motions that betrayed his rage. His expression was drawn up and closed off but Hermione knew him better then that and she detected the slightest hint of regret.

Though she didn't believe it for a moment.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you go back to your room!?" He finally exploded. " Was it so bloody important that you see Black again?" He was yelling now.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the door and Severus heaved a sigh and cast a Silencing Spell.

He walked to the Potions Counter and pulled out a white cloth. He dabbed something on it and moved towards her.

Hermione flinched, her eyes widened as he came forward and fell to his knees.

"I wont hurt you. I promise," uttered Severus hoarsely. His voice barely carried above a whisper.

Severus gently washed the stains of the makeup off her face in slow gentle strokes. Hermione closed her eyes at the unexpected gentleness and she could feel the helpless tears falling again.

Severus froze.

He cursed under his breath and wiped the new tears away with a grim look.

Hermione wanted so badly to trust him but she had seen him with her own eyes. She _knew_ this was his potion.

Severus retied her shoulder strap covering her up. "Did Crabbe force you?"

He leaned down to stare into her eyes. Something like concern mixed with possessiveness flickered in his obsidian depths. Hermione shuddered but shook her head. Severus remembered that he had to command her to speak.

"Tell me what happened." Severus harshly demanded.

"Crabbe would have taken me if I hadn't ate something that made me sick. I told him it was a contraceptive potion." Hermione spoke quietly but she stared at the ground. "He also made me watch Lily make out with a Death Eater."

The second part was so soft that he had to strain to catch her words.

"A Death Eater? Who?" Then Severus felt it like a punch in his gut.

Hermione had seen him.

He was the Death Eater who abused Lily under the influence of a drug.

Severus watched her for a long moment deciding how to explain what happened.

Hermione had enough of the charade and she flew at him.

"How could you? How could you do that to an innocent girl!" Severus stared at her in shock and just let her pound on him with her fists.

"You raped her! You fucking animal. The whole time there was I! I wanted you. I don't even know why. You're sick. Disgusting. You…. You, DEATH EATER. God I was a fool to care about you. I HATE you."

All of her allegations against him pelted down on his head. Her fists barely did any damage, not after what he is father could bring.

She was right.

He was all those things and more.

Hermione had cared about him but he was nothing but an animal, scum like his father had always said. He stood there limply with his arms at his side while she continued to punch him. Suddenly the cyclone stopped, and Hermione slipped to the floor crying, as her tears blinded her.

"Do whatever you want. You can never hurt me worse then you did tonight," cried Hermione.

Hermione choked out between sobs and she began to gag suddenly from the influx of tears. Her nose was bright red and her hair was in tangles about her face and tragically to Severus she had never looked more like his Hermione. Her pain was because of him.

She was a virago of rage and misery.

Severus couldn't speak, think or move for looking at her. For the guilt, which threatened to level, him like a ton of bricks.

He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work. He just stared down at her with something like pity in his eyes.

"You countered the effects of the drugs." His voice sounded hoarse, like he had garbled razor blades with it.

Hermione stared confusedly at him for a moment and then nodded wearily. "Bezoar. You… Nevermind."

Severus reached a hand out to her but she recoiled from him.

Severus felt something shift in his chest, painfully. "I didn't rape Lily. The moment I had realized what was happening, I went to find you. You weren't in your room and I … I suspected that Lucius would try to do something for you."

Hermione was a smart girl and read between the lines. "You didn't spike the punch." She made it a statement. Severus shook his head.

"Why were you kissing Lily?" Hermione hugged her knees and hated herself suddenly for asking him.

She knew why.

Severus had always loved Lily.

That's the great Destiny for him.

Hermione had nothing to do with it.

AT all.

Severus knelt down next to her. " Because I have always wanted her. She threw herself at me and suddenly it was like a dream came true. A life long dream." His tone was matter of fact. "The truth of it is, I … didn't feel right. I realized what had happened, shortly after that. Actually, I kind of dumped her on the floor and went looking for you."

Hermione breathed in deeply and she wiped her eyes with the cloth Severus had provided earlier.

"You have to make me a promise. Swear, a wizard's Oath. Can you do that for me?"

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he couldn't say no to her right now.

He was so _weak_ when it came to her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Promise me that you will watch over Lily Evans and protect her family for the rest of your life."

Severus eyes shot up and he blinked at her.

"I grant you a wizard's oath, and you ask for that?!"

He frowned slightly wondering that clever mind was ticking away at. 

Hermione looked like a bulldog right now. She narrowed her gaze right back at him.

"Yes. Oh… and one other thing. I want you to swear to always keep this on you."  
She hands him the other Bezoar from her pocket. Severus took the object with a skeptical look.  
"I guess. Is this so I cant drug you anymore?" He smirks at her.

Hermione smiled but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Yes."

Hermione's mind was working a thousand miles a minute.

How much longer before Voldemort came for her.

She could feel the minutes ticking by and Severus would soon be put to the test.

Severus shrugs carelessly.

A stupid oath about a rock and a girl that he doesn't hate.

Sure thing.

If it meant that Hermione forgave his transgressions.

It was a small price to pay.

"I swear, I will always try to protect Lily Evans and her family. Oh, and I will carry this Bezoar around with me always." Hermione felt the old magic swell around her and Severus as he said the oath that would guarantee the future. The future where he died. Or maybe not. If Hermione can get out of here alive. Maybe.

"Maybe." Hermione whispered and Severus swept her up in his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and slammed the door shut from prying eyes. 

Severus shut the door and deposited Hermione on the bed.

Hermione looked worried and almost scared. Severus would have to do something about that. He could not stand the though of her scared, especially if it is of him.

Hermione absently bit her nail thinking, her eyes half-mast as she mulled over the events so far.

Severus considered her for a long moment and then pulled up a chair across from where she was on his bed.

Hermione looked flushed and nervous. Something she had yelled at him was nagging at his thoughts but she had said so many things, he could not put his finger on any one single thing that bothered him.

Hermione suddenly looked up, and she saw Severus watching her guardedly from the chair. He looked pensive, intense and altogether too bloody good. If she was going to have to give him up soon then she wanted one last memory.

Especially if it was the last one.

Hermione rose up from the bed and walked to him. Her hips swayed with the distinct femininity of being a grown woman bent on seducing her lover.

Severus swallowed hard and stood up. "Hermione, I think you should rest. The potion probably taxed you."

Hermione pressed a fingertip to his lips, stopping whatever he had been about to say from coming. Hermione quickly slide back his robes and began to unbutton his pants.

"No, I want to see you. All of you." Hermione's voice held a strange determination and Severus felt a part of him inflame from her insistent fingers.

Severus purred at her touch. "We have plenty of time. You don't have to do this tonight."

Severus choked as he felt her cup him suddenly. Severus let out a slow breath and Hermione could feel him swell in her hand.

"Merlin, you are trying to drive me crazy." Severus whispered and moved to touch her.

Hermione shook her head. "No! I want you to let me touch you." She released his cock once it was hard and it jutted out thickly against his pale hips. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips.

Severus felt his breath whoosh out and his eyes glittered darkly at her but he understood that she did not want him to touch her yet.

Severus was a patient man.

He could wait.

Hopefully not long since he was trembling.

Hermione pushed his robes off his shoulders to the floor. Severus glared at his sudden vulnerability to her but then true to his nature, he straightened in all his pale, sculpted glory. He was magnificent to her.

Severus was a lean, strong and beautiful male animal and he was all hers. To do whatever she wanted to.

Hermione flushed in pleasure as she walked around him, his arrogant pose dared her to say something.

Hermione stopped abruptly at his back.

A soft gasp of dismay escaped her throat at the scar tissue. Whiplashes molded into his flesh, ugly jagged cuts that knotted in thick white scars, hatred carved into his milky white flesh.

Severus stiffened at her gasp knowing what she was seeing.

His father's drunken legacy.

The wounds of childhood forever reminding him why he would never be a victim again from anything.

Not with the knowledge and power, he now held in the Dark Lord.

Severus turned to her and grabbed her arms. "Don't you dare pity me! I gave as good as I got. You understand me? I was never anyone's victim," demanded Severus.

Hermione stared at the wounded boy in front of her with the wild eyes and she felt her heart breaking for him. She nodded at his words. Her soft eyes were a balm to his injured pride.

Hermione slipped from his grasp and moved to his back. She ran a tentative hand over the scar tissue there and stroked him lovingly. 

Severus shuddered from the contact but didn't move.

"You're beautiful to me, Severus. So beautiful." Her words washed over him as her fingers stroked gently.

Severus heard the truth in her words and he peeked into her mind and saw her love, no her desire for him, despite everything he had done.

"My turn." His tone turned grim and he spun on her.

His hands reached around to cup her buttocks, dragging her against him as he lowered his mouth on her.

Tender and fierce, Severus explored the moist, hot mouth beneath him. His tongue darting out to soothe her dry lips and plunge in further, deeper. His tongue, sending darts of pleasure through her body with every masterful stroke.

Hermione opened her mouth to him and let him ravage her sweetly. God's, she loved touching him. Her hands running over the length of his body, memorizing every curve, and hard plane, savoring it.

She inhaled his spicy scent as he lowered his mouth to the swell of her breasts and she could feel his hands tugging at the straps holding her costume together. Hermione arched her back and the straps fell, revealing her body to his greedy eyes.

Hermione in an unconscious bid for modesty covered her breasts from his view. A blush slightly flushing her cheeks as she slowly backed away from him.

"Oh, no witch. I said, my turn." Severus smiled slowly and she shivered with delight at the picture it made.

Hermione snapshot his features as he stalked her towards the bed, vowing to remember this moment for the rest of her life. She released her breasts to his hungry gaze and Severus grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back.

"I want to see all of you witch. Vulnerable and aroused. Just like you saw me earlier." Severus purred as he leaned down and blew on each nipple, watching as they swelled from the cold air, looking delightfully aroused.

Severus whispered hoarsely as he saw her flushed and excited eyes darken with lust. "You are so beautiful, Hermione."

He just looked over her aroused body, staring but not touching her, other then to hold her wrists, forcing her breasts to push out temptingly.

Severus's hold did not hurt, instead it was insanely arousing, knowing that he held her and simply wanted to stare at her. Meanwhile, not touching her with anything other then his dark, hungry eyes.

Hermione shuddered and arched as she felt moisture trickle between her legs and she found her voice.

"Please Severus. I can't take this."

Severus lowered his hand to fall flat on her belly. Hermione almost bucked off the bed from the contact. Her pelvis ached to thrust his hand lower and she squirmed, as she grew wetter.

"You demon." Hermione's words sounded like a guttural moan.

Severus lowered two elegant fingers to trace over her wet folds but not inserting, just teasing the outside flesh. Hermione jerked again from frustration.

"Never pretended otherwise." Severus smirked and with one fluid movement, he pulled Hermione to sit on his lap on the edge of the bed.

Hermione arched her back and she could feel Severus hardness pressing into the apex between her legs but not exactly in the right position.

"More to the left." Hermione choked out as Severus drew her hair over to the side and kissed her neck from behind.

Severus spreads Hermione's legs out suddenly. "Not yet…" Severus purred and Hermione almost jumped. A hand snaked down to hold her thigh as he widens her legs a bit further, exposing the cold dungeon air to her pussy.

Hermione was dazed from the erotic position. She could feel herself leaking out as he cradled her back against his chest as he exposed Hermione's body to view, but never entering inside her.

Severus licked her ear, his tongue delicately tracing the outside of her ear and Hermione shuddered.

"Oh Gods, please Severus." Her voice was almost broken from the want and need that he was bringing to a boiling point inside her.

At that request, Severus widened her legs further, tucking them over his own thighs and Hermione feeling the pressure between her legs groaned. Her clit swollen from the teasing and the stretching was making her insanely sensitive.

"Now witch. How could you ever doubt, that I would want someone else when you are so ready for me, all the time. Made for me?" His words hissed across her neck and both hands circled around her back, up to cup her swollen breasts.

Hermione arched as his words caressed her ears.

His voice, that voice of a fallen angel.

Hermione felt her clit swell from the strain of her separated legs, combined with his taunting voice. and she jerked suddenly as she orgasmed.

Hermione sobbed and leaned forward, convulsing from the powerful orgasm. He had not even gone inside her. Had not touched her, not really.

Hermione pleaded brokenly. "Please Severus, love, please." The words fell between them and Severus felt a warmth spread through him.

He grasped the witch by the hips and adjusted her.

Severus raised her up and slid her down his cock. He could feel her hot, trembling pussy clenching around the end of his cock, the whole way down. Slick with her juices from the orgasm, it felt like Severus was coming home as he pistoned inside her, slamming her up and down again mercilessly.  
Severus was controlling her, molding her to him, as he continued to pleasure her.

Hermione began to orgasm again when Severus pulled out suddenly. Hermione uttered a guttural scream of frustration.

Severus flipped her around suddenly. Hermione stared at him, her eyes wet from need.

"No, I want to do this right. You are not some faceless girl. I want to see you." His words broke something free in Hermione and she opened her arms to him.

Severus gently lowered himself down on top of her and thrust inside. Severus moaned as he felt her close down around him and he began to move slower, teasing her with hard mind-blowing thrusts.

He lowered his mouth to hers, tenderly licking at her mouth as he possessed her. His eyes staring into her own before he sped up. Hermione could feel the tsunami building inside of her and she began to quiver, trembling before finally exploding as he pumped deeply inside her.

Severus felt sweat slide down his back as he arched, yelling as he claimed her. He slumped against her, muttering her name, as he rolled to lie next to her.

Severus pulled Hermione to rest on top of him and she felt his heart pounding beneath her chest. Severus closed his eyes and a hand reached out to stroke an errant curl of Hermione's hair.  
The smell of sex was thick in the air but Severus could smell the sweet delicate fragrance of Hermione even greater.

"Why did you have to be a Mud-blood?"

Severus spoke quietly but Hermione could tell he had been mulling the question over a while.

"Things are so different now. Things I cannot change," said Severus quietly.

Hermione rested her face against his chest and closed her eyes. 

"I don't know." Her whisper tickled across his chest and Severus gathered her closer to him, resting his arms about her waist. "You're a clever witch then most Purebloods." Severus caressed her lower back. "You knew that I was a Death Eater."

Hermione froze but hoped he did not notice her sudden rigidness. Severus did.

"Hang on, how did you know that?" Severus growled suddenly.

Hermione searched her mind frantically. "Your mark. The one on your arm. I heard some people talking in Hogsmeade."

Hermione reached a fingertip out and she moved to touch the Skull and Severus grabbed her hand. "Don't! Don't you ever touch that." His tone was like ice.

Hermione blinked back fear and tried to speak evenly. "Severus, your hurting me."

Severus blinked and released her fingers, massaging them gently. "I'm sorry, it's just important that you leave that alone. It is like a Port Key, in a way to the Dark Lord. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would you do something that could hurt you, or others?" Hermione could not help asking, although she thought she may know the reason already.

Severus's gaze grew darker and took on almost an eager lover's caress.

"Because, the price is small compared to the glories and power that I can learn from the Dark Lord. No one can ever take advantage of me again. Likewise, no one will ever hurt you because of me. I am too powerful now. Trust me Hermione. This is for the best. It will protect us."

Severus's whole body had gone stiff under her at the subject and Hermione tried to relax him by lowering her mouth to his own.

Hermione knew that he believed what he was saying. " I do trust you Severus." She kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of him against her.

Severus murmured appreciatively and pulled her closer to him. "Insatiable little witch."

Hermione smiled slightly and proceeded to distract him further.

All the way into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise waded out from the murky water down at the end of the lake. It was freezing. Anise sucked in her breath and cast a warming charm on herself. Frank Longbottom had been under the lake in an alcove, stupefied in an underwater cave.

After a few close encounters with some unfriendly Gridleylows, Anise had succeeded in tugging Frank up to the shore.

Draco had stupefied AND petrified him.

Bloody Great.

Hopefully, Hogwarts had some Mandrake in that greenhouse of theirs. Anise needed assistance. Draco was still back at the Cave. He looked like he wanted to murder her in cold blood.

Furious, hot-blooded males always did it to her. Especially Draco, he was so vulnerable inside of that cold exterior of his.

All that self-loathing was cutting her, every time she looked at him.

Anise dragged Frank forward and then sighed. Her wand was slightly faulty here and it made it dangerous to use arbitrarily. She needed someone to bring him to the infirmary, but it could not be her.

Anise could hear the music playing loudly from the ballroom, tinkling out from the inner grounds. Someone at the dance probably would be best. Anise pocketed her wand and headed up the hill towards the school.

Once inside the garden's she looked around for students but everyone seemed preoccupied with dancing or other suspiciously adult activities.

Who knew that Hogwarts was so hedonistic?

Where were the teachers for Circe's sake?

Anise spotted someone she recognized from a picture of her dad's. The boy was named, Sirius. Sirius Black. He looked drunk, even better.

Anise ran over and grabbed his arm, shaking him. "Help me. A boy was found by the lake. I think he's dead!"

Sirius blinked at the girl in front of him. His eyes blurred and the girl with green eyes spun slightly in his sight. "What Evans?"

"Frank, Frank Longbottom is dead!" Sirius blinked and a few other people nearby turned to look at her.

"By the lakeshore! I saw him there." She yelled over the music.

People began to look scared and Sirius threw himself to his feet and began to run.

Anise watched the others follow him and she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. One more piece of the puzzle.

Back into place.

Alternatively, perhaps as it always should have been.

Anise wiped sweat off her brow as she looked around the dance floor. People were moving slowly together, hypnotic as they moved. Anise waved cold air in front of her face and headed to the outside.

Just one more task.

Something that she knew she had to stay here for. It was unclear what it was, but she knew similar to how she knew about Draco, that some things were just meant to be.

.

.

.

.

.

(( Please read and review, it certainly helps me be motivated to post faster. Thanks for reading!))


	12. Chapter 12

**This scene contains seriously adult themes. **

**Read at your own risk. **

**Thank you!**

**.**

.

.

.

Severus was feeling very confident right now. Hermione was here, next to him, and she trusted him to know what is best for her. Death Eater or not, she accepted him. Severus felt a swell in his chest and he hugged her closer to him.

Voldemort had the potion now, Severus assumed even now he was extremely pleased with the work Severus had been doing for him. Voldemort would never deny his request to keep Hermione.  
What was one lover in exchange for the influx of power that his potions can provide?

Severus rested his chin on Hermione's dark curls and pulled her closer. His eyes drifting off the sleep slowly. It was roughly around 2:30 in the morning. He felt exhausted. The little witch had worn him out.

Severus traced a finger over her cheek and marveled at the feeling expanding in his chest.

Love.

A foreign concept to him.

Not entirely unwelcome, it made him feel more powerful then ever before. Strong in ways he had not been.

Without the taint.

The thoughts began to drift him off to sleep.

The door slammed open suddenly.

Severus leapt up and swept in front of Hermione protectively. A Death Eater stood in front of the door.

"Get dressed Severus, the Dark Lord needs you. Bring your Mudblood." Lucius's silky tone poured out from the dark robes and Death Eater mask.

Hermione shook awake and felt like ice water had been dumped over her. She grabbed a sheet covering her body from Lucius's view.

"Don't get dressed on my account Mudblood. You have a perfectly lovely little body. I can't wait to explore it." Lucius said mockingly as his eyes glittered from behind the Skull Mask.

Hermione glared back at him and made the effort to pull on her dress under the sheet away from his leering gaze. She grabbed her purse and slung it across her neck.

Severus growled at Lucius and snapped on his robes quickly, his gaze carefully devoid of emotion. "This had better be bloody important."

Severus looked coldly at Lucius and grabbed Hermione by the upper arm. "Let's go. Stop leering Lucius, it makes you look vulgar."

Hermione felt her stomach pitch queerly as she was ushered out of the room. Severus had a gentle grip on her upper arm and he ran his thumb over her skin, attempting to soothe her as they walked up the stairs.

Hermione knew this was it. What Voldemort had been waiting for, this was his opportunity. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Severus's touch as she was guided up to the Room of Requirement.

Lucius muttered a request and the door appeared. The door looked different from Hermione's time. Almost more sinister now, the gargoyles opened their mouth in a sinister snarl on the knob.

Lucius entered and Hermione took a step inside behind Severus. The change of climate was immediately noticeable, close to freezing temperatures. A thin reedy wind blew from some vent above her and Hermione felt the coldness begin to seep into her bones. A deep shudder racked her body and she froze as Voldemort came from the shadows. If Voldemort was showing his face, then the time has come. She would be dead by morning.

Strangely enough, she felt strong. Hermione raised her chin and narrowed her golden brown gaze at the serpentinely attractive man, who was beginning to look waxen and decrepit. Tom Riddle, in the flesh. Hermione darted her eyes to the ground in supplication, and humility. She did not want to get herself killed for something stupid, like looking him in the face.

"Seeeeeeeeverus. You have pleased me tonight. Already I can feel the affects of the potion running through my veins, strengthening me. Show me your Mudblood lover."

His tone switched and he stared hard at Hermione. His red eyes enlarging as he stared at her. Voldemort's fingertip that was just on the edge of scaly, slid forward and hooked into the straps of her dress. Hermione was beginning to regret wearing this dress, A LOT. Hermione stared at her feet, trembling appropriately. Voldemort had such an aura of evil in him that it was tainting her skin as he touched her soft flesh beneath the strap.

Hermione froze rigidly at the caress. Voldemort laughed a dark sound that was part hiss. "Lovely. Such defiance, such bravery, how Gryffindor."

A circle of robed figures, more Death Eaters slid forward to watch them. Hermione felt real fear course through and she began to tremble harder from it. Unable to stop the tremors, she bit hard on her lip, willing them to stop, from the distraction of her pain.

Voldemort tilted his head slightly watching the Mudblood try to control the violent tremors that fear was causing her. Her face pale from concentration as she bit her lip. Once, long ago he remembered another Mudblood, so eager, so helpful as to die for him.

Voldemort smiled at the irony.

The one thing that he hated _most,_ would always be the one thing that he needed.

Voldemort did not have to like it. However, he could respect the power it gave him. He saw the Mudblood weakened one of his most loyal Death Eaters. Voldemort was not a fool. He was prepared.

Severus watched the Dark Lord with a careful eye. He was nervous and feeling sick to his stomach watching him caress Hermione. His schooled features were getting harder and harder.

Voldemort suddenly ripped through the strap and let the dress fall to the ground. Hermione stood before them under the cold air, her body luscious and swollen from her previous encounter with Severus. She looked extremely lovely and terrified. Hermione felt her heart in her throat and she arrogant threw her head back, feigning indifference.

Severus moved forward unconsciously, his gaze blackening to rage.

Lucius stepped in front of him, with a finger waving gently. " Ah ah…ah…"

"My Lord…" Severus pushed past him and threw himself to his knees before Voldemort in respect. "Please, I have a boon for the potion I gave you. Allow me to have the Mudblood. It is all I ask from you. I have…. grown fond of the convenience of her body."

Voldemort laughed and gently stroked Hermione's spine, trailing a fingertip down to her buttock. Hermione was reminded of a spider and had to choke back a sob of revulsion from his spindly touch.

"I can see how you would be 'convenienced' by such a pleasurable body. However, a Mud-blood Severus? I don't know about such a thing." Voldemort's tone was silky as he contemplated. "Besides, I have already given you a gift tonight. I gave you Lily Evans. Remember?"

Voldemort hissed slightly and Severus felt his stomach burn.

"I am grateful my Lord for your generosity." Severus swallowed hard and carefully chose his next words. "However, Lily Evans was not pure. She slept with Potter already. Hermione's purity made her a much better value to me. She still has much to learn and I relish the chance of training her to my hand."

Voldemort seemed to consider this.

His hands reached up and cupped Hermione's breasts, carefully watching Severus's face for a reaction. Hermione unable to prevent it, sobbed haltingly as the rough scaly hands grasped her swollen nipples tightly.

Severus flinched at the sound. Voldemort nodded in understanding.

Voldemort pushed Hermione towards Lucius Malfoy. Lucius caught her and she struggled against him as he pinned her arms behind her back.

Voldemort walked to Severus and leaned down. "I am a fair Lord, wouldn't you agree?"

Severus nodded but he could not raise his eyes and reveal the pain in them.

"Because I am fair, I will give you a choice. You are loyal to me and I have always appreciated your keen wit and knowledge. I will do for you as you ask. However, you must make a choice. It should be an easy one for you. Regardless, it builds character to make hard decisions. I do them every day, make irrevocable choices and take my destiny in my hands. I want you to also know that while you choose this lovely morsel for yourself, another will suffer. Is that a bargain you can make? Can you selfishly choose to take what you want, and leave another in her place?"

Severus rose up from his kneeling position and Hermione saw his youthful gaze gloss over with determination. "Yes my Lord, it is fair. I accept your terms."

Voldemort smiles suddenly. "A wizards oath. You will not rebel fro your choice you make. You willing let another woman suffer Hermione's fate in her stead?"

Hermione knew that this would forever blacken Severus's soul.

Voldemort knew it too.

It was a turning point for him. A tear slipped past her cheeks at the strength of Severus's conviction and protection for her. Her chest felt thick and hard to breath but she tried to speak.

Severus spoke quietly. "I swear."

The dark magic seemed to swell around them both binding Severus to his choice. Voldemort looked pleased.

"We will celebrate. If you would only make your choice. Amusing really, but I loved the irony."

Voldemort swept the curtain hiding behind the throne.

"So, Severus, which Mud-blood do you choose? Hermione, your lover, or your childhood friend, Lily Evans?"

Severus felt the world bottom out from beneath him.

The terrible words were an opening for Hermione.

A beginning of understanding.

She had _always_ been here.

Hermione had_ always succeeded._

Severus would have to save Lily.

Hermione was always meant to suffer here.

Hermione felt like Harry when he had saved Sirius's life in her third year.

She finally _understood _what Harry meant when he said, "I know I could do it, I had already done it."

She soundlessly mouthed the words to herself, gathering her strength.

Lucius's hold tightened on her as Voldemort revealed Lily Potter unconscious and held by Crabbe, until her threw her to the floor at Voldemort's feet.

"Severus?" Voldemort's voice was silky as he turned to look at him. " Choose."

Severus turned burning eyes on Hermione.

His dark gaze was wet with unshed tears and the anguish in them made her weak in the knees. Hermione nodded slowly to him, encouragingly but her own vision blurred from the pain she was causing him with the oath.

"I chose, Her…." Severus pointed.

Voldemort assumed a bored tone and nodded to Lucius, assuming Severus had chosen Hermione. "Let her go."

Lucius released Hermione and she fell to her hands and knees by her dress.

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard as Voldemort misunderstood.

He had to struggle to breathe suddenly as the urge to break the Oath created a breath taking pain in him.

Hermione searched for her purse, and withdrew the potion.

"No, not her. I choose Lily. Lily Evans." Severus gritted out with a gasp of pain.

The Death Eaters all turned to stare at Severus in shock.

It was not everyday that someone managed to surprise the Dark Lord.

Hermione took advantage of the distraction and she said a quick prayer to the Gods, and swallowed the potion and tossed the bottle away.

Hermione wet her lips as she felt it coat her throat and she calculated her time of death was roughly in a half hour give or take, from now. Hermione could feel her hands trembling from shock.

Hermione stayed on her hands and knees.

She felt a little like the Muggle Jesus right now.

She wondered if she could endure this with grace or if she would go out pleading and crying.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows in shock.

Severus was trembling with rage and it was visible. "Crabbe, take her back to her room. However, come back. We need you here to celebrate."

Voldemort hated it when something did not add up.

_Why did he not feel victorious right now?_

"Severus, I must say I am surprised." Voldemort turned on him.

Severus said nothing.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him.

He walked to the girl trembling on the floor on her hands and knees. Voldemort grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Hermione winced in pain and cried out as Voldemort throws her at Severus's feet.

"He abandoned you. I believe you love him don't you little Mudblood." Hermione's silent tears were the only answer that he received.

Voldemort's eyes glowed and he backhanded her.

Hermione's head snapped back at the force of the blow and she fell to the floor. "Answer me!"

A black bruise formed on the left side of her face and Severus was turning purple from watching Voldemort mishandle her.

Severus was _quite simply_ dying.

The pain was suffocating him and every time he tried to rebel, the Oath that he swore to Voldemort prevented him from stopping him.

Severus wanted to cut out his own heart and stab it until the breath left his body.

Still he stayed, he had an obligation to watch the terrible happenings, he owed it to Hermione to see her sacrifice.

HER willing sacrifice.

Tears slid openly down his face as he watched Voldemort kick her, and slap her, demanding respect but never receiving it.

Severus vowed he would _kill _Voldemort someday.

He would never let this evil thing survive as long as he lived.

Not after all Hermione sacrificed to see that Severus survived.

He would be her instrument of vengeance.

Her _weapon_.

He vowed even as he watched the other Death Eaters move in on her.

The pack of hyenas circling her and casting the Cruciatius, listening to the muffled screams of her pain as she strived to keep her dignity. Her courage overwhelmed him, humbled him even here in this abyss.

Severus fell to his knees, eyes black and mindless as he watched, recording the events that he knew, _for a fact,_ would haunt him for all eternity.

Voldemort cast the Imperius on Hermione and smirked at Lucius.

"Pleasure him."

Hermione struggled to break free from the curse, her mind focusing on Severus who was on his knees in front of her. She could not look at her face.

Lucius laughed and pulled back his robes with a leer. "Told you Mudblood. Severus said I could have you. A Malfoy never needs to lie."

Even though Hermione knew the truth, she felt the words and they made her feel hollow inside.

Such pain, she never _knew_ such pain in her life as at this moment.

Voldemort cast again and Hermione dragged herself over to Lucius as the last fight started to leave her. The words left her in such despair it made it impossible to fight.

Severus saw the exact moment when the light left Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

The moment when she gazed up and shame filled her eyes. Severus felt his heart crack in two and he tucked his hands into fists so tightly they began to bleed from his nails.

He forced himself inside her head, --- _Hermione! Don't. This is not you. It's not your fault. Please don't do this to yourself. Gods, I love you.. Please stop hating yourself. Hate Me.. Hate me… _----

Hermione closed her eyes as she took the length of Lucius inside her.

Severus's words pounded into her head. Healing her almost. She could feel the pulse of life in her mouth and she thought back to Severus. When Severus had filled her and how that felt.

She broke free of the Imperius curse.

She bit down hard.

Lucius screamed suddenly from agony and shoved Hermione off of him.

"You said Imperius!!! She bloody bit me." Lucius rolled around on the floor holding himself, crying openly now from the intense pain.

Voldemort, Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously threw a hex at Hermione on the ground.

"Crucio!!!!!"

The three voices chimed together and Hermione screamed an ear splitting scream as foam began to fall from her mouth. Her body wracked in unbelievable pain as she shuddered, rolling on the floor.

Hermione stopped, shuddered and rolled face down.

Voldemort lifted his hand for them to stop.

"Blimey, I think we killed her." Crabbe muttered and Voldemort swept over to the body and kicked her.  
The girl's body rolled over and Hermione's eyes stared glassy in death, frozen in terror from the Curse.

Voldemort looked at her in distaste. "What a waste. Lucius, stop your disgusting crying. You cost us our entertainment."

Voldemort left them in a blaze of disgust.

Lucius curled up tighter in a ball, holding his hands between his legs.

Severus was completely still as he watched the proceedings. He felt numb as he stared down at Hermione's eyes glassy with death.

He hated himself at that moment.

He remembered his vow to her.

If nothing else, he _would_ do what Hermione asked.

Tears still slipped past his cheeks but the Death Eaters who knew him said nothing. They knew on an instinctual survival level that to say anything would result in an Avada Kedavra.

Severus leaned over Hermione's body and kissed her pale, dead cheeks. The color long chased away by the specters. A tear slid off his long nose and dropped on her face, mingling with her own now drying tears.

"My love. I'm so sorry." Severus murmured into her hair as he gathered her up in his arms.

Severus left the Room of Requirement and moved out to the forest beyond.

_No one could find the body._

They could not link it to the Death Eaters; otherwise, Voldemort would likely kill him.

Not that Severus minded but he needed to stay alive to watch over Lily.

Hermione's oath.

Severus headed to the lake near the water. He left the body there. He could bury her in the lake. She had always loved this lake. Severus sobbed into her hair, great gasping breaths that threatening to strangle him. His hands ran over her face and her body holding her tighter to him.

" Mione… Forgive me.. Please…"

His grief was consuming him and he could feel himself aging as he sat there. He felt like an old man, crippled by his life.

Hermione's sightless eyes watched as he wept on her.

He needed to find heavy stones.

Something to tie her down.

Severus gently laid her on the mossy bank by the water. Her hair floated into the water as it tugged, almost inviting her into its murky black depths.

Severus turned away from the sight and searched for rocks to weigh her down.

He needed her dress.

The dress could be used.

Severus wasn't thinking clearly.

He stumbled back to the Castle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise watched the scene hidden in the distance and helpless tears spilled down her face.

It was done.

Fate had played its final hand.

Anise watched solemnly as Severus left the scene and fled wildly to the castle.

She knew she had very little time left.

She _needed _Draco's help.

This would be hard.

Very hard.

Anise ran back towards the cave at full speed.

She skidded to a stop looking at Draco.

Frozen, Draco looked sweet almost.

A sleeping Prince who was going to soon be hell bent on murdering her.

Anise had both wands on her but she still was nervous.

The last words that they spoke came back to her.

Anise had given Draco two days to think about what she had said.

.

.

.

.

.

**This is very far from the end of this story. Just an FYI. **

**Look forward to reading your reviews and criticisms. **

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

_**** MATURE ADULT THEMES. ALL DI**__**SCLAIMERS****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-flashback….-**_

_"You of course will try to stop me from completing my task. You would disappear completely if I did." Draco jerked her up by her shirt and shook her._

_Her head snapped back and Anise gasped. "You don't understand. Your actions are what brought them together in the first place! This is all your doing Draco! Your responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord!! Lily Potter was in love with Severus Snape. Any fool could see that if they spent time here long enough. Your meddling brought Hermione back… Severus fell for her instead. Lily and James still fall in love!"_

_Draco's hands dropped from her shirt and move to close tightly around her neck instead. "You lie! You are lying to save your father and yourself!" Draco hisses and squeezes tighter as if by punishing this girl in front of him, he could some how make it true._

_"The Gods are watching you Draco Malfoy. You have a destiny, just like me. You were always meant to come here. Just like Hermione was always meant to die here. Severus was always meant to always love her and mourn her death, helping Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. It's all true."_

_**-flashback ends-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise's hands were shaking but she Un-Stupefied him. Draco snarled suddenly as he came forward to his feet slowly. Draco's legs were weak from the position he was in for so long and he stumbled forward and stared hatefully at her.

"You… you evil little pixie from HELL, gasped Draco.

Draco started to crawl towards her and gain speed as he ran after her. Occasionally Draco's legs wobbled but his determination to get his wand back was very great.

Anise ran through the forest, the irony that Draco was chasing her to exactly where she wanted him to go was not lost on her. She almost laughed but when she looked back at him and she saw the thunderous expression on his face, the feeling passed.

Anise might die here tonight, at Draco's hands and if she wasn't such a thrill seeker she probably would be hiding right now. She could only hope that what Draco was about to see would stupor him into reason.

Anise slid down the hill towards the bottom of the lakeshore where Hermione's dead, naked and battered body rested. Severus had wrapped her in some robes but it was obvious that was all she wore.

Looking down at the waxy pale flesh of the corpse had stopped Anise in her tracks.

Draco grabbed her by the back of the neck and spun her around to face him.

"Got you," hissed Draco meanly. Draco grinned evilly.

Then just as suddenly, Draco released Anise.

She knew that he was staring at Granger's dead body behind her.

"Granger?" Something thick stuck in Draco's throat as he looked at the body.

Obviously she was broken and it made him want to vomit.

Draco leaned over away from the body, dropped to his knees and began to dry vomit. A shaking hand wiped over his mouth and Draco choked back some spit.

"Is she dead? What happened to her? It looks like someone broke her into a million pieces." The words came very fast and rushed as Draco struggled with the horror he felt unraveling inside him.

Anise nodded somberly. "Yes, she is. I told you, she had to die because it was her destiny. Draco, some things are so powerful that they cannot be changed by man."

Draco looked sick. "Was she raped?"

A vision of his mother pressed into his mind and turned gray.

"Severus did this to her?"

The shock seemed to wake up his mind.

Anise looked annoyed at him.

"No! Voldemort, and his cronies. I don't know if she was raped Draco. I know we need to take her back to her time. She deserves a proper burial. Not being sunk in the lake like a stone," cried Anise in anguish.

Draco made a sudden move and he grabbed for his wand from Anise's hand. Anise looked shocked and Draco swallowed grimly, staring hard at her.

"I've wanted Granger dead for so long," murmured Draco thoughtfully.

Anise felt her stomach drop.

Draco wasn't going to help her.

He was going to bury them both here.

In this time.

Her destiny was all a _lie._

Why did she felt such a strangely powerful burning in her soul just looking at Draco?

Her future _killer._

Draco wet his lips nervously and turned his wand on Anise." I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted none of this to ever happen. Not Potter and not Voldemort. I can still change this. Granger doesn't have to die Anise. If I can go now, I can … I can take care of James Potter still. Prevent all of this," hissed Draco in panic.

Anise felt the relief pour through her at his words and then horror struck. "No Draco! You can't change anything. Don't you understand? I wouldn't exist; Hermione's sacrifice would be for nothing! You thick headed numbskull, I don't know why I care about you."

Draco sneered, purposefully ignoring her last words. "I knew it! This is all about you. Saving your own skin. Why should it surprise me? You're just like everyone else. Out to protect your stupid family!"

Anise shook her head fearfully as his words sank in. A tear spilled down her cheek. Something bad was going to happen to Draco. She could feel it.

"Please Draco. … Snape would have wanted this. He was your Godfather! He helped you. Do it for him," pleaded Anise, as tears spilled down her face.

Draco leaned down and looked at Granger's corpse and he felt remorse. Genuine remorse. He whispered. "Your right. I can give Snape back what he wants. I can rewrite all of this."

Anise tugged on his arm and shook her head. "No Draco, don't do this. Trust me! You don't understand. You're going to die here tonight. I'm here to _stop it._ Please, lets go back home. NOW," begged Anise.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus was hurrying back to the lake shore with rope he had found.

Severus stopped abruptly at the sight of a large blond man standing over Hermione's body and he snarled.

A wild-eyed young Snape ran full force to the man and knocked him down with his wand at the ready.

The element of surprise threw Draco back in shock.

Draco felt like a train had hit him.

Draco gripped his wand and faced his attacker.

_Damn it, Snape was here_. Draco tried to think after that hit knocked his brain a little sideways.

"Stup…!" Draco yelled.

Severus didn't listen to what the wizards hex was; he was a witness and he was trying to hex him.

Severus felt all the rage of the night build on him and he unleashed all that dark energy and anguish as he screamed his hex at Draco before he could finish speaking.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Anise heard the curse and she flung Draco out of the way at the last minute.

Snape's curse hit her full on.

Anise crumpled against Draco in a shriek of pain.

"…..pefy!" Draco finished.

Draco's curse hit Snape full blast and Snape froze up and fell over next to Hermione on the ground.

Draco felt warm blood pouring over his hands as he stared down in horror as he grasped Anise.

Her back was sliced open deeply. The blood was ran thick and almost black as it spread through her clothes. His hands slipped from the wetness and he had to pull her up against him.

"WHY, did you do that!" Draco practically screamed at her.

Anise blinked slowly and her beautiful green eyes were wet from tears.

"Because it was my destiny," uttered Anise softly. Her response cut him to shreds inside.

Draco felt his own eyes beginning to moisten as he clutched her to him.

"I don't know how to stop this curse. The bleeding will continue if we don't get it to stop. Your father used it on me once. I still have scars." Draco said hoarsely as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Anise nodded and whispered weakly. "I know. My father knows the counter curse."

Draco lowered her to the ground gently and looked at her as Anise tried to speak but blood bubbled up from her lips. He felt himself crying but he ignored it.

"Dammit you stubborn pixie."

Anise choked back a laugh, but it sounded garbled. "You have a chance to do what you want Draco. You can leave me here. Nothing to impede you. But, I need you to take us back. I can't do it now. I'm too weak." Anise struggled with the words but even as they left her lips, Draco looked horrified at her suggestion.

Draco pressed his fingers to her lips but pulled back as blood stained his hands. Draco grabbed Anise to his chest and wrapped his hands around her.

"Granger can wait. What year are you from? Where do you live?" questioned Draco frantically.

"Grimmuald place, 2014 may 3… that's two days… be precise… no mix ups." Anise mumbled as she started to fade from consciousness.

Draco felt fear gripping his intestines but he turned his time turner to the future, being precise was hard as his fingers slipped from the blood. He cursed but finally set it right.

He closed his eyes and prayed to Gods he no longer could feel.

The world spun.

Draco opened his eyes as they arrived, seeing that they were at Hogwarts.

Everything looked different; but he wasn't sure if the time was right still.

Draco wasted no time in apparating outside Grimmuald Place.

Draco waved his wand at the front door, "Alohamora!"

Anise was looking paler and weaker in his arms.

Draco was slick with blood now.

Her blood, and it made him feel sick.

He gathered her closer and crashed through the door.

"Your father will kill me you know." Draco whispered to Anise and a small smile formed on her lips.

"You… saved my life." Anise muttered wonderingly.

Draco rushed to the nearest couch and gently set her down. He touched her cheek softly.

"Get Hermione, she… belongs in your time.. A month later should do the trick. Tell the Ministry. They will know what to do. Draco, … I'm sorry," mumbled Anise.

Anise looked anguished as she raised a trembling hand to his scarred cheek. " We cant change the past but we can choose our future. You know that, right?"

Draco drew back staring at her hard and he nodded grimly.

Draco started to leave.

"Wait for me Draco… please." Anise's words sobbed out to him and Draco froze.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter was eating breakfast across from his beautiful wife Ginny when he heard the sound of something crashing through his front door at Grimmuald Place.

Harry stood up as he heard voices.

Ginny stared at him in shock and they both ran to the living room.

Harry burst through the hallway door just as Draco fled.

Harry stopped suddenly as he saw his little girl bleeding everywhere on his wife's favorite couch. Harry grew a gray hair right then.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed.

Anise choked as she spoke."Counter the bleeding, it was Sectumsempra."

Harry paled and quickly countered the curse.

The Potter's worked together and saved their daughter's life that day.

Just as destiny would have it.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**  
Meanwhile back at school….. 1977 Hogwarts.**_

James Potter had a splitting headache.

A lump the sized of a walnut was forming on the back of his head. He remembered carrying Lily and then some costumed freak attacked him.

Everything went dark then.

Genuine fear began to pound in his chest. He scrambled to his feet and ran from the common room to the girl's side.

Heading for Lily's room he slammed open the door, skidding to a stop. Lily was stripped naked and unconscious on her bed.

James fisted his hands and strode to her. James could feel his heart in his throat as he checked her pulse.

"Lily, lily… " He tried to shake her and Lily's eyes slowly opened and she groaned.

"God, what…? James, where did you go?" Lily suddenly realized she was naked and she sucked in a breath staring fearfully at James.

James saw the realization in her eyes and he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What happened? I remember carrying you in here and then everything went black. I think we were attacked."

Lily nodded woodenly for a moment. " I remember feeling strange. I think I drank too much at the dance."

James didn't say anything. He suspected that she was drugged but wasn't sure yet.

"Go on…" He said gently.

Lily stared across at him in awe as she remembered the events. " You saved me from Goyle. You took…. care of me."

Lily trailed off and she lifted a hand to push James's messy hair back from his eyes.

She had a look of gratitude that nearly undid James.

James was hoarse as he spoke, staring into Lily's bright green eyes. "I would do anything for you, Lily."

The quietly simple words struck Lily dumb and she swallowed hard, hearing his declaration for what it was.

_A promise. _

Lily looked down in embarrassment at the sweetest of the words and James tucked his fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to his.

James repeated himself. "Anything. Lily. I love you. Surely you know that?"

James gently leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her usually scornful lips and found them to soften under his soft exploration.

Lily began to kiss him back reverently, and James felt something wonderful and warm seep into him.

James vowed never to stop kissing her after that.

And they didn't.

Not until the day they both died.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The immediate fall out from the Halloween Party was chaos.

Severus Snape was found stupefied by the lake shore.

It was assumed that this was another prank by the students but since Severus did not volunteer who did it. All potential charges were dropped. Obviously since Severus was stupefied by the lake, he could have had no hand in the mischief that night.

Severus Snape was never suspected.

When Sirius Black carried the petrified body of Frank Longbottom to the Infirmary, the Head Nurse panicked and called for the teachers to gather.

Upon receiving no initial response to her missive, she went to inspect the Head Masters office. Finding the Headmaster in a state of catatonic bliss and unable to respond without the simplest of commands, she panicked.

It appeared as though Hogwarts was under some attack.

The Head Nurse Emmeline Brownlyne was no fool.

Immediately she contacted the Ministry and soon Aurors began to arrive by floo. There was a full investigation and inquiry made. Since the remnants of the potion had been scourgified by their arrival, no one culprit was found to be punished.

In an effort to punish the culprits, whom the Ministry suspected were the students, the Headmaster decreed that no school dances would be allowed at Hogwarts, for a very, very long time.

The missing of one Gryffindor Hermione Granger was noted eventually, however a note from her parents arrived by owl stating she had to come home on Emergency for the remainder of the School Year.

Frank Longbottom was eventually un-petrified by the Herbology Professor.

In an attempt to make up for lost classes Frank took on a tutor. Eventually Frank married the young tutor, a Gryffindor named Alice, who he still vows he was destined to meet.

Severus Snape _changed_ after the party.

He became more secretive, suspicious and withdrawn.

The Marauders continued to antagonize him and Snape became more vicious then ever.

He created new spells and continued his research with the Dark Arts in grim determination to forever be Voldemort's right hand while protecting Lily Evans.

Severus Snape grew paler, greasier, secretive and more secluded.

Snape had changed overnight into even a more cold and unfeeling bastard.

The name Severus was never used again.

All who knew him referred to him as Snape.

It was as though; having a first name was a suggestion of weakness for him.

The truth was that Severus couldn't stand to hear anyone else call him that name.

Hermione's soft way of saying it had ruined him.

This attitude followed him for the rest of his days.

Severus became one of the biggest threats out of all of the Death Eaters.

After the death of Lily and James Potter, Severus knew that he had to protect their son.

The Oath stayed strong and alive in Harry Potter.

Severus spoke with Dumbledore; he knew that he was running a counter organization called the Order.

Severus Snape became a double agent for Dumbledore in exchange for protecting Harry Potter from harm.

The Death Eaters never talked about that night again.

Voldemort hated being reminded of his failings and Lucius hated reminding Voldemort that it was his fault.

The subject of Hermione Granger, Mud-blood…was banned.

After Voldemort was destroyed by Harry Potter and thought lost.

Things began to change for the better.

Severus Snape took a teaching position at Hogwarts so he could be close to his memories of Hermione. She still haunted his every thought and eventually he stopped taking interest in silly things like hair conditioner, eating and doing anything but work.

In short, Snape changed from a Death Eater into a Snarky, Evil Potions master whose only joy was to make every kid around him feel stupid for not being as clever as his beloved.

Severus hated them all, their flagrant abuse of their intelligence and lack witlessness.

Every one of these students had a future and the _brightest girl_ he had ever known had died before she could become something great.

Severus envied them, their carefree attitude and once in a while, he wondered what his life would be like if he had the opportunities that they so flagrantly wasted. It ate at his soul.

That is until he met her _again._

He could still recall the day he heard Dumbledore call out her name for the sorting.

"Hermione Granger!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I did not want to force people to wait for the next chapter, please reward me with your thoughts, good, bad, and critical. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(( Please do not throw stuff at me. I promise this is not turning into some crazy perverted child/Snape thing. It's just necessary to go through the paces, since I am trying to keep it canon. Have faith people!!!!!!! I swear I wont steer you wrong! Thank you for all the reviews, I love them all so much. ))**

*** Special thanks to Lady Vyxen for being so supportive and helpful.* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your reviews. I am really glad everyone loves this story as much as I do. I love writing it. It is not over as I said before. **

**Side Note: Hermione took Textradoxin. **

**Textradoxin is in effect zombie powder. It is historically used in Haitian potions and it's origins are derived from Tetraodontidae, the puffer fish. Fascinating stuff and of course, it is somewhat mythological and exaggerated in use. It creates full body paralysis, and slows the heart rate to almost nonexistence. That was why Hermione used it, hoping that they would think she is dead. **

**( Hope that explains some things... )**

**The next few chapters will be reviews of the Books, but very, very short. Just to illuminate Snape's and Hermione's interactions and some filler. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione Granger!"

Severus choked on his pumpkin juice.

Certain that he was hearing things he coughed and wiped his mouth as the newest Hogwarts student made her way up to the podium.

A bushy-haired petite girl with dark brown eyes and a narrow sharp nose made her way confidently up to the chair. The sorting hat sat upon her head and hemmed and hawed internally in debate with the young girl.

Only a slight betrayal of nervousness showed before the hat yelled. "Gryffindor!" Hermione grinned happily and flounced to join her other classmates.

Snape had spent the last few years in purgatory over a certain Gryffindor and he could not help but stare at the child longer.

The young girl was happy, carefree and probably as brainless as the rest of them.

Snape decided that it was impossible that this was a relation to the young girl of his past.

Still, it couldn't hurt to research the girls past.

Maybe a cousin?

With the same last name.

And bushy hair.

Dumbledore had to be told. _Certainly._ Something wasn't right here and it wasn't the damned pumpkin juice either.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried again and this time silence fell over the Great Hall for a moment before everyone erupted into cheers.

Harry Potter had been given his house.

The bane of Severus's existence was now in Gryffindor as well.

Severus never realized the toll of that Oath that Hermione had requested of him that day.

Who could have predicted the importance of such a family?

The Potters were legendary, as were their deaths. Their only son, escaped the Killing curse as an infant and sent Voldemort into permanent death or hiding.

Of course, it made Harry famous, that scar was legendary.

However, no one knew the truth.

Except Dumbledore and himself.

The real hero died thirteen years ago in the Room of Requirement.

_And it was Severus's fault. _

The thought of Hermione had long since dried up any tears and left only a barrage of questions and hollow pain in its wake.

He had failed Lily Potter as well.

Yes, Lily had married that bumbling fool and then Snape had to watch them die, despite his best efforts. _Why Lily Potter? _The oath still held him to Harry but regardless since Voldemort was dead, no one was in any danger now and he could relax his guard.

Except now, it was clear that Hermione was a seer or she coincidentally, choose someone who would later prove to be extremely important.

Severus did not believe in coincidence.

Late that night Severus went to Dumbledore for potential answers.

"Higgly piggle puffs." The gargoyle leapt aside at the Potion Masters silky tone.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure Professor Snape?"

" Something… about the new students." Snape swept over to him, robes billowing behind him. "Hermione Granger?"

" Ah yes, the Muggleborn."

Severus Snape felt like his chest was threatening to cave in suddenly. "Muggle…."

Dumbledore nodded to him and peeked at him from behind the spectacles. " Yes, I believe her parents are Muggle Dentists."

Severus found his voice after a moment. "Sir, do you believe it may be…?"

Dumbledore sighed and motioned for Severus to sit down.

"Even if it were her, which I am not certain of entirely, she obviously is too young for it to make a difference. Interestingly enough, she is of the same year as Harry Potter. Someone who you are sworn to protect. Coincidence? Perhaps, however… what is more predictable is that she somehow came to your time in her… sixth year? She was older, correct?"

Severus felt wooden and he snarled. "Yes, I _didn't _sleep with a damned child. She was sixteen I believe. As was I.. I might add." His tone was acerbic.

Dumbledore smiled patiently at the tone.

He knew that Severus was in a great deal of pain from this realization.

"Something that would have extinguished all hope for Voldemort's demise, like the birth of Harry Potter never happening could give a young woman cause to try to right things. Unfortunately Ms. Granger never made it back. Tragically she died in doing this noble thing," offered Dumbledore gently.

Severus could feel his hands slipping up to his greasy locks and clutched them in frustration.

"Severus! You must _not_ give a hint of your feelings for this girl to her. It is of the up most imperative that you allow her natural course to be discovered. The entire wizarding world is dependent on it. If she does not persuade you to the Oath then Harry Potter may never have been born. How many times did you save their lives as a Death Eater? Twenty, twenty-two?"

Severus rasped. "Twenty-four, and each time it was for her. A damned child! Playing at her feelings! Manipulating me!!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No Severus, in all likelihood, everything Hermione Granger felt for you was real, thus the tragedy of all this."

"Severus…"

Snape did not respond, his lanky form sprawled comfortably in the chair.

His dark greasy hair hung about a face that was once meagerly handsome with its long nose and dark eyes and pale flesh.

His years as a Death Eater had not been kind to him.

The only charming features left to him were his sensuous lips and his hard body that he toned regularly. He would be damned if he was going to laze up like those other soft wizards. Everything's same and sound, pop out a few kids, watch Quidditch all day long drinking fire-whiskey.

No, not for Severus.

He was still a lean, mean and snarky wizard capable of taking on the world, except he couldn't handle this one, bushy haired problem.

_An eleven year old girl. _

Who may or may not be his ex lover.

All though, everything added up.

"Severus… You must not reveal who you are to her. You must not change the events for her," commanded Dumbledore sternly. Dumbledore's words floated back to him.

" Oh yes, old man. Let's not save a young girl from her sacrifice to save a _despot_ like me." Severus growled and stood up suddenly.

" Your machinations and manipulations of these children makes me sick, ALBUS. For example, the Potter boy… what plans do you have for him? How many people will you sacrifice?" Severus slammed his fist on the desk.

Dumbledore rose up to meet Severus's grief stricken gaze. "My old friend, you are not yourself today. Promise me… At least not until she is of age then. If then, you can do so. Please swear a wizard's oath to me, son."

Severus sneers and pulls back from him. " NO! I wont. _No more oath's._ Not to _you_, not to _her_. You will have to trust me old man. Yes, I rather _like_ that. Trust your old Death Eater pet," hissed Snape viciously.

Severus's eyes darkened with a malicious smile. "Don't worry Albus, I am not into pedophilia anyway." Severus swept from the room in a cloud of black robes.

Albus stared at the small globe pensive that rested in his robe pocket.

Albus sighed in relief that he had managed to glimpse inside before Severus's visit.

The penseive was delivered just that afternoon with instructions.

Hermione Granger was after all the cleverest witch of her age.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The First Year.**

The first year was the hardest for both parties involved.

Severus callously slapped down any attempt to get to know Hermione Granger but slowly he realized without a shadow of a doubt, this was his Hermione, although she did have bigger teeth and bushier hair.

The questions that arouse, the self doubt and initial loathing began to settle into a grudging respect and Severus vowed to himself that he would protect her as best he could to make sure that she would make it to a time when he could get to know her better.

This proved difficult, as the little witch was insufferable and a know-it-all with a knack for getting into only the WORST kind of trouble.

Eventually her friendship with the Boy-who-lived to _annoy _him was cemented as was her relationship with the Dunderheaded Weasley.

Was it his imagination or were the Weasley's getting slower witted with each child?

The appearance of Voldemort at the end of the year shocked him.

.

.

.

.

.  
**The Second Year.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus decided that a closer watch was required and he set about to spy on Ms. Granger more decidedly during the second year. With the opening of the Chamber of Secrets Severus began to stalk Granger certain that she was the most obvious target.

Severus even went to such lengths as mentioning a certain extra credit assignment involving Basilisk Poison. Hermione being a knowledge-crazed student would surely realize how to protect herself from such an attack.

Severus was _rewarded_ for this kindness by a certain thief breaking into his Potion Stores.

He had his suspicions.

In any case, Severus proved to be right in regard to his helpful information, as Granger was simply petrified instead of killed upon discovery of the Basilisk. A mirror frozen in her hand.

Only Madam Pompfrey suspected anything strange when Snape visited Hermione on a daily basis upon her being petrified.

Snape assured her it was nothing but morbid curiosity at seeing the know-it-all getting her just deserves.

To which Pompfrey looked appropriately disgusted and promptly left.

.

.

.

.

.

**Third Year.**

.

.

.

.

.

The third year almost gave him a heart attack.

Aside from the amusing time when Hermione punched Draco in the face, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Hermione was indeed growing into the young woman that he once loved. Her body began to fill out a bit and her spots came in full force.

Her hair was a disaster that rivaled his own.

She was driving him _crazy!_

The dementors were loose around the school looking for Sirius Black and that idiot Lupin was responsible for almost killing her.

In addition to everything else, he had the pleasure of being humiliated by Potter, with whom he had a distinct animosity towards for constantly putting Hermione and himself in danger.

The little _idiot_.  
.

.

.

.

.

**Fourth Year**

.

.

.

.

.

Then the fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Severus remembered two encounters.

One, when Malfoy the little _shit,_ hexed her for some reason. Her bucked teeth that were already abnormally long, grew past her chin.

The look was nothing short of horrifying and Hermione looked deeply humiliated.

No doubt Malfoy was aiming for Potter when it happened.

Snape reminded himself that Hermione would have to toughen up eventually, considering all the things she would face with the Death Eaters.

He remembered callously responding to her. 'I don't see a difference.'

The anguish that echoed in her bright eyes scorched him as he turned to focus angrily on Potter.

Then Granger actually showed up at the dance.

With Victor Krum.

This choice surprised many people, but not Snape.

Especially not since he had been watching the Bulgarian Lughead follow her around the library night after night.

Granted, Snape had just assumed that Krum was trying to kill her.

Not _date_ her.

However, since she had her teeth fixed, Hermione had begun to take on her initial beauty as a teenager.

Snape idly suspected that Hermione shortened her teeth beyond what they were before.

Snape saw his first opportunity to get to know Hermione.

During the dance, a fight broke out between the Trio over Hermione's choice of date.

Hermione fled outside crying.

Snape followed her yet _again. _He really was the biggest glutton for punishment.

Snape remembered the dance events in vivid detail.  
**  
--- The Dance**

Snape was garbed in his finest black robes that were clean.

Black velvet buttoned up waistcoat and black slacks adorned his pale frame. He sat at the table next to Flickwit and Sprout, with a slice of turkey in front of him.

His black gaze glittered as it scanned the room in annoyance.

"Here now then Professor Snape, where's your date?" Sprout smiled jovially across at him.

Snape sneered slightly. "I do not bring acquaintances to school functions, Professor Sprout. I fail to see this as anything but an exercise of futility and a waste of my time."

Hagrid chortled hearing that crack. "Couldn't find one then?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and he responded silkily. "Unlike you Hagrid, I do not find it difficulty to convince those of the female persuasion to do what I wish. However, I do find that our time is better spent doing activities, which would hardly be appropriate at the dinner table. Especially in a _school_."

Sprout's eyes popped out and she laughed. "Huzzah! Professor Snape. You are a _bad_ one."

"Clearly. I didn't believe that was in question," snapped Snape.

Snape continued to cut up his meat and speared a piece and popped it into his mouth. He licked his lips and stared back at the Champions table, only to find Hermione staring at him.

Gods, Hermione looked _pretty._

Her hair was smooth for once and pulled back to show her classic high cheekbones and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Her lips were stained a pretty pink blush color and they were curled into a radiant smile.

She nodded her head to Snape in acknowledgment at his presence.

Severus glared at her and then went back to staring at his turkey, missing the look of hurt on Hermione's face as she wondered why her Professor so obviously hated her.

Dumbledore sighed on the other end of the table and drained his Elf wine.

Hermione swallowed back the hurt and looked to Victor. "The Professor's are all enjoying themselves."

Except for Snape, Hermione silently amended.

Krum reached up and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Vat is not to like? The food is good, the women beautivul?"

Hermione blushed from Victor's hand touching her hair.

Hermione's eyes jumped up to the table across from them when suddenly Snape loudly dropped his knife to the plate with a clatter.

Snape was seething, visibly.

THE LITTLE SOD was touching her.

_Openly. _

_Couldn't the little Bulgarian keep his hands to himself? _

Dumbledore shot Snape a warning look across the table. All the professors and some of the students were staring at him.

Snape grimaced.

Snape shrugged slowly trying to unknot the tension in his shoulders. "I'm finished. Thanks for the delightful meal," muttered Snape sourly. He pushed back his chair with a screech.

Sprout turned to him aghast. " Oh no Severus, you cant. The Dance, you're a chaperone!"

Snape brought his slender fingers to the pounding pulse in his forehead. "Ah yes, how foolish of me. The little dunderhead's dance. Riveting."

Snape sat back down.

He groped blindly for the nearest Firewhiskey bottle and he poured a glass.

A big one.

Taking a long sip from it, he caught Dumbledore's look of disapproval and he rolled his eyes back and took another long drink.

"Jeez… Snape's in a mood." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, dat one is very unfriendly." Krum chimed in.

Hermione scolded them both. "It's Christmas, Maybe he does not have anyone to celebrate it with. He is probably a very lonely man."

Krum and Harry exchanged looks that showed they disagreed with Hermione's soft-hearted explanations.

Soon dinner was done and the floor was cleared for the Dance portion of the evening.

Snape skulked off to a corner to sit with the half empty bottle of Fire-whiskey and watch the proceedings. Covertly he watched Hermione as Krum put the moves on her.

"I know this is hard…." Dumbledore spoke from behind him and Snape jumped.

"Hard…? No, it's a bit like having your teeth pulled out, slowly. It's bloody agonizing," muttered Snape.

Snape grimaced as watched the couple dance and tossed back another swig of Fire-whiskey.

After Snape swallowed, he gasped. "Not that it would bother you much… Never has before." His tone was laced with bitterness.

Dumbledore looked sad for a moment and then shook his head. " Severus…"

Snape stood up and focused on Dumbledore briefly before mockingly bowing. "Excuse me, I have a dance to chaperone."

Snape walked outside of the dance, despite his words.

Staring up at the night sky he recalled another dance, long ago.

The tragedy that followed and he was mortified to feel his eyes getting wet.

.

.

.

.

.

A sobbing girl ran past him towards the lake and like a siren the sound drew him to her.

Snape followed the beautiful young girl to where she collapsed on some rocks near the shore.

The irony almost killed him as he realized who it was.

Young love he supposed.

Krum or Potter had been an idiot.

Snape snuck closer and listening to Hermione's whispered words. "He ruins everything, stupid dunderhead."

Snape smirked hearing his favorite insult coming from the prestigious Ms. Granger's mouth. Before he was able to stop himself he spoke.

"Which dunderhead Ms. Granger? I assure this school has multitudes."

Snape looked horrified as the words fell out of his mouth.

Hermione stared up in shock at him, her eyes watering as they dripped mascara down her pale cheeks. Her horror at discovering her Potions Master standing there while she was crying was evident.

"Professor Snape?" Her voice warbled out.

"And they say you are the brightest witch of your year." Snape sighed heavily and sat down on a rock across from her.

Snape snapped. "So, which dun… er boy did it?"

Hermione stared suspiciously at him. "Did what?"

"What ever it is that he always does?" Snape murmured, before reaching down to chuck a rock out into the lake.

The rock skipped three times.

The shock of seeing her Professor so relaxed galvanized Hermione. "Oh, Ronald Weasley."

"You're crying over that boy?" Snape looked slightly repulsed.

Hermione's eyes darkened and she turned back to stare out at the lake. "Nevermind, Sir."

Snape considered carefully what he was about to say.

Hermione looked so vulnerable and he was her _teacher. _

"For a supposedly bright girl, you are alarmingly stupid sometimes. You look very beautiful tonight and I suspect that Weasley is simply acting on his baser instincts. Jealousy, perhaps?" offered Snape.

Snape resisted the urge to smack his head on the side of the rock when he realized that he said she looked beautiful.

Hermione sniffled slightly. " Everything is changing."

Snape shrugged rather elegantly. "It always _does_. Don't worry Ms. Granger. Someday you will find a little dunderhead that is perfect for you." Snape scowled inwardly.. _Yeah, like me_.

Snape resisted the urge to drink openly in front of her.

Hermione looked up with gratitude in her bright eyes at his words, however insulting. "Thank you Professor. Oh, and Merry Christmas.." She squeezed his hand.

Severus sucked in his breath at her touch.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed hard for a moment before he scowled. "Oh, and Ms. Granger… Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for being off school grounds after curfew."

Snape's eyes glittered down at her.

Hermione screeched suddenly as she stood up. "What!!?"

Snape smiled lazily at her. " Merry Christmas Ms. Granger."

Something in the heated way he said her name, made her heart flip flop.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but she was so angry she couldn't speak.

She fled back to the school and the dance.

Severus exhaled as she ran and he unscrewed the bottle cap, downing the Fire-whiskey as fast as he could.

_At least she would be so busy hating me she wont have time to be sad. _

With that thought Severus finished the last of the bottle and headed back to his Dungeon.

The end of the fourth year was terrible and brought with it the familiar haunting call of Voldemort's intentions. A student was dead and the wizarding world was thrown into upheaval.

Everything changed for the worse.

**Fifth Year.**

.

.

.

.

.

Fifth year began and already Dumbledore had cast Snape into the role of spy once again. Some numbskull came from the Ministry and succeeded in destroying any progress for the students in the fifth year. Hermione was aging rapidly and soon it became near impossible to be around her without wanting her constantly.

The result of this ended in short and cruel encounters that made Severus want to throttle Dumbledore and the little witch.

Snape unbeknownst to the students aided the D.A. in their secretive meetings by distracting Draco and his cronies with tedious work requests quite frequently.

Hermione almost caught him once.

It was easy enough to correct her impression of his actions.

However, Snape vowed to be more careful in the future.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sixth year… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sixth year was mind-blowingly _hard._

To start, Snape met up with Narcissa Malfoy.

The meeting was memorable.

It followed by breaking his promise to himself never to take an Oath again.

Narcissa Malfoy used to be a beautiful woman.

Now she looked as though a strong gust of wind would shatter her.

The subject of a lifetime of abuse by her bastard husband and her brainwashed arrogant little boy,

Snape found it hard to deny her anything.

The signs of abuse still fresh in her eyes and Snape saw a bit of Hermione that long ago night and in a moment of weakness, acquiesced to her request.

The oath was simple enough.

To protect Draco in the task that the Dark Lord had given him, and kill Dumbledore if he failed to do it.

Considering that Dumbledore had already asked him to prevent Draco from doing this terrible thing, it was not much of a hard request.

Except it involved killing his long time mentor and friend.

Snape agreed to Dumbledore's request to teach the Dark Arts that year, though truthfully it no longer fit his skin. Dumbledore felt it was necessary to properly teach the students to defend themselves, since the war was already afoot and all the other Professors had bungled it up in some way.

The problem began apparent when Harry Potter saw him kill Dumbledore.

The idiot boy was probably meant too.

Dumbledore was a cagey bastard.

It was definitely _intentional. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**( I am leaving for a week to Las Vegas so I am posting three chapters today, to bring you current... I know the years are short but I just couldn't bear to force Snape to relive every detail. I am just not that cruel. Also, I have used direct quotes from JKRowling throughout this. It's funny to see how it could easily have been filler to already preexisting scenes.)**

**Please read and review.. Of course.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything and do not get paid for anything. JKROWLING does. Yay!\**

**MATURE THEMES, All warnings....**

**Seventh Year.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luckily, Snape had followed Voldemort's decree and with the influx of the Ministry Officials under the Imperius Curse, he was settled into the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts during the seventh year.

Snape had been keeping tabs on Hermione throughout the years, always ensuring that she never fell to harms way. Snape rationalized this as being prudent and it was clearly the only way to keep a tab on the boys at the same time.

Hermione was rarely without her friends.

This proved difficult after Dumbledore's death when the trio scattered to the four winds for the summer.

Snape cast a simple scrying enchantment on Dumbledore's copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

Snape knew Dumbledore had left it to her in his will.

Knowing Ms. Granger, she would take it with her everywhere.

Snape knew the moment Hermione had it in her hands.

He saw Scrimgeour give it to her.

Snape had very limited expectations for the future.

He knew that soon he would_ die,_ either as a Death Eater traitor, or by Voldemort's hands for being a spy.

Snape had long since accepted this fact about his life.

But one thing nagged him throughout the agonizing years of watching Hermione grow up.

She obviously hated him and knew that he killed Dumbledore.

_Why would she bother with him at all? _

_Why fall in love with him, as a teenager? _

Besides, it wasn't bloody fair.

Snape didn't want to die without being allowed to touch her one more time.

Snape knew that his opportunity was now.

The Weasley wedding was fast approaching and strangers ran rampant in and out of the house.

Snape reasoned that at least he could see her then.

Be close to her.

Smell her hair.

Snape felt like a damned lunatic.

Snape decided to put his plan into action.

Strangely and scarily it was relatively easy. 

Snape grabbed his polyjuice potion supplies and copped a couple of hairs that he had meticulously saved for just an occasion and went out into the night.

Snape approached the Burrow in stealth mode.

To be safe, Snape had already ingested the Polyjuice potion and was now a stocky, youthful redhead with far too many freckles for his own good.

Sneaking into the back door was alarmingly simply.

Why not just invite a DEATHEATER inside?? _Shesh_.

Well, technically that is what they did.

Snape made his way up the stairs.

He knew from his charm that Hermione was technically in the attic talking to the moron twins, but she was bunked with Ginny Weasley.

The fourth step up creaked loudly and he felt his breath suck in.

Snape froze and he heard Ron distinctly say "Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair."

Snape heard Hermione respond. "All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

Snape could hear the sounds of the teenagers slipping back down the stairs from the attic.

First Ron and Harry moved slowly to their room.

Snape was _disgusted _by how much noise they made.

Not exactly stealthy, were they?

Finally after the bedroom door closed, Snape heard Hermione making her way down the stairs carrying her book. Snape grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Hermione gave a little shriek but when she felt Ron holding her, firmly she exhaled slowly.

Snape/Ron guided Hermione back up the stairs, motioning for her to be quiet and follow him. He turned and shut the door and warded it with a silencing charm.

Hermione watched his quick and skillful casting with impress. "You've improved over the summer, Ron. That was quick good."

Snape smirked inwardly at that. "Yes, well…" Snape looked around the attic for a long moment before returning his gaze back to Hermione.

Hermione had a somewhat patronizing smile on her face and she placed a hand on her hip.

"Ronald Weasley… What are you doing? You know as well as I that we have to get up extraordinarily early tomorrow." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

Snape basked in that glow.

Momentarily disconcerted by her sleepy bedroom eyes and her messy hair, Snape stepped closer to her closing the distance between them.

Hermione felt slightly dizzy from Ron's close contact.

The heat in his eyes was not her imagination.

_Never_ had he looked at her so intensely.

Hermione wet her lips thoughtfully as she could smell the pleasant aroma of sandalwood and something else…

She couldn't put her finger on it.

Snape stared up into Hermione's loving gaze and suddenly he hated Ron Weasley more then anyone else in his life.

Snape/Ron grabbed her by the arms and pulled her forcefully to him.

Hermione blinked and Snape/Ron crashed down on her mouth, kissing her intensely. 

Ron's tongue flicked lazily into her mouth, probing, caressing slowly and possessively.

Hermione felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs as Ron slowly backed her into the wall. His hands moving around her as he slowly caressed her back.

Hermione shuddered in pleasure as he entangled his fingers through her hair, pulling it from its messy ponytail. Ron moaned as he felt the loose curls fall around her and he pulled her closer to him, still devouring her mouth until she pushed him back from her to finally breath.

"Merlin, Ron, what is with you tonight?" Hermione panted and her lips were swollen from his kiss. Her hand unconsciously touched her mouth and she stared darkly at him with lust.

Snape groaned at her innocent expression.

Snape decided he was a complete dunderhead.

Hermione was a virgin when he slept with her.

Snape couldn't possibly do _anything_. 

Not mention this was completely and morally unethical.

Not that it really bothered him in the least.

Snape wet his own lips as he stared at Hermione's mouth. He could feel himself getting hard, but Ron was smaller then him so it felt disconcerting.

Snape swallowed hard and shrugged. "I felt inspired by Phil's wedding tomorrow."

"Bill's?" Hermione stared hard at him for a long moment.

Snape could have kicked himself. "That's what I said."

Hermione narrowed her gaze and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

Ron had never kissed her like that in her entire LIFE.

_Something was very fishy_.

Hermione felt genuine fear for a moment that maybe this was one of Voldemort's spies.

Snape saw the flicker of doubt in Hermione's eyes and inwardly sighed.

_Bloody great_.

He looked down at his feet and shuffled Weasley's legs.

Gods knows he has seen that Dunderhead do this enough times.

When Snape looked up he was eye level with the dangerous end of Granger's wand.

"Who is the Quidditch Captain for the team in Romania that competed in the World Cup…" Granger rapped out sharply.

Snape brightened. An easy one. "Michael Dunbar."

Hermione smirked evilly at him and Snape felt himself getting hard as a brick. "In… 1945..?"

_Oh bugger_.

Severus Snape was in serious danger of getting his balls hexed off.

Not the best place to be.

Strangely enough the only way to get out of this is to know some asinine Neanderthal Quidditch players name.

He was screwed.

Snape tried to look appropriately thoughtful and he spoke with that dumb drawl of Weasley's.

"Hmm… well, let's see."

Hermione glared. "Cut the crap. Who are you? Ronald Weasley would know that answer in a second."

Snape dropped the goofy tone and decided to play the scary factor. Snape allowed his very rich and unmistakable droll show through his words.

"Very well Ms. Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor for failing to recognize a threat immediately, oh and ignoring the Ministries mandate to help you identify Death Eaters." Snape spat icily at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Severus grabbed her wand from her and swung it back to her frightened face.

Hermione struggled to speak but her thoughts were visible on her face.

She was obviously reliving the kiss.

Hermione face was a combination of shame, disgust, and fear mingled together. She froze suddenly when he stepped towards her, brandishing her wand.

"Not much good are you, Ms. Granger? Where is the fearlessness that is so legendary?" Snape murmured silkily.

Hermione flushed in anger and the sudden realization that this was Dumbledore's murderer came fresh to her tired mind.

His words seemed to send a burst of energy through her and she launched herself at him with a scream.

"You damned murderer! He was your friend! How could you!?" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes that were now glazed over in anguish. Hermione punched him in the shoulder and tried to kick at him.

Snape recoiled in momentary surprise, when the little witch attacked him.

He let her get a few shots in, out of guilt.

He wasn't surprised she hated him so vehemently but it still rubbed him raw to see it so blatantly on her face. Snape reached out when her fist tried to connect a second time, and he grabbed it hard.

Snape hissed in her ear. "Now, now Ms. Granger. That's quite enough. I have heard of your Muggle tendencies to brawl from Mr. Malfoy but I didn't believe him. It would seem I owe him an apology."

Snape pulled her closer to him and his pallor was starch white in the moonlight.

Hermione winced from the painful claw of a grip. That is until she connected with her left hook and punched him in the stomach.

Snape gasped from the sudden desire to vomit and flicked the wand at her. "Immobulus!"

Hermione froze mid attack and he brushed himself off and stepped away from her.

The Polyjuice Potion started to fade away and he considered taking another drink but he didn't want to waste it.

The chit already knew who he was.

His skin bubbled up and he turned back into his taller, snarkier self.

Snape stared at the frozen girl and he waved the wand. After Snape removed the hex, Hermione fell to the floor without Snape to keep her up beneath her.

Hermione felt the wood grind into her fingertips and she felt a splinter give.

She didn't care. She _hated_ him.

_She hated him so much._

Teachers were supposed to be kind and encouraging.

Snape _never_ was.

He was always cruel and unkind, especially to her.

Hermione could not even count all the times she cried from his behavior.

Later it made sense in a way.

Snape was a death eater and a traitor to the Wizarding world.

It wasn't Hermione; he was just an evil wizard.

Somehow that had made her feel better.

Staring at the blood spurting from the tiny sliver in her finger gave her pause to think. WHY, was he here at the Weasley's? Hermione felt her stomach drop painfully. Snape was going to finally finish the job Voldemort started years ago.

Snape was going to kill Harry Potter.

Hermione gritted her teeth.

Snape wanted something from her.

Fine, she would play his stupid game until she had a chance to take him out.

Snape didn't like that Hermione had fallen quiet.

Usually that meant she was mulling things over.

"Get up!" Snape snapped and jerked the wand at her.

Hermione slowly got to her feet and stared at her former Potions Master.

Objectively, she realized he was looking very ill.

Pale, haggard and run down, poor little Deatheater.

His usual lanky, greasy black hair was hanging about his face. His long nose still in pronounced in a once darkly handsome face, his brilliant black eyes glittering maliciously across at her. Hermione had always had a rather brilliantly stupid crush on the man. She found his features to be deliciously intriguing and unusual although his demeanor left much to be desired.

Once in the fourth year, she could have sworn he was going to kiss her once.

She chocked it up to childish fantasy and now, NOW that she hated him and knew him to be a killer, he _kissed _her?!

Hermione let out a deep dull sigh. "What do you want from me?"

Snape narrowed his gaze and said nothing.

This was an effective way for people to tell him things without probing.

Hermione didn't take the bait.

Damned infuriating witch.

Hermione stared across at him with anguished eyes. Her hands trembling slightly and a fingertip was bleeding from a scratch.

Her body was rigid and stiff but her eyes... Her eyes were killing him.

Snape swallowed hard, realizing that he could do terrible things at this moment.

The urge passed.

Hermione's question was met with dead silence and she snapped at him. " Well, get on with it!"

Snape shifted still holding the wand.

"Do you always show this much impatience to met your potential death?" sneered Snape.

BRILLANT way to endear her to you...,

Snape could have smacked his head against the wall.

Hermione looked suspiciously at him for a long moment and wondered if he was toying with her.

Maybe Snape really didn't know Potter was here.

Hermione spoke slowly and sarcastically. "_Obviously_ you did not break into the Burrow, in the dead of night, in the middle of a war, into enemy territory, on the eve of his brother's wedding, just so you could make out with me under the guise of being Ron Weasley."

Severus said nothing for a moment. Mainly, because she had nailed it on the head.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she looked scandalized. "Wait a tick, you did?"

Snape scowled at her. "No, you simpleton. Just be silent Ms. Granger. Or it will go very bad for you."

Snape brandished the wand as he stalked forwards towards her.

Hermione began to realize belatedly that she was antagonizing a rather dangerous Death Eater that she hated.

"Sometimes, things are not what they seem. Ms. Granger." Snape leered down at her.

Hermione shrank under the look.

Snape captured her wrists and pulled her up against him. Mentally cursing the softness of her body as it pressed into his, Snape smirked at her.

"I need something from you, obviously. If you want Potter to stay alive until tomorrow, I suggest you give it to me." His one free hand slowly reached down to her side. Hermione trembled feeling a strange warmth between her legs.

Hermione licked her lips and stared up into the dark wizards haunting gaze. "You'll let Harry go if I give it to you?"

Hermione could feel his erection growing at her words.

Summoning all her courage she pressed her mouth to him with an innocent and inexperienced kiss.

Severus Snape was _gobsmacked. _

The world had flipped on its head.

Gryffindor prefect, Hermione Granger was trading her friend's life for an offer of sex.

WITH _him. _

Snape had figured he could tell the little witch that he needed a page from one of the books she had in her possession.

Blackmailing the witch for sex had never occurred to him.

He _must_ be losing his touch.

Snape felt her drag his free hand from her side and she pressed it up against her breast. Snape knew that Hermione had great breasts but it had been close to twenty years since he had felt them.

Snape groaned as her perfect full breast filled his left hand. The nipple was still soft but he knew that it would harden with the barest of attentions. Hermione's mouth was opening and her tongue stole out to capture his own. Snape nearly came in his pants right there.

Snape's only coherent thought was that Hermione was trying to kill him. Slowly, Severus swallowed hard and he gently pushed Hermione back from him.

"Do you make it your intention to offer yourself to every Death Eater that walks through that door to kill you? I assure you Ms. Granger, if a Death Eater wanted you…" Snape couldn't resist flicking her nipple to make his point. The nipple hardened and she choked back a moan. "… He would take you, and not with your permission."

The heated words sent a shiver down her spine and Hermione imagined Snape ripping off her clothes while he pounded into her, mercilessly. Hermione was _shocked_ at her thoughts. She had never thought of sex that graphically before and she looked up at Snape startled.

Snape looked coldly amused and suddenly Hermione knew that he had projected that thought into her mind. Hermione flushed all over. Hermione pulled her arms up to cover her breasts and she backed away from him in embarrassment.

Snape felt bereft as she moved away from him suddenly. The scent of her hair faded as she stared at him with fear and shame filled eyes. Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"Ms. Granger, I need to get a page from your book. The one Dumbledore left you. Hand it over." Snape snapped at her.

Hermione stayed frozen on the other side of the room.

"Now!" Snape said sharply.

Hermione scurried to her bag and offered the book to him.

Snape flicked to the back of the book and ripped one of the blank pages from it and covertly folded it out of sight. He tossed the book back at Hermione.

" Keep it Ms. Granger. It might teach you something about trusting wolves in sheep's clothing," hissed Snape.

Snape smirked evilly at her as he spoke and Hermione trembled .

Snape walked towards her trembling form and he realized he may never see her again.

Snape suddenly looked vulnerable.

Hermione blinked in confusion at the softened expression.

"Oh, and to answer your unasked question as to why I kissed you?" Snape ran a fingertip over her now swollen, bottom lip. Deftly, Snape captured her chin and forced her to meet his black gaze.

Hermione licked her lips and Snape groaned suddenly and he gently lowered his mouth onto hers.

His tongue darting out to touch her own and Snape breathed a bit of his soul into the kiss. Hermione shuddered at the delicate invasion of her mouth.

Snape tenderly devoured her and with a reluctant breath, he released a bit of his soul and love for her into the torturous kiss.

Hermione was stunned.

Her eyes glazed over in desire as Snape pulled back from her.

"It was because, I wanted to," Snape whispered to her before waving her wand once more.

"Obliviate!" Snape swept from the room and out into the night.

.

.

.

.

Hermione yawned as she made her way downstairs to her bed.

Missing a page from her book and strangely it wasn't the only thing that she felt she was missing.

The seventh year passed slowly for Severus Snape.

Hogwarts was as close to a nightmare as ever.

Snape could do very little to protect the Muggleborns and other students from the Carrow's frightening reign. The Carrow's out of self-preservation stayed out of Snape's way most of the time. Among the Deatheater he was considered to be Voldemort's right hand man.

A cruel and remorseless killer with carte blanche as far as the Dark Lord was concerned.

Considering the dark nature of his work, Snape deposited the memory of that day with Granger in his penseive. Dangerous thoughts like that could get a wizard killed easily in this day and age.

Snape watched the progress of the Trio avidly through his scrying scope and was relieved to see they primarily were safe most of the time.

That is until Fenrir Greyback captured them.

Snape felt his heart leap into his throat at the image being projected.

From the surroundings he could tell they were at Malfoy's mansion.

_Bloody Great,_ Bellatrix was there.

The crazy bint was a psychopath and they had the sword with them.

Snape ran out of Hogwarts beyond the gates.

Snape Apparated to Malfoy's mansion in the midst of chaos.

Narcissa blinked as Snape suddenly appeared besides her. "Severus! What timing! We may have found Harry Potter. Thank God. Draco is unsure if it's him or not."

Snape followed Narcissa to the drawing room. Potter, with a jinx distorting his features, was sprawled on the floor next to Granger and Weasley. Other prisoners were also there but Snape ignored them.

"What's this Lucius? Have we found Potter then?" Snape drawled out and Harry stared at him fearfully, shrinking back as Snape advanced.

Hermione shook in fear as Snape entered and Draco gratefully stepped back from the examination. Fenrir held onto the boy tightly with a yellow-clawed hand. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he panted, shooting a look to Snape.

"What did you do to him? Why is in his this state?" Lucius asked Greyback.

"That wasn't us." Greyback shifted slightly in annoyance.

Snape narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. " Well you had better be sure before you summon the Dark Lord, Lucius. Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback.

Greyback moved to Hermione and he slid his clawed hand over her belly, lightly scratching at her t-shirt. Hermione was shaking in fear as she felt Fenrir's rank breath on her neck. Fenrir sniffed her hair and growled in anticipation.

Snape purposefully stared at Weasley for a moment, his black gaze glittering. Lucius followed his gaze and shouted. "Isn't that the Weasley boy… What's his name, Draco?"

Draco looked like he wanted to vomit. "Yeah, it could be."

Snape pushed Draco aside as Bellatrix walked in. "What is this? What's happened Cissy?"

Bellatrix stared hard at Hermione and her voice grew quiet. Her eyes lit up frighteningly. "But surely… this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes it's Granger!" cried Lucius. "and besides her we think we've caught Potter at last!"

Bellatrix spotted something off in the distance. She strode forward and stupefied all the men with ease before turning on Greyback. " Where did you get this sword?" she whispered.

Greyback snarled. "It was in their tent."

Bellatrix froze. "Do not call the Dark Lord, we may all perish. I have to be sure."

Snape knew what the sword meant to the Dark Lord and he slowly backed away from Bellatrix to remain out of her purview. The fanatical witch had not spotted him yet.

Snape began to leave the scene to consider what to do next when words were spoken that froze the blood in his veins.

"Take the prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback. Except for the Mud-blood." Bellatrix yelled out sharply.

Greyback growled in pleasure. Hermione shifted against the werewolf and Greyback laughed, dragging his tongue across her neck. Hermione shuddered in disgust while the two boys screamed.

Beallatrix smacked Ron. " Don't worry blood traitor. If she dies in questioning, I'll take you next."

Bellatrix reached down and grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her out of their sight.

Snape followed her and Ron and Harry stared death looks at him the whole way.

"Bellatrix…" Snape murmured.

Bellatrix turned and faced Severus. "Snape."

Bellatrix nodded to him and titled her head. Her eyes alight with fire of madness before blanketing into cordiality. Bellatrix ripped a handful of Granger's hair out while turning her dirty tear stained face to meet his own. Hermione shrank back at his presence, betrayal etched into her features.

"You can help me Severus, help me cut up the Mudblood. She knows something about the sword. You know what that means." Her crazy eyes lowered to his cold, black ones. " You helped my sister once. Help me. Get the information from the filthy Mudblood."

Bellatrix tone was childishly pleading.

Her terror at the Dark Lord finding she misplaced his sword was evident.

If Severus failed to get the information from Granger, Bella could simply blame him.

Snape was no fool but he could feel his heart pounding in fear of what Bella would do. Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Bella…"

Bellatrix snapped at his obvious reluctance and she leveled her wand on Hermione. " Crucio!"

Hermione spasmed in pain and screamed suddenly, startlingly. Snape was suddenly transported back to another time. Watching Hermione being Crucio'ed and he shuddered.

Bellatrix mistook it for pleasure and she ran a hand over his shoulder. "Mmmmm you like watching the filthy Mudblood scream. Don't you? Crucio!!"

Hermione's eyes were streaming tears and she recoiled in a ball in agonizing pain when hit with the Curse again.

Snape snapped suddenly and grabbed Bellatrix's wand.

"HOW can the girl answer you if she unable to speak from pain? Temper yourself, Bella!" Snape shouted in disgust.

"Tell us Granger. Where did you get that sword?" Snape sneered and jabbed the wand at Hermione.

"Yes, How did you get into my vault?" Bella screamed in her face.

Hermione cried and hugged herself on the floor saying nothing. Snape feeling weary into the bottom of his soul, pointed the wand at Hermione. "Crucio!"

Hermione felt two things when he did that.

First, the world was falling apart.

Her Potions Master was torturing her.

The same man she had always had a crush on.

And second, she heard a voice in her head. _SCREAM!"_

Hermione screamed from the command.

Hermione waited for the bone wracking pain to come, but it never did. Nothing happened from the curse.

Hermione's eyes widened involuntarily.

Snape saw that Hermione was about to give away that she was not in pain. Snape reached over and slapped her face hard, feeling sick inside from the contact.

Hermione's neck snapped back from the force.

Snape sneered down at her. "Tell her what she wants to know!" Snape's silky voice commanded.

Hermione sobbed. "It is a copy! Its not real!"

Hermione twisted from residual pain, but her mind was reeling in shock.

Snape just faked a Crucio curse in front of a Death Eater.

_Was he mad? _

_Why would he do that?_

Snape stared hard at her and then looked at Bellatrix. "It is easy enough to find out. Get the Goblin down here."

Bellatrix nodded anxiously at him and fled the room. Snape stared hard at Hermione who was openly crying in pain from the Crucio's that Bella had cast.

Snape had to summon all his strength not to gather the sobbing girl in his arms. Snape coldly looked down at her.

God, she would _never_ forgive him for this.

Fenrir stepped into the room and circled Hermione slowly. "Bella says I can get a bite or two."

Hermione dragged herself into a sitting position, shuddering openly as she scooted back from Fenrir. Her eyes shattered what little resolve Snape had left.

Snape panicked suddenly. " Not before me."

Fenrir blinked his yellowed eyes at Snape in surprise. "You don't seem the type, Snape."

Snape reached down and entangled his hand through Hermione's hair, dragging her to her feet. His hand slowly slid down to cup between her legs. The heat from his hand warmed her and she felt to her greatest shame, her body responding. Snape seemed slow and purposeful. Hermione cried out and tried to move away from his hand.

Snape's cold matter-of-fact tone froze the blood in her veins. "Why do you think I work at a school, you imbecilic dog?"

Fenrir licked his lips as Hermione squirmed, a blush covering her cheeks at Snape's intimate movement. Tears trembled on her cheeks and her eyes were closed tightly shut. As though if she could not see them, somehow, the two men salivating over her would be gone. Snape stood behind her and lifted her hair. He sniffed her neck before lowering his mouth to the pounding pulse there.

Fenrir growled deep in his throat. "That little cub cab be shared, Snape. I can smell her arousal. She'sssssss perfect. A juicy bite."

Snape felt disgusted with himself at the excitement he felt from the idea that his touch aroused her.

Hermione's anguished and shamed face turned to him and she pleaded brokenly. Her voice hoarse from her screams.

"Please, please Professor Snape, have mercy on me."

Hermione's broken sobbing made Snape feel very far away from the scene in front of him. Snape shuddered slowly as though trying to wake up from a nightmare.

Snape turned suddenly and cast a hex, blasting Hermione unconscious.

Fenrir looked startled at him. " What did ya do that for?"

Snape shrugged elegantly and pocketed Bella's wand. "I've always disliked Granger. Insufferable know-it-all. It felt good to finally hex her. Besides, Bella will need to finish interrogating her. We can't have any real fun."

Fenrir narrowed his eyes suspiciously before a crash was heard outside the room.

The two men went to investigate the noise.

Snape was engaged in battle soon enough, but he caught Weasley rescuing Hermione and he sighed in relief. She was safe enough.

Although the Gods knew, she will never forgive him for today.

Severus drank himself into a stupor that night, playing his memories in a penseive, over and over. Watching his Hermione until he fell into what many would consider a merciful sleep.

Severus Snape may have seen the last of Hermione Granger.

The next few weeks passed quickly, blurring until the day the Golden Trio came back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been right.

Harry Potter was going to defeat the Dark Lord.

Hermione's oath that held him in the protection of Potter would inevitable get him killed. Now, he had to tell Potter the truth.

Except he couldn't get to Potter.

He was going to fail Lily and by proxy, Hermione.

The naked pain of that realization crippled him.

He had one last chance to help Potter.

The snake, Nagini was with the Dark Lord.

Severus fled the school in the heat of battle to find the Dark Lord. Snape entered the room, his gaze shooting up to where Nagini was coiled in an enchanted sphere.

Snape walked towards the Dark Lord cautiously.

"My Lord, their resistance is crumbling-----"

Snape began to speak, when Voldemort cut him off. "We are almost there… almost"

Snape strode over so he was positioned to the side of Nagini. He could feel his wand in his pocket but his thoughts froze as Voldemort spoke softly. " I have a problem, Severus."

Severus felt a rush of cold air suck into his stomach and he froze. " My Lord?"

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand. " Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

"My ---- my lord?" Snape looked blank but inside he felt something unloosen in him. _The time had come. _

He would be free of this cursed mortal soil soon.

Hermione, he would see her soon.

Snape cleared his throat delicately. " You have performed extraordinary things with that wand."

Voldemort intoned patiently. " No. I have performed my usual magic. This wand… no… it has not revealed the wonders it promised."

Snape said nothing. He felt a peace settle inside him and he stared across at Voldemort. It was just a matter of time now.

" It must perform for its rightful owner…I think I have the answer… I regret what must happen."

"My Lord" Snape began.

"I am not its true master. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, it can never truly be mine."

Severus raised his wand determinedly towards the snake.

Voldemort mistaking his intentions swiped the air with the wand.

The snake's cage was rolling through the air and landed on Snape's head and shoulders.

Voldemort spoke in parseltongue. " Kill!"

Snape gasped as the snake's fangs pierced his neck. Voldemort lifted the cage and Snape fell on his side onto the floor, his blood gushing thickly as Snape lay there.

"I regret it." Voldemort said coldly and left without a backwards glance.

Severus closed his eyes and he murmured, blood bubbling up from his mouth. He had failed, to kill the snake or to save Potter. Cold pain traveled from his neck and into his chest.

He longed to see Hermione's face one last time and was shocked when Potter crawled from under his invisibility cloak.

His eyes widened and he grabbed Potter with his last bit of strength. "Take…. It…. Take…it…."

He opened his mouth and unleashed the memory with the last of his strength.

The silvery blue substance poured from him with a gasp.

Potter looked about frantically when Hermione slid next to him on her knees. Tears spilled down her pale cheeks and she shoved a flask into his hands.

Snape stared up into Hermione's eyes while Harry filled the flask to the brim. Snape gave a faint smirk suddenly, almost imperceptibly as he met Hermione's bright, beautiful gaze, littered with tears.

She was crying for _him._

_After all this time_.

Severus felt his eyes grow wet and he gasped, grabbing her hand suddenly.

"Look…..at…..me….." he whispered demandingly, struggling with every word.

Hermione clasped Snape's icy hand and she stared back at him, feeling something choke in her throat.

For a moment she saw a young boy, handsome, dark and confidant holding himself in laughter as he looked back her lovingly.

The displaced feeling abruptly faded after a second. She held his gaze, staring into his black eyes searchingly before Snape's hand thudded to the floor, eyes closed and Snape moved no more.

"Come on.." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. " We need to go back to the castle. Now. We need a new plan…"

The golden trio ran out of the tunnels and only Hermione looked back once.

Tears streamed from her eyes and she felt an inexplicable sadness fill her before she ran leaving Snape's body behind them.

After a bloody battle and many losses, Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter.

Once the death eaters fell, the wizarding world became right again.

The ministry was slowly rebuilt again.

The death of Severus Snape was recognized as the death of a Hero, throughout the Wizarding World.

Potter and the Trio moved on and healed from the battle.

The world moved on slowly for a bit.

Except for_ one man_. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**( The scenes with Snape & Hermione, Some of the Sword/Bella/Fenrir stuff and the Snape Death scene, have dialogue in the book.)**

**Please read and review... As per usual. \**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape's body laid in the empty chamber.

Voldemort's chamber was empty with the exception of the corpse lying in a pool of its own blood at the end of the tunnels.

The house elf that had been given a very prestigious task by the former Headmaster, shuffled into the dank room. The metallic smell of blood and waste was pungent.

Hurrying the house elf cast quickly, and the body flipped over, facing upward.

"Master says, must make sure…"

The house elf grabbed a cord attached around the neck of the body and cuts it loose. She dropped the contents of the pouch into her small hand and Winky sighed sadly.

With a last spell, the Bezoar lifted and dropped into the open gasping mouth that seemed frozen.

Winky stepped back and stared hard at the wizard who remained unmoving.

The little house elf waved her hand and the wound on the wizard's neck slowly resealed.

Winky jumped excitedly as she heard a hoarse coughing sound erupt from the body.

The stone had lodged inside and the poison slowly was detoxifying the wizard's system.

Winky clasped her hands together tightly.

Dumbledore had trusted her very implicitly with this single task.

It _had _to work.

Winky was a_ good _House Elf.

She always did her job.

Winky smacked the body on the chest. "Wake up!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

……. Somewhere else………………….

.

.

Severus Snape was in heaven.

Or as close as it came to it.

For one in his entire life, Severus Snape felt no pain whatsoever.

He was back in his teenage body.

Before the Dark Lord destroyed him and the torturous long hours of purgatory on Earth. He had completed his oath.

Severus was ready to move on.

Except Hermione wasn't here.

Severus walked on a surface of mist.

Solid to the touch but he felt off balance as there was nothing beneath him.

Severus walked towards the low riveting clouds that seemed to float above him.

A slender brilliant figure with bright eyes walked towards him from out of the clouds.

"Hermione?" His voice rasped hoarsely. Severus stepped to the woman.

"No Severus. It's Lily." Lily walked to him and wrapped her arms tightly about him.

Severus stiffened slightly at the intimate touch but slowly he gave her an embrace back.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus looked lost for a moment and gave Lily a grim look.

"Am I not allowed to see her? Is this my punishment?" Severus whispered as his oldest friend hugged him gently.

"No, Severus… Nothing like that. She isn't here. Hermione never died." Lily pushed him gently from her and smiled at him.

Severus stumbled back weakly from her calm words.

"You lie! She died… I held her in my arms. She wasn't breathing! She didn't even have a pulse."

Severus stumbled again blindly. "Why can't I walk?"

Severus fell to his knees, slipping through the mist. "Damn it Lily! I did everything for you! For her. Tell me please.."

Severus whispered brokenly. " I deserve some peace! I hate you for this…. "

Lily nodded at him with a small smile on her peaceful features.

"They are calling you back Severus. Your time is not yet with us. That is how you can hold onto things, like hate, or love. Remember…what I said."

Severus felt himself slipping through the mist, falling out of control for hours and hours.

Severus twisted and turned in the air, and yelped, as he slammed hard into the earth and back into his body.  
_  
Oh, Merlin_.

Everything felt broken.

All the peace and painlessness was like a distant memory.

Severus gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes and stared into the overly large blinking ones of Winky, the House Elf.

Severus screamed like a girl.

Winky screamed back at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Snape looked wearily at the House Elf that was screaming at him and he fell silent from exhaustion.

Neville Longbottom crept into the room that he heard the screams coming from.

Winky stared across at Neville and looked on worriedly.

Neville saw his _most hated_ Professor.

The bane of his existence for all those multitude of years was weakly lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Probably made up of his own.

Neville inched closer and glared at the Death Eater.

Lowering his wand at the wizard. "You killed Dumbledore. You betrayed everyone! How could you? What demented monster gave birth to you?"

Severus was grouchy and hurt.

This is probably what accounted for the utter nonsense that fell out of his mouth antagonistically.

"Come on Longbottom. We both know you don't have the guts… or the skill necessary." Snape rolled over wearily and Winky jumped up and down in anxiety.

Neville felt an unbelievable rage pour through him.

All year, Snape had watched children being tortured and had done nothing.

The sadistic git.

He _hated_ him.

Neville pointed his wand. "Confringo!"

A jet of blue energy sparked out of the wand and hit Snape on the side of the head. Snape looked stunned and falls unconscious back into the pool of blood.

Winky screeched and stepped in front of Snape.

"Listen you loopy House Elf, that's a Death Eater you're protecting!" Neville said heatedly.

"No! You must not..." Winky grabbed Snape's body and snapped her fingers, suddenly Winky side apparates.

Snape's body was gone.

Neville ran out of there to find Harry.

Someone _should know_ what happened to Snape.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Three years later…  
**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The wizard lay on a yellow bedspread with white flowers.

The cheery bedspread looked out of place with the dark wizards sinister and pale looks. The bed was pushed up against a window that provided a backdrop for County Clare. The sky was a wet gray color and fat drops of rainwater already clung to the windowpane from the outside.

An old woman was sitting in a rocking chair, humming to herself as she knit comfortably. A fire was crackling across the room and it was a cozy and pleasurable enough environment. The woman put down her knitting and checked on the wizard.

The wizard's color was pale but not sickly. Black hair fell to long lengths about his shoulders and at least three days of beard growth was evident. An interestingly long nose and dark brows suggested that he was a handsome man in his youth once. His expression had been one of peace for the last three years as he slept comatose.

The front door received a knock and the old woman came to open the door.

After checking whom it was, the old woman smiled and hugged the newcomer.

"Mr. Potter!" She closed the door behind him. "Please come in."

Harry stared down at the unconscious wizard with a look of grim intensity. "How is he?"

The older woman smiled slightly. "Same as ever. Just as you requested. He is very comfortable and seems to be at peace."

Harry Potter had grown into a man in the last three years.

Now a father of one, with another on the way.

His beautiful wife Ginny was constantly making him laugh and life was good.

Harry wished he could say that for his friend, Hermione Granger.

Harry saw in the memories that Snape left him when he died exactly what had happened.

Snape was in love with Hermione.

From his time as a student.

The minute Neville revealed that Winky kept Snape alive; he _knew _what Hermione had done.

Even if Hermione did not know it yet. Hermione had saved Snape's life. But Hermione couldn't find out. She needed to think he was dead in order to try to save him.

_It was so bloody complicated. _

Harry silently vowed never to use a Time Turner.

Hermione_ still _had not returned from her travels to the Marauders time.

Harry knew that he could not keep Snape like this forever, but it had been important that Hermione think he was dead.

According to the memories, Hermione made Snape swear an oath to carry the Bezoar.

Hermione knew that Snape died and she was trying to change it.

The pitfalls and confusions involving this situation was mind-boggling.

Recently when Harry got sick, Hermione was sent on a mission by the Order.

She still had not returned from her mission.

When Harry and Neville recovered from their illness, Harry _knew_ that Hermione had succeeded.

Unfortunately, according to Snape's memory, Hermione had died in his time.

Harry had been keeping Snape unconscious on the orders of the Ministry.

Now that Hermione was missing.

Harry needed answers.

Was Hermione dead?

What happened to her body.

Who buried her and where?

Harry looked across at the old woman. "We need to wake Professor Snape up. We need his help."

"I can do that but he will be weak from lack of movement. Maybe a little surly." The woman raised her wand and it glowed slightly for a moment.

Severus Snape opened his eyes from what felt like the longest dreamless sleep he ever had.

One moment he was antagonizing Neville Longbottom lying in a pool of his own blood and the next, he was sitting across from an old woman in a surprisingly cheerful bedspread.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded rough, as if it had not used it in a while.

Severus felt his face and to his horror, he had facial hair there. "How long have I been here?"

"Now, now, just rest for a moment." The old woman checked his pulse and scanned him with her wand.  
"You have been unconscious, Professor Snape."

The woman clucked her tongue and turned to a figure that was still blurry to the left of her.

"Physically he is fine. His eyesight and voice may be off for a bit. His limbs were regularly exercised in this state to prevent atrophy." The old woman cackled appreciatively. " He has quite a body under all those robes of his. Very surprising really."

Severus Snape felt the first spark of annoyance. "I beg your pardon that is hardly neither here nor there. Now who are you, Madam?" Snape snapped icily at her before drawing the cheerful bedspread up to his shoulders.

The old woman laughed hoarsely and then coughed. "I am Mrs. Wainscot. Your caretaker. And I believe you know Potter…?"

Snape snapped his gaze over to Potter in shock. " Potter?"

Harry Potter stepped forward from the shadows and Snape could feel his vision blur slightly. He shook his head and he looked again.

Potter was definitely in his twenties, early twenties.

He had grown completely into his adulthood and he reminded him far too much of James.

"What year is it?" Snape whispered.

"2002, sir." Potter moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

Snape scowled at the personal invasion of space.

Potter edged slowly off the bed. "Oh, I suppose you're a big hero now."

Potter grinned slightly at Snape's affronted sneering tone. "Here I was worried you might be different."  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "I hardly find it amusing that I have been comatose for 3 years."

Potter nodded. "Actually, I am an Auror now. I'm married, with two kids. You're the Hero. Well, actually we both are."

Snape struggled to sit up. "You didn't make Auror on my Potions grades."

Snape spat and looked at Potter with a smirk.

_Snape felt bloody great. _

_Alive, Voldemort…_

A shadow fell over Snape's face suddenly. "Voldemort is dead? Finally dead."

Potter nodded somberly across at him.

Harry watched Snape argue with himself as to whether to inquire after Hermione.

Potter bided his time.

Eventually everything would spill out.

Snape looked nonchalant. "Your idiotic little Trio of Gryffindor's survived?"

Potter nodded grimly. "Oh yes, Ron married a Romanian girl and works with Dragons with his brother."

Harry fell silent and looked across at Snape.

Snape clucked his tongue thoughtfully and sneered… "And the know-it-all…? Off at the library still?"

Harry shook his head, his green eyes darkening slightly. "Oh no. Hermione works for the Ministry. Actually she is currently on assignment."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. " Where?"

"Back in time. I think you are_ familiar_ with the idea." Harry says flatly, staring at him.

Snape felt the world tilt on its axis and come crashing down on his head. "What was the little witch's objective?"

"To ensure my parents get together. Someone is altering the time line structure. Someone from our time who knows my parents history. Hermione has to stop them and prevent me from being erased. I was sick for a while, as was Neville. Then suddenly, we both were fine. Hermione had done it obviously. Except, she never came back. She has a time turner. She still hasn't returned," accused Harry.

Snape looked ill and he fell quiet staring out the window.

"The funny thing is, I know in your memories that she died. Voldemort killed her. Is Hermione dead?!?"

"Hermione had no pulse, Harry. I felt her body myself. She was dead. Cruico'ed to death. She saved your mother's life. She knew that she would die but she did it anyway." Snape murmured quietly.

Snape felt fresh pain rip through him at the realization of _why_ he was still alive.

"The bezoar. Hermione saved my life. She must have told Dumbledore about what happens to me. He sent Winky. I remember that. Then… then.. NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM hexed me. Is he the reason that I was in a coma all these years? I'm going to kill him!" Snape slowly grew red from anger as he replayed the events.

Harry stood up and put out his hands.

"No, no… Neville just knocked you unconscious. I did this too you. When you showed me the memories I knew that I had to keep your survival a secret. Hermione thought you were dead. The whole world thinks your dead. It was to protect Hermione! You understand of course."

Snape looked almost purple. "I understand…"

Snape collapsed weakly back on the bed. " Why now? I mean, why bother?"

Harry knew what he meant.

Everything Snape cared about was dead or gone now.

Harry blinked back the sadness from his eyes and he glared at Snape. "Because, I need your help to find out what happened to Hermione."

Snape nodded slowly. "Her body was gone. I never saw her again. I confess, I hoped for something. I even had a dream I died and saw your mother. I asked where Hermione was but Lily said she was never dead."

Harry jumped up excitedly. "Incredible! Hermione survived."

Snape closes his fist slightly in thought. "I said a_ dream,_ Potter. Not reality."

Harry shook his head. "Dreams are just as real as everything else. First, you need to get your strength up. Your going to need it."

Severus Snape had to know the truth.

Even if it killed him, a second time.

**(( Let me know what you think, and I guess as a clue, where the hell is Draco Malfoy? ))**

**Like I said before this is far from over.**

** I know everyone is thinking ... Where the hell can you go from here? Well, if you like Draco, stick around cause there is plenty more of him. Next Generation Hogwarts. Resolution of Hermione & Severus, and some new story lines dealing with new magicks, old villians and everything else just to keep you guessing. ...**

**Please read and review... Thanks!!!!!!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hogwarts in 1977'**

The first sensation that the girl felt was wetness.

The scent of dirt and wet mossy ground pressed into her nostrils and she wanted to choke and roll over but her limbs wouldn't move.

Everything she had read about the poison was true.

She could feel and hear every sensation Voldemort did.

Now, she felt nothing but bone-racking aches from the Crucio and the final kick in her ribs.

At least three of her ribs were definitely broken.

After a while, every part of her body ceased to function. Hermione heard sobbing from far away. A young boys sobbing and she felt someone clutching her body tightly

Behind her blank eyes, Hermione existed. Although it was a dark place where her innermost fears seemed to take on a life of their own. Moments of terror in her life became a lifetime, intermingled with the events happening around her.

Now, she was face down in the wet grass just outside of the lake shore near Hogwarts.

A big golden man was arguing with a petite girl with familiar eyes.

Their words faded and Hermione let go of trying.

Too hard...

Shades licked at her thoughts and tugged her into the dark recesses of her mind. Voices whispered maliciously as they picked apart her thoughts of Severus.

Thoughts of the battle years ago.

Thoughts of the stone cold fear that was twisting and turning in her belly.

She could only_ hope_ that Severus lived.

Hopelessness washed anew as she saw Severus coming back for her and hex the girl across from him.

The blond man hexed Severus back and he fell to his feet next to her.

They both were going to die here, or worse… _Change history. _

The couple disappeared, leaving Hermione alone with the Stupefied young Severus.

Hermione wanted to react, to cry or to do something that indicated she was alive.

The poison took hold of her again and she was lost in the whispers again, the blackness pulling her inside herself.

Hermione mentally curled up into a ball as she waited for the maelstrom to finally cease.

The smell of grass was back and then a sensation of being lifted.

The blond man was back and he was picking her up.

At closer range, Hermione could see his face.

A scar ran jagged over his exquisitely beautiful face and his eyes registered something in her.

Hermione gasped in fear.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione's body gasped.

Draco Malfoy dropped her body to the ground in shock.

Hermione's corpse had just moved.

Draco backed away from her in horror.

Anise had requested that he take Hermione's corpse back to 2002, it was the least he could do since she had saved his life.

Hermione twitched again and slowly a weak gasp came from her.

"Draco… I… should…." Hermione rolled over with a great deal of effort, stared up at him, her hand was twitching.

"… have known…." Hermione garbled out.

Draco bent down and picked up Hermione. "Yes, you should have," replied Draco flatly.

Draco watched Hermione struggling to get feeling back into her fingers.

"Damn, you're too bloody clever to die, aren't you." Draco's eyes glinted.

Hermione shuddered as her greatest enemy in the world picked her up as easily as a rag doll.

Her body trembled from the shock of the poison wearing off.

Hermione could feel the strong muscles under the clothes that Draco wore.

She was utterly helpless right now and dependent on Draco for survival.

Hermione stared down at the Stupefied Severus with tears in her eyes.

This was the last she would see of him.

_It was killing her._

Hermione struggled not to choke on her sobs as she fought weakly against Draco's hold on her.

"Hey now, Granger. I am trying to help you." Draco frowned.

"Don't you want to go back to your time? Play with Potter and the Weasel?" Draco's sarcastic, biting tone infuriated her.

Draco carried her with him as he walked away, leaving Severus by the shoreline.

Hermione stared at him until his visage was out of sight.

Hermione felt disgusted with Draco and she boded her time until she could move on her own again.

Draco stopped at the edge of the forest clearing.

He had some things to do in this time still.

Hermione needed to go back though.

He removed the time turner from about his neck, he gave it the appropriate number of twists, and he grimaced.

"Hold on…Granger. It would be a shame to just drop you before your destination…"

Hermione gasped and pulled tighter around his neck.

Draco let it loose and time flew.

Both parties felt like they were going to be sick.

The years flew past them and the houses curled, decayed, and rebuilt.

Hermione closed her eyes and finally they stopped spinning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere in time....**

.

.

.

.

Hermione finally landed with a thud on something both soft and hard, she realized she had fallen on Draco Malfoy.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and tried to squirm, rolling off of him. Draco opened one eye slowly.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered with a pained groan.

Hermione looked anxiously at him. "Are you hurt?"

"I just never realized your breasts are so big Granger. No wonder Snape always ogled them. He must have known personally."

Draco grinned unabashedly down at Granger who was currently sprawled on him, squashing him with her breasts.

Draco pushed himself up on his elbows.

His hair fell into his eyes and Hermione struggled to hit him in the face.

"Now Granger, we both know you're not up to it…" chastised Draco as he easily pushed her off of him.

Hermione rolled to lie besides him in the grass. "Where are we?"

Draco shrugged. "I think Hogwarts at some point in 2002."

Hermione felt something die inside her. "Then we are too late," replied Hermione dully.

Hermione rolled over on her side, hiding her tears from Draco.

Draco felt something shift inside him from her expression.

If _anyone_ had told him that someday, Draco Malfoy would be helping the Mud-blood simply because a _Potter_ asked him to, he would have laughed in their face.

Draco tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, Snape would have wanted peace after such a life of agony. You're lucky you got time with him at all."

Hermione suddenly hated Draco vehemently.

"This is your fault Draco. All of this. I never would have…done ANY of this."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, I am responsible for you sleeping with Snape."

Hermione growled and flexed her hand slowly pumping feeling back into it. "You know what I mean!"

"We saved your life…" Hermione started in on him.

Draco swiftly cut her off mid-sentence. "So I could watch my family die, be branded an outcast and traitor to my friends."

Draco took a deep breath. "You're lucky I met someone who showed me the truth of things. I have no regrets about what I tried to do. Hell, I even tried to save your life, you ungrateful Mud…. Know-it-all."

Hermione fell silent, staring at his blazing look.

Slowly all of her limbs were prickling with sensation of being alive again.

Hermione dragged a deep breath of the night air.

"Oh god. I cannot look everybody in the face. Snape must have known the whole time. He knew I messed with his past. I remember things. Small moments where he was almost kind, and before… before the wedding… I can feel something, a dream I had… where Snape and me…" rambled Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her head.

"God everything hurts. I do not want to see them. The Ministry." Hermione groaned.

Draco sneered. "Well as pleasurable as this has been Granger, I have better things to do."

Draco spun the time turner in his hand and his eyes gleamed at Hermione in the dark.

"Good luck Granger, you're going to need it."

The moment it ticked she tried to grab Draco's foot and he faded from her sight.

Bloody great, what month is it?

Hermione tried to tell based off the constellations in the night sky.

It seemed impossible to tell.

Fog had set in and it was starting to drizzle.

Old faded robes were the only cover she had and somehow she felt battered.

The events of last few days had been exhausting.

The school dance of 77' was two days ago.

Her violation and death at the hands of the Death Eaters was close to a day ago.

Everything began to swim in front of her and she closedher eyes.

Water began to fall down on her, she could feel it filling up in the moss around her, and she tried to roll over so the water stopped choking her.

She dragged herself to higher ground slowly but surely, and she finally relaxed her sore body.

_Damn Draco Malfoy to hell. _

.

.

.

.

.

**2003**

**.**

**.  
**

Severus Snape was annoyed.

The first two months were the worst.

First he had to gain his strength back in his limbs.

The old witch had got a hold of a rejuvenation potion that restored his health and actually reduced his age. His appearance became younger and his body retained most of it's original health before he became a pinata for Voldemort. He had to refine his spell casting. He spent hours refreshing his memory about different potions ingredients.

Apparently dying was the _best_ thing that could have happened to him.

He looked better then he had in years.

Soon the old woman was beginning to drive him mad with all her leering comments and he began to ponder what he would do with the rest of his life. Since that damned mental witch had given him a rejuventation potion, he looked barely 35._ Ridiculous!_ Although granted Wizards aged slower then most, he should not look as close to Potter's age as he did. He would chock it up to being a Hero and being allowed a second chance at life.

Not that he wanted one without Hermione.

Still, being a lazy good for nothing, did nothing at all.

Eventually Severus took to running longer and longer distances across the Cliffs of Mohair just for a reason to escape the cottage.

Snape was _not_ a typical male.

He wanted; no… he needed the tyrannical cruel reign that formulating young minds provided him.

To be blunt, He missed Hogwarts.

It reminded him of Hermione. Hermione Granger was dead.

The Ministry had resurrected a monument in her memory after she had been missing for 8 months. She had been given up for dead.

The memorial was a nightmare. Severus Snape made an appearance. His first public appearance since his death and everything exploded in the Wizarding World.

Severus had been mourning Hermione for years so it felt strange to hear others talk about her with such fond recent memory.

After the funeral, Potter released the information that Severus Snape was indeed alive and had been in a coma for the last three years. The romanticism with which he 'died' left him with an increasing amount of fan mail from witches all over the world.

Severus stared down at the black dirt that he had created a path in since he began running this particular stretch of Ireland. Beautiful countryside was making him crazy. He needed the thrills of excitement and advancement again.

Snape could have a position anywhere in the world to study with his newfound fame.

But all he wanted was his stupid Potions position back.

Honestly, Snape missed Hogwarts because it was his home.

A home for misplaced boys. Just like him.

An escape from his father and his memories of early life.

Now, it was just a haunting ground for his memories of Hermione.

Severus walked to the edge of the cliff, removed his shorts and shirt, and dove off the edge. Using a cushioning charm, he sunk deep into the icy water at the bottom of the frightening drop.

Off in the distance the old woman watched Snape strip down and her merry eyes glowed appreciatively. She would miss her cantankerous patient.

Since Severus Snape was_ finally_ going home.

Potter made all the arrangements and Snape left a month early to start the new classes.

Headmistress McGonagall accepted Snape back with open arms. They may never see eye to eye on their Houses but they both had a mutual love of Dumbledore that withstood their external bickering.  
At the beginning of the year, like clockwork, new students were terrified of the dark, snarky Professor who was so cruel and unforgiving.

Professor Snape was back and all was as it should be.

Snape's popularity grew in a strange morbid way, at least to him.

Occasionally Snape went to Potter events but mostly he kept to himself all the time.

Severus even occasionally dated some witches but eventually they realized that he was never, ever going to be more then a one-night stand.

Severus Snape had no heart, not anymore. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hogwarts 2014**

It was raining heavily in Scotland.

Something black and mist like floated from the open mouth of the half naked, unconscious girl and into the wet grass, skulking as it ebbed and flowed, making its way to the Forbidden Forest, just beyond.

"Come on, Puff." A young redheaded boy pushed past the trees and walked out towards the lake.

"What?" Puff pushed against his friend and slid over the tree trunk in the heavy rain. The boy slipped on a patch of sludge and he gasped as he slid all the way down the hill.

Puff slid right into a cold body wrapped in a black cloak. It was a girl wrapped in torn Hogwarts robes.

Puff screamed loudly.

Quigg scrambled down to where his friend was at and he gasped. "Is she dead?"

Puff just stared at the girls face. She looked like a sixth year. "We …. Better go get the Professors."

Both boys scrambled back up the hill covered in mud. They ran inside to the Hogwart's main hall and yelled. " Professor Sprout!!"

The boys fell silent as Snape approached with a sneer on his pale face. "Mr. Pufftin, Mr. Quigg, Out after dark, 20 points from Gryffindor."

Snape continued to pass the pale faced children and they started to both yell at the same time.

"No Professor! There is a dead body! A girl…. Outside." Both boys said in unison.

Snape frowned. "Stay here."

Snape swept out of the Great Hall and down towards the lake.

He saw the female body crumpled by the edge of the tree. A pale face lifted barely out of the rain to prevent drowning. Snape fell to his knees.

"Oh my gods, is that Granger?" Professor Sprout ran up besides him and checked for a pulse.

Severus barely heard her words. He could feel rain pouring into his face as he stared at the girl for a long moment.

"Regardless, let's get her inside." Snape leaned down and scooped the girl into his arms dragging himself to his feet. Snape hurried inside with Sprout as they went to Madam Pompfrey.

Madam Pompfrey hurried to the bedside and turned the light on the girl's face. " Oh, my .."

Severus snapped. "Get on with it. What's wrong with her?"

Pompfrey felt her forehead and then checked her pulse. "I'm not sure. I need more time. Now shoo..."

Snape stared icily at her. "If you think in that pea brained excuse for a head of yours, I am leaving this room, with Ms. Granger here, for even a trip to the loo, then you are more feebleminded then I would have given you credit for."

Sprout blinked in shock. Never had she heard such insulting words pour out of the Potion's Masters mouth. Correct that. Never towards Madam Pompfrey.

"It's ok…" Sprout reassured the nurse. "Professor Snape is um…"

"Her professor…" Snape snapped impatiently.

Sprout wrinkled her brow and raised an eyebrow. "Um… yes."

Pompfrey looked at Snape suspiciously but she continued to check Hermione's vitals in front of him. "There has been some limb atrophy. Maybe some brain damage too. It looks like a poison. Unfamiliar to me."

"Draw her blood. Maybe I can recognize some of the remnants of the potion." Severus growled out at them.

"But, Professor Snape, she seems fine aside from that. She is just sleeping. She appears exhausted." Pompfrey scowled.

Snape gripped the bed frame tightly and squeezed it with his hand. "Just do it. I want to reverse the effects." Snape relaxed slowly, appearing to be counting backwards under his breath.

Hermione looked so fragile and young. She looked just about the age she was when she died._ Was it even possible?_

Severus had to resist the urge to gather her back in his arms.

Snape slowly exhaled and glared at the two women keeping him from her.

"Unless of course, we want Ms. Granger to be a sodding, vegetable paraplegic?" Snape uttered softly, sarcastically.

Sprout sighed and looked at Pompfrey. "Please just do what he asked."

Sprout gently pushed Snape out of the hospital wing. "Come on. We need to call Potter. He'll know what to do."

Snape nodded numbly as he tried to think about what poison Hermione could be suffering from.

McGonagall hurried down the corridor towards them. " Is it true? Hermione Granger has been found at last?"

The two other teachers looked back at her and nodded.

Pompfrey walked out of the hospital room door and shut it behind her. Her cheerful face solemn as she approached them.

"We have a problem."

Snape felt something squeeze his insides and he strode towards the door and pushed it open.  
"Hermione?" Snape stared down at the fragile girl lying in the bed.

Her whiskey colored eyes blinked once and then she looked up at him dazedly. "Hello Professor Snape." Hermione's voice was rough from misuse and she played with her hands, not looking back up at him.

Severus felt relief gush through him and he moved to sit across from her on the bed. "You're okay Ms. Granger." His hand went to clasp her own pale, cold hand and he gently squeezed it.

Hermione stared at him with something akin to a blush and she looked at his hand intertwined with her own.

"Professor… I..." Hermione opened her mouth to speak by Snape cut her off and he pressed his mouth against her own suddenly. Severus pressed everything into that devouring kiss, passion and love intermingling with a fierce lust. Gods he had longed for this for so long. She was here, alive and in his arms.

Hermione made a soft noise against his mouth and pressed her hands up to his chest. Severus murmured soft love words into her mouth as he kissed her back passionately.

"Professor!" A sharp voice rang out from the corner of the room.

Snape broke off from the kiss and glared darkly at Pompfrey. "Oh, sod off you old bat."

Severus growled and he captured Hermione's mouth again, sweetly and tenderly savoring every tiny hitch of breath that escaped from her mouth. Hermione gently pushed him back and Severus looked into her eyes with all the heated lust he held back from every damned year they were apart.

Severus swallowed hard. Hermione was not looking at him with mutual longing but with strange bewildered innocence, her face was as red as a tomato and she looked shocked.

"Ah HEM." McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "What Madam Pompfrey was trying to say Severus is that Hermione lost her memory. That is the problem, dear boy!"

Sprout walked forward and grabbed Snape who looked gobsmacked and gently escorted him to the door.

"We will do everything that we can, just give it time." Sprout looked genuinely remorseful.

"_Time!_… This is a joke right? I have given her nothing _but _time. This is endless." His voice was hoarse and it seemed to crack at the end. His expression was deadly white, as if all the color had simply drained away to leave a hollow shell. He looked exhausted.

Snape strode away from the door, his fists clenched tightly. "I'll be in my room if you should have need of me," exhaled Snape with a weary sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(( Please read and review... I haven't left for Vegas yet, but after Sunday I will be gone. Until then I am trying to post as much as I can. Sorry guys!!! Let me know if you hate something or love it. Either way, thanks!!!)**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. I make no money off of this writing, its just for fun. **

**Warnings: Not HP DH Compliant. **

**Graphic Material. MATURE CONTENT. Sex, profanity and everything else.**

**.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best. Please be sure to tell me what you think, or if its confusing, since that happens a lot in time travel fictions. I want to be as clear as possible. **

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger was a _fibber_.

Hermione was confused and disjointed in her memories but she remembered them all.

Something bad happened to her when Draco faded.

The aloneness swamped her.

A voice from inside her seemed to come to life and began to converse with her.

That is when Hermione knew…

_Something was dearly wrong. _

When a wizard dies or cheats death, their body becomes opened to the elementals for a short time.

That is the time when they can be rode by the Loa. Textradoxin is frequently used to encourage possession and that was a major downside to using the poison. Still it was a better option then death at Voldemort's hands. Hermione had read the passage repeatedly.

She had made a conscious choice and now she was paying the price. She had been for the last three years. Draco had really missed the mark on that damned Time turner. _Bastard._ She had searched and searched for an answer but nothing was forthcoming.

She couldn't risk exposing the world. The people she loved to it. Once she found out that Severus was alive, she wanted to go back more then ever but she knew that her condition would threaten everything. She could not put him at risk. Now, she had no choice. The possessions came more frequently. Soon, Hermione would be gone forever. She must have had an attack just outside of Hogwarts. She recognized the inside of the schools infirmary.

She was a damned coward. She was terrified if Severus knew she had been here the whole time, he would never forgive her.

So she lied.

Most inefficiently.

Hermione had discovered all she could. This power was based in Vodoun.

Vodoun was a Muggle religion that gained power through beliefs but ultimately was fiction. The substance was a poison, scientific even with no genuine magical properties about it.

At first, Hermione had rationalized that it could not be real. No evidence to support that zombies or the Loa existed. _That damned zombie powder._ Besides, even if she did believe that mumbo jumbo Hermione had hardly had time to prepare herself properly for the ritual and casting spells to ward off spirits attempting to get inside her was not really an option at the time.

Voldemort had so many shades clinging to his rotten soul that Hermione knew it was a matter of time before she got a permanent resident.

Hermione was right. She _hated_ being right this time.

Something came out of the blackness that night. An ethereal figure that lowered itself to her. The spirit begged entrance to her pure soul, not for corruption necessarily but to feel alive.

Desperately, Hermione struck a bargain. Partial possession in exchange it would inhabit her to prevent darker elementals from taking over. Elementals that Hermione could never recover from, that would make her in effect a zombie or worse a demon of some kind.

Hermione thought of Severus and all she had done at this point to protect him and she had to pray to the Gods that she was not making a huge mistake.

The creature had found this amusing but it accepted her offer of partial ownership. However, the creature knew that eventual with nothing tying this witch to the world, it could possess her fully with time.

The corporal creature crawled inside the cold body devouring her spirit. Meshing. The creature now lay dormant until Hermione summoned her. The last few years were the hardest on her. Hermione had traveled to Haiti searching for answers, but none of the local Muggles would talk to her.

_They were to afraid of her._

Hermione had purposefully stayed away from everyone who knew her. This was not hard. Draco the bastard had dropped her at the wrong time. Once Hermione knew, she was considered dead it made it easier to hide. 

So she prevented herself from coming to Severus, knowing he would get noble and do something stupid. Like try to make a pact with it._ God, Severus looked good._ To see him alive was worth all of this.

Hermione knew she could buy herself time playing dumb.

She feigned confusion upon awaking when Madam Pomfrey asked her if she remembered how she got here. She simply replied with a blank look. "No, I don't remember anything."

But then suddenly Snape was there in the doorway, eyes blazing, and he was kissing her emphatically. The initial shock wore off and then desire came rolling through her.

The spirit suddenly came to life. It sensed his darkness and she knew she had made the right decision initially. She also knew just as suddenly that to prevent herself from being with Severus was a fool's errand. She was so drawn to him that she could not bear to be apart from him. She could not hide anything from him.

It enjoyed it. It responded to her attraction for him. _Oh Merlin. This was bad_.

Hermione stared at the door for a long time. Hermione could not deny that she wanted to be with him. Selfishly she did not care that she was about to throw all this on his lap.

Severus Snape was a strong, dark wizard who could more then take care of himself.

Hermione had wanted to spare him this heartache but she could not find the strength to let go of him so soon.

Hermione struggled to find the courage to keep carrying this burden alone, but the spirit was egging her on, whispering memories until her eyes were thick with tears and she felt like her heart would burst from it.

Hermione threw back the covers of the bed and she stumbled to her feet in panic.

"Really, Ms. Granger… you're sick!" Pomfrey gasped and ran to stop her.

McGonagall and Sprout looked up from outside the door, hearing a commotion inside.

The door creaked open slowly and Hermione stepped out into the doorway. Hermione leaned on the door frame weakly. The hospital gown that she wore hung loosely on her frame.

Hermione had lost weight, her bruised eyes searched about the hallway. Her hair hung wildly about her face and she had scratches and mud plastered on her bare legs.

The two teachers began to walk towards her when Hermione pushed past them. Her eyes were wild as she looked the long length of the hallway.

Hermione propelled herself forward and she began to run awkwardly towards Severus's departing figure in the distance.

"Severus!" Hermione cried.

Severus Snape took a deep breath on the other side of the hallway. His whole body froze at her voice. Facing away from them all, they watched as his shoulders shuddered at her tone and Hermione could feel anguish pouring off him as he slowly turned to look at her stiffly with caution.

Severus felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer.

Hermione was jerkily running towards him with tears spilling down her face.

Severus stood in shock as she launched herself against him.

For a long moment Snape held himself still but the feeling of her icy hands trying to burrow into his robes, finally broke him.

Severus's eyes darkened with pain and he tucked her head to his chest gently. Hermione cried softly into his chest as she held him against her.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Hermione whispered into the folds of his robes.

She closed her eyes and she took a deep breath. She inhaled his spicy unmistakable scent, as he slowly wrapped his arms about her and covered her with his robes.

Severus just held her for a moment and relished the feeling of her safe against him.

Severus was suddenly transported back to his youth. When he first met her, the woods, the smell of burning leaves and Hermione trembling against him hiding from his Father. He closed his eyes and held her tightly.

Finally, he drew her face up to his own. He tenderly kissed her forehead and both eyelids, moving down to her nose, and then finally her lips.

When the sweet kiss finally broke, Snape drew back from her and buried his face in her hair.

Snape's silky voice was solemn as he whispered into her hair. "Do you remember everything Hermione?"

Hermione understood his hesitation and she clasped his neck and drew him down to her mouth, just short of their lips touching.

Hermione breathed out slowly into his mouth, sharing his air. "Yes. Everything."

Severus could feel a tear slide down his cheek at her words. Hermione kissed the droplet from his pale skin with a tenderness that seemed to break a dam inside of him.

"Gods, I have waited so long for you." Snape choked out, his fingers moving to smooth over her fine features.

"I thought you died. I thought… I killed you. It was bloody agony being apart from you," Severus cried brokenly.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. There was a… problem."

Severus pressed his mouth to the pulse on her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and she leaned into him.

For just a moment, Hermione could feel the youthful boy in him before it faded to the dark, mysterious man she first fell in love with.

"Ahem…" The teachers stared at them for a long moment. 

Snape ignored the three other women watching them as they broke about fifty school rules regarding public affection.

Severus whispered pleadingly, "Please let me…"

Hermione nodded and Snape encircled one arm about Hermione's waist and then he scooped another arm under her legs. Severus lifted her into his arms gently and cradled her against his chest.

Hermione was not surprised at his easy strength.

Hermione pressed her face into his neck and ignored the gasps of the teachers as Severus strode down the hallway with her.

Snape walked purposefully towards his dungeon.

Hermione clung to his neck but she continued to whisper words that were making him weak in the knees. Somehow, Snape made it inside the office and slammed the door shut. Snape slowly released her and Hermione stood gingerly across from him.

Severus stared at her with a mixture of lust, rage, and love.

He slowly stalked her towards the bed. Hermione smirked at his expression. Her amusement quickly faded as he stripped off his robes and stood naked in front of her. Hermione had slept with the boy version of Snape, but the man was a different animal altogether.

Snape's eyes were glittering as he licked his lips. His body was lean, muscled, and strangely preserved as though the last forty years had barely touched him. Pale, sleek and beautiful to her, Severus was a god come to life.

Hermione breathed heavily.

Severus saw her eyes grow dark with lust as she stared at his body. Suddenly Snape was glad he still ran everyday. He saw her eyes drop to his groin, where his cock jutted out hard, thick and long. Hermione swallowed hard.

Severus felt himself grow harder at her dazed expression.

"I don't remember you being that big." Hermione exhaled slowly but it felt to her, as if her body was in flames.

Severus lowered his gaze innocently enough. "I am a full grown wizard now, wench." His tone was abrupt as if it was difficult for him to speak.

Severus moved forward and clasped the bottom of the hospital gown, and tugged it over her head. His hands suddenly were all over her. His fingers explored the curves of her body, slowly, memorizing them with his calloused fingertips.

Hermione felt herself grow impossibly aroused, her nipples hardened and she jerked suddenly from the sensation of him parting her legs.

"Oh Severus..." Hermione breathed out as Severus dropped to his knees and touched her with his tongue. Hermione arched up, crying out from the pleasure that Severus was spearing her, with each rough lap of his tongue.

Hermione's knees weakened as she grasped his silky hair and pressed his face deeper in. Severus rose up smoothly as he licked his lips. Hermione shivered, suddenly bereft without his touch. Hermione reached her hand out and cupped him.

Severus groaned as he felt his cock swell to almost bursting. "No, you shouldn't do that yet."

He growled and grabbed her hips as he pushed her up on his desktop. He spread her legs out, his fingertips finding her center. His fingers spread her nether lips apart and he gently braced her as he slid the tip of his cock inside her. Hermione gasped, feeling her body stretch from the pressure.

"Do you know what kind of hell; I had to go through to get this?" Severus growled, his black eyes glittering with anger, resentment and something else deeper.

Hermione moaned a deep noise in her throat as he pushed a little more in. Hermione began to feel the building and it was not enough. Severus's words started pushing her over the edge.

"Do you know I had accepted_ death _because you asked me too? I have waited _years_… a_ lifetime_… The things I have _suffered_ just so I could fuck your hot little pussy again?" Severus's cold, cruel words raining down on her.

Hermione screamed in ecstasy as she felt him slam the long, thick length of his cock inside her with each of those punctuated words.

Severus pushed her legs apart more now, and buried himself up to the hilt. "Yes, I suffered for you and now you will suffer for me. My lovely, brilliant witch. I want to hear your cries. Tell me what you need," commanded Severus.

Hermione arched up and impaled herself on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to capture her hips, sliding her up and down the length of him.

Every thrust brought them both closer and closer until Severus whispered. "You're killing me love."

Hermione arched her back, his cock hit her cervix, and she exploded into a million pieces as Severus unleashed inside of her.

They both collapsed to the floor, touching each other every few seconds making sure that the other was still there.

Their fingers intertwined and legs moved to entangle together, heartbeat to heartbeat, held together as one in a boneless mass of pleasure.

Severus murmured. "Your mine… for good this time."

Hermione replied drowsily. "I was always yours, Severus."

Hermione kissed the tip of his long nose and buried her face into his chest before drifting off to sleep, exhausted from everything.

Snape stayed awake longer, relishing the feeling of her next to him.

Something good and warm spread throughout him and he thanked the Gods that day.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione awoke slowly. She could feel the heat that she was leeching from Severus's body. She ran a hand steadily over his silky warm flesh, and let it trail down to his flat belly.

A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked suddenly so Hermione was lying on top of him. Severus's dark eyes stared into her bright brown ones.

"You're awake," commented Hermione with a smirk as she lowered her mouth to kiss Snape's ear. Snape closed his eyes, as her hot mouth touched down and he felt a surge of pure lust roll through him.

"Of course, some greedy wench was toying with my body while I slept." Snape intoned mockingly before he lifting a hand to tuck back a loose wild curl.

"You know, I think I like the fact that you look like a mad woman in the morning." Snape smiled slowly.

Hermione frowned and patted her unruly hair sensitively. "You are one to talk! Why did you stop showering when I went to school?" Hermione scowled slightly and touched the clean, silky locks that he now possessed.

"All the better to repulse you my dear," drawled Severus with a dry smile.

Snape suddenly grimaced slightly and shifted his weight so Hermione could stretch out her length against him. He slid his hands down to cup her buttocks and hold her in position.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to strangle and, or rape you in your school years?" complained Snape with a low intense tone.

Hermione went still at his suddenly intense words. Hermione pondered his question.

"Yes, I suppose that I did. You quite terrified me all through my youth and later as well as a matter of fact. You, Severus Snape are quite a scary man," replied Hermione thoughtfully as she stroked his cheek.

Snape smirked slightly and closed his eyes. "Then it would appear you haven't lost your taste for dark wizards as you are still here."

Hermione's eyes glowed slightly and she smiled curiously. "No, I think we were meant to be together. I would do anything for you Severus."

Snape felt the beginnings of an Oath forming and he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Never say that. Do not swear anything to me. I do not deserve anything from you."

Snape removed his hand from Hermione's mouth and stared into her glowing eyes and he shifted slightly.

"What are you doing…? Hermione, what the devil is wrong with your eyes?" Severus rolled Hermione over to the side and gently touched her forehead. "You're burning up."

Snape leapt to his feet and grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom.

Snape hurried back in and Hermione was standing up by the bed. Hermione hair fell wildly about her shoulders and her brown eyes were taking on a strange yellow gleam as she stared at him intently.

"I feel fine Severus. Touch me. Fuck me. Dominate me. Love me." The voice sounded split by multiple tones. Hermione was clearly under some sort of possession and Severus felt his stomach pitch in fear.  
The torrent of words that fell from her lips sounded detached and not at all like Hermione.

But then, just as suddenly, the glowing eyes faded and Hermione fell against the bed panting.

Snape cautiously walked towards her with the wet cloth. Hermione looked up at him from the bed, she pulled the rest of her weight slowly on the bed. She stared up at him.

"I'm sorry Severus. I have to tell you something."

"Yes, like what the bloody hell that was." Snape clipped out, pressing the cloth to her forehead gingerly.

"You know how I had to fake my death?" Hermione sat up holding the wet cloth to her feverishly hot skin.

Snape nodded. "Yes, I wondered how you did that."

Hermione whispered. "Tetrodotoxin."

Snape stood up and calmly walked over to his desk.

His back turned from her Hermione watched him anxiously as he appeared to be thinking.

Suddenly Hermione heard the sound of glass breaking and books slamming into the wall as Snape destroyed his desk, seemingly out of control. Hermione watched him almost detached from the reaction that she herself shared when she realized the cost of that 'harmless' potion.

Then he turned to Hermione, grabbing her by the arms, his face ravaged with anger and fear, as he whispered hoarsely. "Why, Hermione? Don't you know what it can do? Besides the obvious that is?"

He clasped Hermione in his arms and drew him up against his chest.

Snape stroked her wild hair, murmuring. "We can fix it. Somehow, were you possessed?"

Hermione nods slowly and presses her face into his shoulder. Severus slowly exhales a long breath that he did not realize he had been holding.

"Ah, well.. We are lucky it has only been a few months since your possession. The longer you have it the more it can grow. You do remember Quirrel, I assume. He was in the advanced stages."

Hermione sighs. "It hasn't been a few months. It has been 3 years and 4 months since I have been back. Malfoy dropped me mistakenly at the wrong time. 2011, not 2002. By the time I figured out what was going on, it occurred to me that everyone thought I was dead. I did not want to burden anyone with this problem. However, I have hit a dead end. Nothing I am doing works. The spirit, or Loa as they call it, is taking over more and more. I have been blacking out and I wake up sore in places. I am scared, Severus."

Snape rose up from her and stared at her with dawning recognition. "You hid from me? All this time you were here and you never told me? What a splendid revenge. Watching me suffer for the past three years? Thinking you were dead the whole time."

Snape recoiled from her as her other words sunk in.

"And _Malfoy?!_ Malfoy was helping you with all of this," shouted Severus incredulously.

"Not exactly… I…" protested Hermione.

Snape held up his hand. "Stop! I do not want to hear your excuses. Only_ now,_ when I am useful to you do you bother to come back? I see..." Snape's gaze grew black and his voice reverted to his usual icy slippery tone.

Severus felt the betrayal like a deep cut. Hermione needed him and that is why she was here. She deserved to loathe him but he had hoped she would have forgiven him. _Evidentially not. _

"I suppose the fact that your spirit is drawn to me is also a mutually beneficial thing? You can give the dirty Potions Master your body and blame it on some damned spirit?" Snape's black eyes glittered slightly as he continued speaking. "I assure you Hermione Granger, that you will be cured of this damned thing inside of you. _I will make that happen._ Because the only thing I want inside you is _ME._ That is my price for my help. Do you _understand _me? I realize you did not forgive me for everything I have done to you. I do not _forgive_ myself. However, after this, it will not matter. Either you agree to become my mate or I will let you rot with that thing inside you," hissed Severus as he turned away from her, afraid she will deny his request.

Hermione gasped from his outburst and only her intimate knowledge of Severus's past allowed her to see how wounded he was by her actions. Severus was in immense pain and she had been selfish this whole time.

Hermione did not bother explaining.

He would not believe her anyway. He was too insecure, too filled with self-loathing to accept any other reason then her complete lack of forgiveness and her defection from him.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at her sensitive lover that had turned so ugly at the first hint of betrayal by her. _At least he still wanted her._ Hermione sucked in her courage and tried to decide how to play it.

Severus Snape expected a cold villain; maybe she could give him one.

She needed time to allow him to heal and trust her.

Hermione rose up from the bed. "Yes, Severus Snape, I will be your mate."

Snape stepped back uncertainly and then grimaced. "So be it."

Snape advanced on her and tossed Hermione back down on the bed. His mouth eagerly claimed her neck to bite down, as he forced his way inside her.

Severus did not hold back his strength in his claiming of her. No gentleness this time. Just pure lust and rage pouring into her eager, wet cunt. His cock pumped long and deep, as he listened for the telltale cries of humiliation and yet none came.

He was relieved.

_Maybe she did still want him a little bit_. A moan broke into his thoughts and surprised him as Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he thrust harder and deeper.

Hours seemed to roll past as he continued, exhaustion seemed to seep from every pore of her fatigued body as he continued his assault, trying to break, claim her and the spirit accepted the challenge.

Hermione bucked over her thirty-seventh orgasm, and she whimpered finally in pain. The soreness was all over, slick sweaty bodies rubbing each other raw.

Snape heard the moan of pain and stared down at Hermione, stopped mid thrust. His dark gaze filled with betrayal, lust and longing.

"Say it. Say your mine. Now." Snape's voice demanded the same thing for the last hour, repeatedly.

Hermione had tried to rebel, break free, remain indifferent and it was over. The fight was lost. Snape broke into a possessive smile and he kissed her neck with surprising tenderness.

Hermione felt something give as she relented and she tightened her hold on his cock and whispered into his ear. "I'm yours. All yours,"

Snape groaned and he released inside her, as the words were whispered hotly into his ear.

"Gods Hermione. You are going to kill me…" He closed his eyes, tensing at the aftershocks of pleasure gripped him.

Hermione's eyes glowed at his words and faded as Hermione collapsed against him.

"Perhaps…" Hermione panted exhaustively. "Perhaps…"

The two fell asleep intertwined together and slept through the night.

Snape possessively wrapped his arm about her waist ,and drew her closer whenever she rolled to far away.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(( Read and review as per usual. ))


	19. Chapter 19

A house elf peeked in the room and saw Hermione and Severus sleeping and it unloaded a tray of breakfast food near the desk that was in shambles.

With a click of it's fingers, the books righted themselves and the broken glass was removed.

The smell of fresh cooked eggs and kippers awoke her.

A creamy porridge sat in a small bowl. Brown sugar melted into butter and cinnamon, which was liberally sprinkled atop a mountain of cream. Freshly cut pears in honey sat in a dish to the left and lastly, coffee as well as the standard tea was set out with china cups and spoons.

Hermione awoke and stared at the feast spread out on trays, and gingerly she sat up to look at Severus who remained sleeping.

In sleep Snape's features were relaxed and he looked more like the boy she once knew. A faint smirk curled on his lips in sleep, and he stretched out taking up most of the bed.

Hermione pulled on a dark green robe with silver trim. She wrapped it about her naked body and she sat down to eat some of the porridge feeling suddenly ravenous.

_"Where is she…I know she is here! I saw it on the Map."_ Voices could be heard far off, pouring through the hallway walls, towards the room.

Hermione had finished the rest of the kippers and eggs, before moving onto the porridge.

Hermione stared at the door, angry voices were now just outside and the door slammed open.

.

.

.

.

"Where is she you greasy bat? I know you did something to her. I swear to the Gods, Azkaban will look like a wet dream, if he so much harms a hair on her curly head!" Harry Potter yelled, his face turning red slightly.

Harry had aged well and his scar had faded slightly.

Longish brown hair fell messily about his handsome face and laugh lines tucked faintly into the corners of his bright, green eyes. He looked dashing in the Auror uniform, a leather button up coat fell to the floor in a circle around.

Potter looked dangerous, serious and now, a bit pissed off.

Harry muttered under his breath and thrashed through the door of the dungeon, his wand waving threateningly.

Hermione blinked at him and pulled her robe tighter.

She darted a look to the bed and then back at Harry with a quizzical look.

Slowly she put the teacup down.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione stared across at him and Harry blinked back tears at seeing his long lost friend, alive and breathing.

Harry moved forward and grabbed her up in his arms, squeezing her tightly as he spun her around. He kissed her cheek and held her feverishly.

"Thank the Gods you're alive, Mione," exclaimed Harry and she could see tears glistening in the hardened Aurors eyes.

Hermione felt her own tears forming as she swallowed hard. "How are the babies, and Ginny?"

Harry looked distracted and he shrugged. "Oh, everybody's great… Anise is in school at Hogwarts this year."

Harry hugged her hard again. "What are you doing here? Why are you…?" His words trailed off as he looked meaningfully at her.

"For an Auror, you have a remarkable lack of perception Potter. Clearly, the little wretch is eating my breakfast. All of it," purred out Snape.

Snape sneered as he jabbed his wand into Potters neck from behind. Snape had already dressed in robes. Damn, he was on top of his game.

Hermione was impressed.

"Kindly remove your hands from about my Mate's waist, if you please Potter." Snape hissed and Potter reluctantly let go of Hermione with a questioning look at her.

Hermione smirked slightly and put her hand on the wand at Potters neck.

Gently she lowered the wand.

"Now, now Severus, play nicely. Harry is my friend. _Friend._" Hermione's tone indicated that she expected Snape to treat him like one.

Snape snorted and glided to Hermione, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before grabbing a slice of pear.

"If you want to keep your arrogant friend alive, you might want to advise him to not touch you again." Snape replied and poured himself tea.

Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh and Potter looked like he wanted to commit homicide.

"Harry, I will explain everything to you. How about I come around tomorrow?" Hermione smiled and gently steered him towards the open door. 

Just as Harry moved out the door, a young girl with dark curls strode inside the room and blocked his path.

"Oh hey, Dad, What the de… what are you doing in Snapey's room?" The girl's voice piped up.

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Professor Snape." Harry spoke in unison with Hermione.

"Why you insolent little girl, ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape scowled as he rose up from his breakfast table.

All three people spoke at the same time and the young teenager girl froze as she saw Snape standing there.

"Professor Snape's room," repeated Anise dutifully.

The girl who spoke was petite, ridiculously pretty, with long, black hair that curled softly about her shoulders. She was wearing Gryffindor robes and they were opened to a pair of Muggle jeans, and a t-shirt that said something about Quidditch witches riding best.

Clearly, this was Lily Anise Potter all grown up. _She was stunning._ She had Ginny's smile and Harry's eyes.

"Aunt Hermione… Its you..." exclaimed Anise as she walked forward and hugged her.

Hermione looked shocked slightly. "I've never met you."

Anise plucked a pear out of the dish on the table and popped it in her mouth. "Nope. I am a seer. I know things."

Severus eyed Anise as she stole some fruit from his breakfast table. "Can you see I am going to murder you shortly if you do not get your grimy hands out of my fruit bowl? Oh and fifteen points from Gryffindor for thievery!" Snape murmured pleasantly but the malice was clearly there.

Hermione could smell strawberries as she hugged the young girl back. "Oh my, you are very like your Father. A seerer you say?"

Hermione was dubious but she didn't contradict the confident young girl.

Snape however did not mind interjecting and crushing the girls impressions of herself.

"Don't be ridiculous you stupid girl. You are simply trying to make yourself just as special as your grandfather and father seem to think they are," replied Snape.

Harry rounded on Snape and glared. "Do_ NOT_ call my daughter stupid."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It didn't hurt you any, you are still as thick-headed as ever."

Hermione laughed. "Everybody out!"

Anise gave her a curious look and then dragged her father out by the hand. "Come on Dad, McGonagall said she wanted to see you anyway. You are coming by tomorrow then, right Hermione?"

Hermione blinked in surprise but she nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…"

Severus glared at the door and waved his wand.

It slammed shut.

"Damned chit must have overheard you saying that. Ridiculous.. Trelawney knockoffs…"

Hermione turned to face Snape, suddenly feeling more light-hearted then before the episode with Harry.

"I've been so alone, for so long. I forgot how much I missed my friends, " murmured Hermione quietly and she picked up a slice of pear.

Severus reached forward and captured her wrist, his mouth coming down to bite at the pear.

"You are attempting to distract me by your sob story, simply, so you can devour the remains of my now, very meager breakfast. Well it won't work." Snape raised his eyebrow triumphantly and Hermione grinned slightly.

"Well, how about if I distract you with this?" Hermione slipped off her robe and it pooled at her feet.

Severus forgot all about breakfast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning led to questions and questions lead to tearful reunions on all ends. Hogwarts staff was in an uproar over Hermione Granger's return. Not to mention suddenly for no reason, Professor Snape canceled all homework for the upcoming weekend. Moreover, although none of the children knew _why_, it suddenly felt a great deal like Christmas.

After much consideration, both parties decided to allow Hermione time to research her problems.

The irony was that being displaced age-wise, Hermione easily could pass for a seventh year with little problem.

Today, Hermione sat in the empty library with a pile of books open.

She wore Gryffindor robes and her curly locks carefully held in place with a pencil.

Hermione scribbled rapidly into the journal besides her.

Snape felt like he was in a time warp as he walked towards her slowly. The only sound in the near empty library was the insistent scratch of her pencil on the pad in front of her.

Hermione hummed under her breath and flipped the page.

"Lost, Mudblood?" Snape felt the words trickle from his mouth and he smirked slightly as her head snapped towards him.

"You're going to get it Snivellius." Hermione wrinkled her nose and threw her eraser at him. "It's really terrible for you to say that name in public. One of your stinky Slytherin children might pick it up. I do not care how cute you think it is. It's hurtful if you mean it." Hermione chided him.

Snape brushed past her and Hermione felt her heart slowly start to pound.

Hermione scowled slightly "Besides, you might start to think I like that name."

"You do…." Snape murmurs, leaning down to nip her earlobe.

"Well, that's during… Other times." Hermione looked flustered and pushed him off.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, I have studying to do." Hermione stuck her nose in the air.

Severus Snape narrowed his gaze on the stubborn, little Gryffindor in front of him. "Did you find anything useful in the restricted section?"

Hermione chewed on the end of her pencil thoughtfully. "Just in the Divine Horsemen. Maya Dern says, if you pay homage to it, then you can live amicably with it."

Snape folds his arms with a scowl. "Live with it? I do not want you to live with it. I want you bloody rid of it. I want a… fam… normal life. Is that so much to ask?" Snape shifted uncomfortably. "I have to serve detention, see you at dinner?"

Hermione nodded dumbly at him, but she was sure Severus had been about to say family.

Severus wanted a family with her.

Hermione hugged her stomach and turned back to her book.

Hermione began to read again and then a few minutes later she felt eyes staring at her.

She reluctantly put down the book and looked across at her so-called niece.

"Anise…?" Hermione smiled across at her.

Anise grinned back at her but did not say anything for a moment, just staring at her, until Hermione subconsciously patted her hair.

"How did the talk with my Dad go yesterday?" Anise flipped opens her sixth year Arthimancy book.

Hermione murmured. "Good."

The truth was it had been good to see everybody again and visit.

It was anticlimactic but familiar.

She had been going through the paces for so long without anyone, it felt strange being around instant family.

Maybe it showed on her face, because Anise piped up again.

"So you gonna marry Snape?" Anise folded her legs under her Indian-style.

"Professor Snape… and I don't know." Hermione said automatically.

"He's a very good teacher." Anise bit into an apple that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't be eating in the library." Hermione said mildly, thumbing through the pages of the book.

"He can get all starchy but I think it's a defense mechanism. He missed you all those years. He was a right… git for a while. But not to me… I mean, I am his _favorite_." Anise confided in a whisper.

Hermione looked up shocked at her. "You're in Slytherin?"

"Eek, no! Remember, fifteen points from Gryffindor, and all that." Anise made a face.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Hogwarts sure is different from my time. In my day, Gryffindor equaled gum on bottom of shoe and all that rubbish, to Snape, err Professor Snape."

Anise grinned at her slip and took another bite of the apple. "Yes, well, Snape only pays attention to me because he has a crush on me."

Hermione snorted and was about to correct her again, when Pince thundered down on them.

"Young lady! Are you eating an apple over one of our library books?" Madam Pince came up looking haggard and furious.

Anise tucked the apple behind her back with a solemn look. "Oh no Ma'am." Anise flipped the textbook over, showing the cover. " It's my own textbook."

Madam Pince narrowed a thinning arched eyebrow. "That hardly makes a difference at all. Out! Get out!"

Anise tucked the book under her arm and winked at Hermione as she scooted out the door.

"That infuriating little chit is going to someday get her comeuppance. One day she will find someone she cant push over with her easy charm and mischievous heart." Hermione muttered to herself under her breath.

Hermione heard Snape speak up behind her. "No doubt. She is remarkably like Lily, with all the charm of James with none of the mean, laziness. She has Harry's gall and the charisma of Ginny. That is a positively lethal little girl. No wonder I apparently have a crush on her."

Snape stepped out from behind a bookshelf, his tone was sarcastic but the faintest hint of fondness lingered.

Hermione laughed. "Oh dear.... You do, You actually _do_! Oh Gods, someday, I would like to meet the man that could bring that girl low."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The man in question was fighting for his life currently and was completely unaware that he was being discussed with great humor.

A series of light flashed as Draco Malfoy threw hex after hex, dodging through undergrowth in the blackest, murkiest part of the Black Forest in Germany on the run from a rabid werewolf.

Freiburg was a small, beautiful country town that was the last sane place before entering into the pit of hell.

At least as far as Draco Malfoy was concerned.

He was hunting down another of Greyback's children.

A savage werewolf with a killing lust that rivaled his maker hunted in this part of forest. Muggle children had gone missing for years and until Draco had shown up, the damned Muggles had simply accepted it for fact.

_Stupid Muggles._

A thick growl deep in the forest came from behind him and Draco turned, casting silver light that caused the werewolf to leap just off his mark. Draco had discovered light hurt their eyes that first time he almost died just outside of St. Petersburg.

Draco picked up speed and began to run as the werewolf flipped to the ground to the side of him. He felt a swift wind of air as he dodged the claws coming for his throat. The stench of the wolf was enough to upend his breakfast but he knew that he had to let the wolf get closer if he wanted to truly end it.

Draco began to book towards a meadow just ahead.

The trees swiped past him, long, scaly branches ripped at his face as he ran. The werewolf was gaining on him. Draco slide one arm back and arched as he threw another hex. Draco muttered a ward as he saw the stopping point.

"Effugium!" His voice roared out as he jumped. Suddenly Draco was lifted up.

The werewolf leaped as well and reached out the length of his claws as he began to fall towards the pit.

"Bugger!" Draco yelped as the claws extended and came close to connecting with his thigh.

Draco felt his other hand come down automatically and Draco sliced with the dagger in his left hand. The werewolf howled and fell back to the soft spongy earth and through the trap that Draco had dug.

"Contineo!" Draco screamed as he pointed his wand at the broken surface of the trap that he was currently hovering over.

Draco felt the new spell take over and he began to plummet towards the ground from about 20 feet up. "I hate this bloody part."

He gritted his teeth and braced himself as he fell towards the pit containing the feral werewolf. Draco winced as he connected face first and he smacked right onto the invisible lid over the grass.

Draco rolled over onto the wet grass and sighed. "Thank the Gods that spell worked, otherwise I would have been both broken_ and _eaten alive. Not a good combination."

Draco smirked to himself.

A nearby Gnome stared with unblinking eyes at him. "Right, I have resorted to talking to German forest gnomes. You do not even understand English do you?"

Draco felt all the anxiety drain out of him.

Even the moonlight that filtered through the trees seemed menacing as he groaned rolling off the invisible barrier to the hole he had dug.

Draco stared down, noticing for the first time the blood that was making small tracks from his nose. He really banged it up this time. A splotch of blood hit the invisible barrier and the werewolf snarled as it leapt to try to get through.

"It's unbreakable you damned idiot." Draco sneered slightly and wiped his nose.

He felt like hell. Almost every muscle was sore from chasing this thing all over Germany. And yet still redemption was aloof. He still did not feel he did nearly enough to burn the past evil out of him, but it did pass the time.

"Good catch Malfoy." A burly man stepped out of the woods.

"Yes, well I told you it would be here, didn't I, Gremlichten?" Draco lifted his head arrogantly as he stared across at the German Auror.

"I never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy lifted a finger to help a Muggle." The German spit into a pile of unmelted snow, and walked to the edge of the pit staring down. "A mean bugger wasn't he ?"

Malfoy's cold gaze stared back at him and a quirk of a smile played on his lips. Malfoy wiped another streak of blood from a scratch on his arm.

"Some might think so," Malfoy responded coolly.

The German felt annoyance rising in him.

Malfoy looked good even after chasing a werewolf all over Germany and back. Even with that scar running down the side of his face, half the Fräulein in the country chased Malfoy in the hopes of getting him in bed.

"You're a lucky bastard, Malfoy." The Auror growled and waved his hand to the others gathering. "Load this monster, carefully!"

Malfoy turned away from the men transporting the animal and walked towards the trees. The wind picked up and sent a cold, bitter blast down the back of his neck.

Draco kicked a decaying chunk of log out of the way as he made the long walk back to Freiburg. Something about walking about in the Black Forest made him feel alive.

It was so dangerous and cold, but it felt good.

Hermione Granger still had not shown up, last he checked anyway.

It made him wonder how far off the mark he had been in the time line.

_Oh well, Granger could take care of herself._

Draco gave Dumbledore the pensieve and made sure that history would resume its self correctly.

Malfoy always assumed that he would eventually forget the annoyance that ruined his plans so effectively.

The titillating Anise Potter.

His mortal enemies damned daughter.

However, she was so infuriatingly attractive and so gratingly optimistic, Draco could not stop thinking about her.

Anise had saved his worthless life just because she could.

Not for any other reason.

Just because it had been the right thing to do.

Draco repaid her in a small way, helping Muggles, capturing evil, dark things that good wizards should never have to deal with. Most Wizards just thought it was suicidal; his occupation was dangerous, with no fringe benefits.

Mostly, Draco just liked being alone.

Anise's words floating back to him. _Wait for me, she had said. Damn her._

The annoying chit did not even know who he was yet.

Time for the annual visit.

Anise would be sixteen now.

Soon she would be moving into the past. How strange, it was only four years ago for him, but it had not even happened for her yet.

Ah well, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Time to go home.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise was thinking hard about Severus Snape.

He was a hero.

Anise remembered what her father had told her about him. Her older brother was even named after him. Anise played with the time turner she was given last year as she thought harder about it. Anise could get Hermione and Snape together if she knew what made him tick. When he was Hermione's age, he probably was a lot nicer.

She had many dreams of them as teenagers like her. She couldn't tell what was truth and what was fiction. She had to know for herself.

Nineteen seventy-seven was the year that Snape had the most contact with the Potter's according to her dad that was the changing point.

Anise idly played with the time turner and set the dial.

At least if nothing else she could see what her grandparents were like.

Anise knew that she would have to reset the time turner to come back before the end of the weekend. Otherwise, someone might suspect. Anise looked around furtively and then let the spinner go.

The world began to rewind, Anise felt nausea sneak up on her, and she tumbled back into the past.

Back into 1977 to met her destiny.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape was sweating buckets as he pumped harder into Hermione Granger. His potions lab was wrecked. Bottles were overturned on their sides as the couple feverishly ground against each other. Hermione's face was contorted in rapture as Severus slammed again and again. Hermione's eyes glowed from the root of her orgasm and she hissed, clawing into Severus's back.

"Harder… Sevvvvvverus…"Hermione whimpered.

Hermione gyrated wildly as the Potions Master bore down on her, rougher and harder then before. Severus felt like he was exorcising a demon. In truth, he kind of was. Hermione was needy all the time with this strange spirit inside of her. Severus had never had to take so many pepper-up potions before in his life. Not even during a Dark Revel.

Hermione arched again, shuddering as wetness exploded, soaking his cock as it slammed repeatedly into her wet, juicy center. Severus groaned, trying to hold back as her cunt tightened around his thick girth and he bucked up suddenly, exploding into her.

"Take that, you infuriating know-it-all!" Severus jerked stiffly and pressed his face into her neck.

Hermione laughed and Severus winced as she contracted onto his still sensitive cock. Severus moaned slowly as she squeezed him again, her eyes sparkling darkly at him.

"What kind of crack was that?" Hermione murmured and licked the side of his neck.

Severus growled at her and panted slowly, willing his heart rate to recede. "I don't know what you mean." Severus nipped her shoulder playfully with a snarky smile.

Hermione struggled under his weight, and she lightly touched her fingers to his hair, brushing it aside. "The spirit is getting stronger."

Severus rolled over so Hermione was lying on top of him. He heard the worried tone in her voice.

"I know." He gently stroked her back, keeping him inside her.

Hermione sighed and pressed her face to his chest. "I didn't see another option Severus."

Snape shivered when she said his name and he reached up and played with a loose curl.

He did not want to think about the implications of the spirit possessing Hermione. It made him scared to think that he could lose her again.

"Severus?" Hermione spoke again.

"I'm thinking."

Snape was a naturally cautious and thorough man. His studies so far had indicated that possession could become permanent when the other personality took over completely. The potential cure was exorcism. However, Exorcism is reserved for demons specifically, but not for more banal spirits. Besides, results from exorcisms rarely were good.

"You do realize that nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am here, right?" His tone was quiet but fierce.

Hermione felt something warm unfurl deep inside her. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the spirit respond to Severus's words.

"I started doing wandless magic the other day." Hermione whispered. "I was reading a book on charms, and I was thinking that I really wished I had a marker, to mark the page, and then suddenly the book was gone and I was holding a yellow marker. It was like transfiguration without a wand. It scared me."

Severus nodded.

He had witnessed Hermione speaking in tongues earlier.

She had not realized that she had done it and when she came out of it, suddenly, Severus knew he could not tell her.

Severus hushed her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "We will figure it out. Even if I have to go to Hades myself."

Hermione choked back a laugh. "It's Haiti… Not HADES."

Severus smirked. "Bloody know-it-all."

Severus felt her arousal and could see the flush of her eyes. "You're trying to kill me witch."

Hermione shuddered at his dark tone. "I don't know why, It loves it when you are mean to me."

Severus laughed painfully. "It's a good thing you are with such a bastard then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the door to the Potions room slammed open and Harry entered carrying Anise.

Anise was limp in Harry's arms, covered in blood and looking very pale. Harry had a new gray hair and he looked frantic.

"Someone used your bloody curse, Snape," snarled out Harry. His face was stark white.

Severus jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe.

His features grim, he stalked over to the couch where Potter had laid out Anise.

She looked chalk white, tear stains streaked her dirty face.

"Someone did this to her and then left her on my couch at my house!" Harry shouted and looked murderous.

"Hermione, I need some blood replenishing potions. NOW." Severus flicked a glance back at her and she hurriedly threw on her robe and raided his stores.

Severus gently turned Anise's face to the side and then lifted her shirt where the cuts deepened.  
Harry had stopped the bleeding but she needed to replenish her blood.

Hermione offered Severus two small bottles and he dropped the contents into Anise's mouth. Anise gasped with the influx of liquid and coughed harshly.

Severus murmured." Yes, it does not taste good does it, little one. Swallow it all."

Anise blinked into Severus's eyes as she awoke and then looked to Hermione in awe.

Anise raised a hand to touch upon Severus's face. "You suffered so much."

Severus looked uneasily at Hermione and Harry. "She's delusional. She needs rest."

Hermione nodded to Harry and Harry picked up Anise. "I will take her to Madam Pompfrey's. I have no idea how this happened, but I will find out." Harry carried her out, leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

Severus looked disturbed and he glanced at Hermione.

"Some of the students have been getting attacked. This would make the third one in 2 months. All of them have the same symptoms. Rumors in Knockturn Alley suggest that Greyback's is starting an army. They say that he got the idea from Lupin. Werewolves are already a sickeningly powerful threat, but with the combination of being full-grown wizards and with the strength of being able to control it like Fenrir does, they would be lethal. The students that survived have turned. These students will be used to create a new army. It's also said that another Death Eater is among them, leading them."

Hermione turned to look at him in shock. "Why have you never said anything before?"

Severus regarded her strangely. "Well, you have your hands full with working on getting better. Besides, the last attack before tonight was a few months ago. To be honest, being with you made me forget." He looked sheepish for a moment.

Hermione shook her head. "Those poor children. Condemned for life for something they cannot control."

"Yes, and that tends to make them perfect supplicants to an alpha male, like Fenrir." Severus added, before rubbing his chin.

"I need to go check on Anise … err Ms. Potter." He looked angry but mostly worried. Hermione could tell the difference now.

Hermione shooed him and turned back to her books. She needed to have her wits about her if they were going to figure out what to do about Fenrir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter paced outside the door of the Infirmary. His little girl was hurt badly and he wanted to make sure it did not happen again.

"Hello Potter." A man's voice rang out in greeting.

"Carrington…." Harry absently nodded to the other Auror who walked the length of the hall.

"The Ministry sent me over to get a lead on these attacks." The usually grim Auror looked a little annoyed now.

"Good. The kids need protection. Fenrir is not a joke. They need round the clock protection here until he is caught." Harry muttered and continued to pace.

"The Ministry agrees with you. This is why I am here." Carrington shifted his feet slightly and sighed.

Harry looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh good... I do not know if my daughter's attack is related. Obviously it wasn't a werewolf claw, but the spell used was common with Death Eaters. I would feel better if someone I can trust is watching over her."

Carrington nodded. "We are aware. I am not staying here, but we did call the best for this kind of job. Loads of experience and he is familiar with the school."

Harry sensed the Aurors nervousness. "Well who is it, then?"

The Auror paused.

"Hello Potter," drawled Draco Malfoy as he sauntered up the corridor with a cold smirk. "Didn't expect to see you moping about the hallways, trying to reclaim your former glory?"

It had been sixteen years since he had heard that icy voice.

To hear it now sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts.

Harry turned to face his arch nemesis throughout school.

Draco looked different.

Harder, the infamous scar from Fenrir was obvious but not necessarily noticeable. Draco was still good looking in a pureblood sort of way and he had filled out from whatever he had been doing for the last fifteen years.

For the first time in Harry's life, he felt something akin to intimidation from looking at Draco Malfoy.

He had changed.

Draco Malfoy had become a man.

Draco leaned on the wall in his tall, elegant glory with his arms folded and a sideways smirk on his beautiful face. "Well Potter?"

Harry turned to speak, as the Nurse came out. "Anise will be fine, Mr. Potter."

Draco turned white and suddenly grabbed the Nurse by her collar.

"What is wrong with her?"

"My Daughter was injured somehow. Someone cut her open using a spell. What do you know about it?" Harry cut in as he gave Draco a suspicious look.

Draco relaxed his fingers from the Nurse's collar and stepped back awkwardly.

"I thought you said Clarisse. The loveliest bar wench in Hogsmeade… My mistake." Draco responded coolly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco but let it go.

He was too worried about his daughter to think about Malfoy right now.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy. Let me show you to your new quarters." Carrington huffed and walked down the corridor.

"See you around Potter." Draco drawled and glanced at the door before exiting.

Harry Potter felt an uneasiness subside in him.

Malfoy was definitely not good news.

Not at anytime.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was just after midnight and the school settled into quiet mode. Draco made his way steadily towards the hospital wing. He entered quietly and stared down at the Pixie. Draco's heart slammed painfully in his chest as he saw her, exactly as he had left her so many years ago.

"Pixie…" His fingers gently touched the side of her face while she slept.

Snape had done a good job of caring for her. His potions had restored the faint blush to her previously pale cheeks.

_So it was done. _

No more loose ties.

The future was set now.

Draco felt his pulse pick up as he regarded her bow-shaped lips.

He had missed her.

_She was his conscious_.

His warmth.

It had been cold without her. Ironic that he was brought her because of what he did to her.

Draco brushed his lips against her forehead gently.

Anise turned over in sleep and murmured his name.

Draco felt his heart flip over.

It had been only hours since she had last seen him. _It had been years for him._ The urge to touch her again, against all better judgment seethed through him and he bent forward.

"Malfoy!" A voice hissed, and a bright light was shoved under his eyes.

Draco fell back and surveyed the sour expression of Severus Snape. He felt like a boy as Snape grabbed the back of his collar and steered him outside of the infirmary.

Snape deposited him outside and brandished the wand in his face. "What are you doing in the infirmary?"

Malfoy shrugged his clothes back into place. "Looking at the victims for telltale signs of werewolf attack. I'm here to..."

"Yes, I know why you are here…" Snape clipped out, his black glittering eyes rolling over him in consideration.

Draco did not resemble Lucius as much as a combination of him and Narcissa. Features almost too pretty to be a man but now he was rougher, edgier and harder.

Severus approved.

It looked as Malfoy had actually grown out of being a weakling.

"Come back during the morning hours."

Severus turned on his heel and glided back into the infirmary shutting the door firmly behind him.

Draco felt stupid for the first time in a long time.

He was loosing it.

Still.

Tomorrow was a new day.

Draco Malfoy could not wait.

Read and Review as per usual. I hope you are all liking the new storyline. IF you hate it, please let me know. I love criticism.

Reirei


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Headmistress McGonagall called an assembly and introduced Draco Malfoy to the school. Malfoy's role there was there to protect the students and any strange sightings should be reported directly to him. Most of the students looked at him with something akin to awe, fear and worse attraction.

Draco sat down next to Snape and Hermione at the dinner that next night. Probably because Snape knew him best, being his Godfather technically.

"Draco, I must say in this light you look much more appealing." Severus smirked slightly and forked some turkey into his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully.

Hermione was still shocked over the morning announcement and she wondered why Snape hadn't told her that Draco was here sooner.

"Malfoy… It's been too long since we last spoke…" Hermione finished the thought in her head…. _'And you dropped me off in the wrong time bleeding and Crucio'ed nearly to death… you slimy ferret…. ' _

Draco raised an eyebrow almost as if he knew her thoughts about him. "Yes, likewise. You have aged remarkably well. Why, it's almost as if Snape here was robbing the cradle."

Severus slammed his pumpkin juice down and gave Draco a withering look.

Hermione grinned a bit at that.

Severus's favorite game right now was evil potions teacher and the young naïve student. Her eyes glazed over in lust as she thought about the last session as she sipped her tea.

Severus darted a look at Hermione's face and grimaced.

_The two idiots were glaringly obvious about their secretive relationship from the past. _

_Now, Hermione looked like she wanted to tup at the dinner table._

"So, do you think you will be mauled to death Malfoy?" Severus murmured pleasantly.

Draco choked on his tea and coughed. "Excuse me?"

Hermione giggled.

Severus gave her a dirty look before resuming.

"When you face off against the fearsome werewolves, do you reckon you will be mauled…. To death." Severus drawled out with great relish.

"Um, not necessarily." Draco wiped his mouth and his gaze caught on a girl walking to the Gryffindor table.

Draco's breath caught as he saw it was Anise walking in with another student. She appeared fine but she looked a little pale. The boy following her was lanky and nondescript looking, at least to Draco.

Snape followed Draco's line of sight and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Hermione waved to Anise before going back to her meal.

Snape took another bite of turkey and chewed before speaking with a smirk. " I don't believe you have met Potter's daughter yet, Malfoy."

Hermione looked across at Draco's empty seat.

"He's gone, Severus," replied Hermione.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I can see that. The question is where did he go and why so quickly?"

Hermione shrugged and picked a strawberry from the dessert tray and she licked it.

Snape lowered his gaze to her mouth and Hermione grinned across at him before sucking at the fruit again.

Snape abruptly stood up and excused himself from the Dining Hall. The students fled as he cut a path through them on his way to the doors.

The damned witch did it on purpose.

Hermione just laughed and swallowed the fruit.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise walked with Teddy for a bit outside after dinner. He was really concerned about her and she knew he had a crush on her.

Unfortunately Anise couldn't get a certain image out of her head.

_Draco… How long would she have to wait until she could see him again? _

Anise's dreamy look fell when Teddy spoke, bringing her back to the present.

"So what happened to you again? Werewolves did it?" Teddy grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Oh no Teddy. I think it was a dark wizard." Anise said thoughtfully. Severus Snape was definitely a dark wizard. Just not at the moment.

"I'm fine, really." She squeezed his hand back.

Teddy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It spoke of first love and friendship, nothing like what she wanted to share with Teddy. He was a close friend, but he was not Draco. He didn't make her heart race. He didn't make her giddy with excitement.

Anise bent into the kiss, her eyes closing involuntarily.

" I do believe that is considered unsuitable behavior for students." A dreadfully familiar voice drawled suddenly from behind them.

The two students broke apart looking guilty.

"Sorry Professor! It wont happen again." Teddy stuttered out nervously turning around.

A thin stream of smoke from a rolled up cigarillo, floated past them, sending the sent of cloves into the air, sweet and fragrant. The voice from the shadows gave a slight laugh. " I'm no Professor."

Teddy's face got excited once he realized who it was. "You're the werewolf hunter. The school's new guardian, right?"

"Your out after curfew, Lupin." The voice drawled slowly.

"Oh, right then. I'll be off." Teddy ran off back to the Castle.

Anise felt her face inflame, she never would have dreamed that she would be caught snogging a boy by a teacher here.

She never even did it before. Not really. She stared at the ground and didn't look up at the stranger in the shadows.

"I'm so sorry. It will never happen again." Anise sounded remorseful, even shamed.

"Does it happen often?" The tone became more icy as the stranger spoke again.

Something so _familiar._

"You like to tease little boy's into giving you what you want?" Now he sounded angry. Anise looked up but she couldn't see anything from where he stood.

"No… I just.. We just… it happened." Anise felt shame burning into her cheeks and she took off running away from the stranger who made her feel so foolish.  
_  
It was just a dumb kiss. It was nothing! _

Draco watched Anise flee from him and he took another drag on the clove. Exhaling he relaxed his fists. He was so close to touching her just now, but she was a child still.

Just a little girl, he hadn't realized when he had kissed her before that she was this young. Sixteen years old, and she had a boyfriend too. The little flirt.

Draco had felt a murderous rage roll through him when he saw her kissing Teddy Lupin. _He was a fool. _

Lupin was her age and was probably perfect for her.

Not a washed up Deatheater with nothing left in his life but rage and the thrill of suicidal missions.

Draco could smell her still. The air was thick with her unique scent and he dragged in a breath deeply before heading back to Hogwarts.

Time to lock down the castle and do his bloody job.

Draco winced as the near full moon hit his face and his eyes glowed dark silver for a moment.

Anise was better off without him.

That he knew for a fact.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few days passed quickly for Severus and Hermione.

Enraptured with each other, it made it easy for them to share the last few years between bouts of sex and food. Potions homework had never been so light.

It was so light in fact, that a trip to Hogsmeade was eagerly anticipated for the upcoming weekend. The mysterious protector was quickly forgotten by the students simply because he was rarely around, and he spent most of his time in the Forbidden Forest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Saturday rolled around Draco Malfoy was beginning to feel it. The anxiousness of the full moon meant that his targets would be near.

He went for the day to Hogsmeade to relax and drink with Rosmerta's daughter, Gwen. It was mid day when Draco stepped inside the pub and greeted Gwen with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Early for you isn't it Luv?" Her accent was harsh but melodic.

Draco smirked faintly. 'Never to early dear Gwenny."

Gwen blushed at his nickname for her and she laid a pint on brew on his table.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Her tone was vaguely suggestive and Draco recalled a night in the past that would have taken up her offer.

His thoughts lay instead with a certain demonic pixie and it made him unfit company for that particular activity.

The door opened with a gust of wind and the tables moved of their own accord. Draco caught a scent that was disturbingly familiar and he turned his gaze to see nothing at all. No one was there.

Draco shrugged and downed the pint with a grimace.

Gwen sat down, after wiping the tables. Her hand went up to push his hair back from his eyes and he caught her hand out of instinct. "Sorry…" Draco muttered and he released her wrist.

Gwen leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Your so uptight, luv. Maybe you should have a rest upstairs before heading back to that school."

Gwen licked her lips staring at his mouth. Draco could sense her arousal and he smiled provocatively. It could be just what he needed to get Anise out of his mind.

"Well, Gwenny if you insist sweetheart." Draco took her other hand and bit her wrist.

Gwen reached down and cupped his cock through his pants and nodded. " I insist."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Anise watched the couple at the table, her heart pounding from under her father's cape.

She had heard that Malfoy was here. She wondered if it was her Malfoy or the one before she met him. She was pretty sure it had been him a few nights ago that caught her and Teddy kissing.

Anise felt a surge of jealousy watching Gwen touching him. While the couple was unawares she snuck behind the bar. " Aguamenti!"

A stream of water shot out of her wand and sprayed the couple suddenly.

Draco sputtered as a ghastly cold stream of water doused him and Gwen suddenly.

Gwen screeched and held her chest as water dripped down of it. Draco pushed back his chair and looked around the empty pub._ That familiar scent was …. IT couldn't be.  
_  
Draco grimly stalked towards the bar, as the front door slammed from a gust of wind. Draco moved on instinct and he chased out the door.

He stopped outside and looked around. Sure enough people were being toppled over as an invisible shape took off running through them. Draco followed and listened, drawing on his tracking skills.

Anise was running for the Shrieking Shack.

Draco ran after his invisible quarry with speed and grace until he collided with her, head on.

Draco tumbled to the ground and grabbed the cloak from about her head. Anise was buried underneath him on the muddy ground. Her eyes were watering and her face was turning red.

Draco composed himself and pushed off of her. "What are you playing at?" Draco rapped out harshly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I was just… I was just…. Anise was sobbing now, humiliated at being caught by him. " How did you know…?"

"Your father use to chase me about with this cloak on." Draco stated flatly.

Anise nodded and sniffled. " I was just…"

"Spying on me..?" Draco answered silkily and he closed the distance between them.

"Now, we are even." Anise glared as she wiped her eyes.

"Even? I am an ADULT. You are a child. Obviously." Draco huffed.

Except that she didn't look like a child, she looked luscious and edible.

Draco hissed between his teeth.

"Go back to Hogsmeade." Draco turned away from her, staring out at the Shack.

Anise paused thoughtfully, if Draco knew who she was then they already met. Draco hadn't known who she was before. She remembered now.

Anise hesitantly touched his arm.

Draco looked down and saw her small hand gripping him and he instantly got hard. He closed his eyes.

"Why are you touching me?" Draco gritted out slowly.

Anise's beautiful green eyes filled with hurt. "Don't you remember me? It's me Anise."

Draco felt something punch him in the stomach at her words.

Better to end it quick for her.

"Yes,… and?" Draco frowned at her.

On the upside, he wouldn't have to avoid the Castle anymore, she had finally confronted him.

Anise choked slightly and her eyes filled with tears again. "I thought you loved me..."

Draco's eyes grew distant and cold. "Potter's child, your mental. I could never love anything related to that foul git."

Anise stumbled back from Draco, recoiling slightly. "You said…"

Draco offered a wry smile. " Men say a lot of things when they want a woman. I didn't know you were a child. Besides, like I said… You are Potter's kid. It was never going to happen. GROW up, pixie."

Draco turned back to the shack.

Anise heard the name pixie and she knew he recalled everything.

He just didn't want _her._ Because of her blood.

She felt a shaft of pain through her heart and she trembled.

Draco could smell the pain wafting over of Anise, it was so strong.

_Ah, young love. So sad. Too bad. _

She was better off not loving a monster like him anyway.

Draco stared up as the moon made its first appearance for the day. Soon it would be night and then everything would change.

Draco heard her leave. Her breath caught and he could smell her tears. The scent of her lingered as she fled the scene like a wounded animal. Draco dropped his head into his hands.

Anise sobbed and threw the cape back on, running back towards Hogsmeade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco showed up to dinner that night.

Snape already questioned why he was hiding from them. With Anise's crush safely dealt with and out of the way, Draco should have felt relieved.

Instead, he felt anxious that he may have ruined something in her. She had sounded so hurt.

Draco scanned the Hall for a sign of her, but there was nothing. Draco finished his meal quickly and walked to his private quarters.

Tonight he would have to deal with Fenrir's cubs and he needed to be on point.

Draco unlocked his door and moved inside to his desk. He unlocked a drawer and he stared at the limitless supply of vials that were encased there.

_Wolfsbane. _

Draco touched the scar on his cheek thoughtfully.

If things had been different, maybe he would not have accepted the change.

Like Charlie Weasley, he could have fought it against it and simply taken on more permanently wolfish qualities.

However, Draco had been at the lowest point in his life when Fenrir attacked him.

The claw to his face was followed by a lick in which Fenrir purposefully contaminated Draco.

A bite would have sealed him permanently in this stasis but another wizard attacked before Fenrir could finish the job.

Draco had been sure he was dying when Fenrir left and he ceased to fight the invading organism. It rippled through his bloodstream and changed and it mutated him into the thing he was now.

_A damned monster. _

Once the first full moon had hit, he was unprepared for the change.

Draco killed two serving girls until finally his Mother's house elf captured him. The elf held him until he was able to regain consciousness.

Draco immediately went to the Ministry to turn himself in but Damocles Belby; the creator of the Wolfsbane Potion stopped him.

Belby ran tests on him due to the rare way he contracted the disease. Belby was sure that it could be cured at his stage.

Draco had the same abilities as Fenrir. He could change at any time. The only time he could not control it was when it was a full moon. This could be stopped with a simple potion.

Draco realized that the only way to change back to human form was to undo it. Draco spent a few years trying to study the timeline and see if there was a way to change it. Until his mother's death. Sentenced to the Kiss for her compliance with the Dark Lord, Narcissa Malfoy was the last remnants of his tattered willpower.

On a rampage after the funeral, Draco discovered among his Mother's possessions, a time turner. An unregistered time turner. He knew he had to go back, not just for him, but for his mother, father and for any one who ever suffered because of the Potters.

The plan in the end was so alarmingly simple. Draco would make sure that the Potters never came together. He would sabotage their relationship and nothing would ever be this way again. Then a demon pixie interfered and changed all of that.

Once Draco got back, he decided since he was already cursed, he might as well dedicate himself to dealing with the things that only his kind could handle. The most dangerous, suicidal missions possible were undertaken. Now, he was back at his roots and he felt it like a thick cloud hanging over his head.

The reminder of why he would never be able to be with Anise. Young or not, she deserved better. Draco had a few years to adjust to the idea of being alone his whole life. Sometimes Draco caught himself moping and letting go off his human ideas and the thought of being anything like that twerp Professor Lupin made him angry.

Draco took up constant vigilance. Since he could change at will, no one had to know what he was. With the Wolfsbane potion, he never slipped up on a full moon.

Tonight was no exception.

Draco grimaced as he tossed back the potion and set down the empty vial. Staring at his only human lifeline was depressing him and he swept the vial into the trash.

A harsh knock landed on his door and he walked to it with a growl.

"Open up Malfoy, its Snape." The voice came through the door muffled.

Draco wrenched the door open and stared across at Snape, Potter, and McGonagall.

"A student is missing Mr. Malfoy. I could not help noticing it is a full moon tonight. We suspect that Fenrir is involved." McGonagall walked inside his room.

Draco nodded solemnly. "That is a good guess. How long has the student been missing?"

"Since earlier today." Snape sounded tense and Draco narrowed his eyes at him. Snape never sounded tense.

Harry Potter looked gray in the face as he walked up to Draco. "Help me. Help me find my little girl. Please Draco."

Draco felt the room fall away as he stared at Potter. Anise was the student. Anise was in Fenrir's hands.

Draco shifted as he felt rage roil through him and he growled, a low dirty, guttural sound.

Snape tensed and stepped between Potter, McGonagall, and Draco. He brandished his wand in Draco's face.

Draco's silver eyes became slitted as he felt the beast roil inside him, clawing to get out in his anger.

"Calm yourself Malfoy." Severus sniffed the air and checked the trash.

"Wolfsbane…? Mr. Malfoy I dare say you have been keeping quite a secret from us."

Draco's hands clawed and he shoved them in his pockets. " Yes, well, it was no secret that Fenrir attacked me. I just don't think anyone cared what the result was, oh besides this lovely scar."

Draco breathed rapidly as he tried to sooth the beast scrambling inside him.

Potter looked wary. "If you're one of them, you can find Anise, bring her back."

Snape sighed exasperatedly. "And they wont notice a new wolf running among them?"

"I would have to fight for dominance to even get near her, if that's where she even is. How do we know she is off having a tantrum somewhere?"

Draco wished he could snatch the words back as soon as they fell out of his mouth. Snape and Potter both gave him a cold disgusted look. Draco was not even going to explain why he thought that might be the case.

"I will go look for her, but heaven help her if she is with Fenrir. She is probably already turned by now." Draco whispered grimly, sweeping past the three and out of his room.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(( Please read and review, if you like it. The fans have been surprisingly quiet the past few days ****and I hope it's not because they hate it suddenly. Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks!!! ))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all your reviews and criticisms. Hopefully this will help explain somethings and regain the intensity of the earlier chapters.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco took to the Forbidden Forest, utilizing his sense of smell. The rotting undergrowth and freshly turned dirt reminded him of the earthy parts of the Black Forest and he struggled not to respond to the urge to break loose and run. His blood sang in his sudden eagerness to embrace the night, the air and the life that seemed to vibrate around him.

Draco howled as the moon broke the surface of the clouds and he felt his body crack, his bones shifted and elongated into a stunted canine version and his jaw cracked painfully as it shifted until all that was left of Draco was an overly large artic wolf with enormous paws and silver-black eyes.

The wolf sniffed the air, pawing towards the river.

Its eyes glowed as it picked up the scent it was seeking. Its hackles rose as it smelled something worse, blood and death. Taking off at a sprint, the wolf dived through the forest at the increased pace. Skidding to a stop at a cave, the wolf smelt the feral aroma of cubs, and meat.

Smothered in that darkness was a delicate scent of the one he was seeking.

_The witch. _

The wolf nosed inside the cave and padded softly towards the now trembling mass.

Anise felt like her heart would stop from panic. She had been headed back to school when she had been knocked unconscious and dragged to this place. Chunks of animal meat and gristle were making a nest in twigs and branches beneath her feet and the smell was terrible.

Her wand had snapped from the struggle with the clawed man who grabbed her.

_Why hadn't she seen this coming? _

She heard a feral growl in the low shadowed darkness of the cave and she shuddered.

Anise's gaze darted to the thinly lit cave floor. Under the moonlight she saw an artic wolf with white fur and silver etchings was heading right for her. The wolfs muzzle pressed into her hair and it sniffed her.

It growled lowly in its throat and Anise froze.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Draco could not smell any of her blood.

Gods know he has a great deal of experience with what that smelled like.

The wolf heard voices coming and it laid down in the shadows. He watched Anise as two wizards moved into Anise's part of the cave.

One of the Wizards spoke. "Potter is here. You were right to make it his daughter. The castle is relatively unguarded."

A gruff voice that Draco recognized as Fenrir's spoke. "Not entirely unguarded, but you were successful in trapping the quarry."

"Potter is still at the castle." The other wizard looked puzzled.

"I don't care about Potter, you imbecile. I care about my child. My long lost son," snapped Fenrir.

Fenrir turned to Draco in his hiding place. Draco felt something sweep the side of his head and he yelped and growled, ripping at Fenrir's arm. The Wizard struck a bolt of energy at the wolf and it whimpered as it fell down next to Anise, unconscious..

Anise's eyes went wide as she tried to squeeze back from the two men.

"Your son?" The wizard asked with a cool smile.

Fenrir gave a feral growl and his grotesque features curled into a menacing grin. "Welcome home."

The injured wolf began to shudder and the bones cracked hideously loud as the wolf shuddered, and slowly the change took over and soon a young man naked from the waist up in tattered pants, lying on the ground next to her, covered in a thick substance that was like water.

Anise scooted further back as Fenrir laughed and turned from them both and moved through a crack in the cave wall. The other wizard waved his wand sealing it behind them.

Anise slowly rolled over the wolf-man's body and she gasped as the moonlight hit his face. The man's beautiful pale face was complete with pale blond hair and a thin claw mark scarring his visage.

Anise stared down at Draco in shock.

Anise was suddenly very sure that Draco was supposed to kill her here.

If not turn her completely.

Anise Potter was terrified.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Snape and Potter paced back and forth in McGonagall's study.

"Draco, a werewolf. I cant believe it." Potter rubbed his chin.

"It would explain why he didn't seem to age much." Severus offered. "Werewolves typically regenerate most tissue damage with exaggerated speed. His lifestyle also seems a bit hazardous for a pureblood wizard with limited physical ability."

Potter nodded grimly. "Yeah, Quidditch and all, Draco never seemed very physical to me."

Hermione suddenly burst inside the Headmistress's Office.

Her hair that curled haphazardly about her shoulders seemed to have a life of its own. Her feet were bare and she had on a black dress that tied at the neck and fell in tatters about her legs. Her brown eyes were glowing with something otherworldly and she mumbled under her breath.

_"The Paradox eater has been taken. Her savior and our catalyst will be her executor. The boy who lives, must stop the sons of Ghede from rising to slaughter. It falls tonight. Ezuli calls you protector, Fight one last time. Cut the ties of mortals and forever cement the beginning of time." _

Hermione's voice trickled over the room, separated into a chorus of disjointed sounds. Her body began to lift from the ground and her arms outstretched towards Severus.

Snape took a step forward towards Hermione with a look of uncertainty.

_"This vessel no longer can sustain the life-force of the entities Loa. It contains a seed and is unsuitable to my uses. You will find me a new shell before this night turns, sorcerer, protector, it will come to you." _

Severus sagged against Hermione as her words ran chills over his neck.

"Seed…"

"_A child... Foolish mortal."_ The entity laughed and it sounded both hypnotic and dark.

Severus broke out in a cold sweat.

The thing possessing Hermione was threatening his child, if he could not find someone to let the Loa mount instead.

Another sacrifice, but whom?

Severus pushed the thought from his mind as he turned to Potter.

"Hermione has been possessed by a spirit called Loa, we have been researching how to exorcise it but nothing is revealing itself. It needs a new host. Hermione is… is with child." Snape quickly snapped out to the puzzled faces looking at him and turned to the glowing deity. "You said, Sons of Ogoun."

_"Yessssss… Ogoun, my spirit husband. He calls War, and Death, just as Ghede can; Sons of his will attack the school tonight. It will try to kill Hermione, and with it, my opportunity to survive. I will help you, but my price is clear. I need a new host."_ The Loa spoke through Hermione.

"Deatheater's…" Harry whispered.

"Take me…" Severus grabbed Hermione and shook her.

_"You make a good servant, but you do not possess the ability to contain us._" Hermione's voice split again and Harry fought the urge to shudder.  
_  
"My choice will become clear soon; it is up to you to do what needs to be done. The Garoul has fallen to his father. You must interfere. All will soon be lost. Look to the cave, three stones from the Arachnids, this is the place of all being."_

Hermione s voice slowly reverted to normal and she leaned on the desk with a gasp. The Loa had faded from her and she shook slightly.

"I could see everything happening but I couldn't stop it." Hermione shuddered and Severus grabbed her. "Fenrir is there, with Anise and Draco. Draco was a werewolf."

Harry exchanged looks with Snape and they nodded.

They both had not told Hermione of Draco's condition.

The spirit was telling the truth.

"Gather the students and lock down the school." Snape shouted to McGonagall.

Severus, Hermione and Harry ran for the door.

Harry muttered. "The cave of Arcadia. Lupin had spoken of it to me once. It was legend that the first werewolf formed there. I had no idea that the Forbidden Forest was hiding it."

Snape glared thoughtfully. "I know where the cave is, its getting everyone out alive and killing Fenrir that is the problem. Oh, and the gods only know, how many werewolves."

Hermione grabbed her wand and nodded grimly. "We have no choice. Anise is out there. I can only hope that Draco is able to protect her from the worst of it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise was shaking from the cold.

The shock of being dragged to this damp wet cave was wearing on her body.

Draco was still unconscious at her feet and she gingerly pushed her toe out to connect with his side. A growl came from deep inside his chest and Draco snapped awake and lashed out at her, snarling.

Anise clamped her hand over his mouth and shivered as his warm breath tickled out into her fingers. Draco ceased movement as his eyes changed to a less feral state. Anise slowly removed her fingers as Draco was looking like he wanted to bite them off. Anise scooted back from Draco and blinked.

"Where are we…?" The tone sounded guttural almost and nothing like the cultured tone Draco usually possessed.

"The cave of Arcadia… I overheard the dark wizard speaking of it." Anise murmured lowly as she stared back at Draco. "You're related to Fenrir? He called you his son."

Draco's eyes gleamed with dark laughter.

"Only in the sense that I am one of his 'Cubs'. Werewolves view pack like family. Fenrir is the alpha male and so his cubs are all his sons. He blessed his 'sons' with a true life, like giving life. Fenrir does not believe you have a life before and or outside of pack laws."

Anise shivered again from the cold and Draco grabbed Anise's hands and rubbed them between his own to create friction and warmth. Anise felt a spark of desire as their hands connected.

Draco groaned. "Can you please try to control yourself? The whole bloody pack will know that you want to mate with me."

Anise flushed a bright red. "How?" She whispered, snatching her hand back from him.

Draco lowered his head, his hair falling into his silver eyes as he regarded her. "I can smell it on you."

The husky words created a strange heat between her legs. Anise closed her eyes and tried to think of Trelawney…..Naked.

"Better." Draco said dryly as he felt her arousal recoil into disgust.

IT was a curse this sense of smell. Everything Anise felt or did was obvious to him. He could feel her as if she was right next to him, on top of him and she was hungry for him. Draco could not imagine what he did to deserve this punishment but he was truly in hell right now.

The enclosed space provided little more then a cacophony of Anise's scents. Her fear, her lust and her sweat. The fear tasted good in his mouth and he felt disgusted with his feral side for enjoying it. Draco could smell the scent of Fenrir in here and it made his hackles rise to think of Fenrir touching his … Potters kid.

Anise shifted. "How are we going to get out of here?" Anise's voice sounded reedy and thin.

Draco sniffed suddenly and growled under his breath, his posture moving in front of Anise, covering her from the yellow eyes glowing in the dark across from them.

Anise trembled against Draco's back.

"Little bit, your not going anywhere. The purrrrfect snack. So sweet and tasty." Saliva dripped from his large yellow teeth as Fenrir spoke suddenly.

The smell of must and blood became thicker as he moved forward towards Anise.

Draco shifted suddenly, his body crackled as it changed into his wolf form. He pounced on Fenrir, with a yelping bite and his sharp teeth dug into his neck. Knocked back from the attack from Draco, Fenrir growled and clawed at the wolf's face as it dived in for his jugular again.

Fenrir raised an arm and backhanded the cub and it hit the hard rock on the side of the cave. The wolf howled in pain and yipped as it struggled to get to its feet, shaking off the blow to the head.

Anise scrambled back further against the wall as Draco attacked again but this time Fenrir was ready for him. Fenrir abandoned his wizard form for the black hulking wolf form. The black wolf had rot hanging off its fur and its claws were jutting out, razor sharp as it circled the white artic wolf that snarled back ferociously, facing off with him.

The two wolves leapt and let in the air, teeth, fur flying as they tangled, biting, clawing and scrapping with each other.

Anise put her hands over her eyes, shuddering from fear as they fought. After what seemed like hours, the yelping stopped and she heard one of the wolves padding towards her.

The sound of the slap of liquid rolling off its fur as it limped across the cave floor terrified her but she refused to look up. Anise could smell blood, wet fur and rotting meat as the cold muzzle nudged her hands from her eyes.

Anise screamed suddenly as the wolf rubbed its spiky fur against her bare skinned knees; a rough tongue lapped out and caught the cut painfully licking up the blood and she jerked up and looked into the dark gleaming yellow eyes of Fenrir.

Anise squirmed back from the tongue, her heart in her throat. Fenrir came closer and his muzzle buried between her legs and sniffed her. His tongue lolling in his mouth as he panted. Anise pushed him back repulsed by his action and she jumped up. The wolf jumped and his paws hit her shoulders, knocking her underneath him.

Anise screamed as Fenrir, licked her throat, his gleaming claws digging into the soft flesh beneath her shoulder blades. Fenrir howled in triumph, and his teeth came down to bite on her shoulder.

Anise squeezed her eyes closed as she saw Fenrir move for the killing mark.

Suddenly she felt air.

Fenrir had fallen off her, Draco in human form was bleeding heavily from his head, his hands covered slickly with blood, as a stub of stalactite jutted through the wolf's belly, and she could see the sharp end came out the other side.

Draco's muscles bulged as he leaned down further, throwing his weight into the weapon and Fenrir howled, scratching and clawing at Draco, slashing through his frail human skin easily. Blood splattered into Anise's eyes as Draco finished him off.

Draco stilled after he was sure that Fenrir was dead. Blood had soaked through his pale hair and he was bit on his shoulder pretty badly. Draco watched as with death, Fenrir turned back into a disgusting specimen of man again.

Draco searched the pockets of his robe and pulled out his wand.

He turned around rapidly as he heard other wizards coming down the tunnel that lead to where they were in the cave. Draco looked down where Anise was bleeding on the floor from the gashes in her shoulder blades. Draco picked her up easily and he concentrated using the wand. They Apparated to just outside of Hogwarts grounds.

Draco stumbled slightly as they reformed, it was chaos. The moon was full and tinged red from the smoke of a fire. People were battling wolves on every side. Hex's were being thrown and sent back and the teachers were winning. Snape and Hermione were in fine form and the Ministry had responded with Aurors that were running about casting.

Draco overwhelmed with weakness and the smell of blood, felt the potion failing him.

The battle with Fenrir had stirred a bloodlust in him and he felt like he was going to frenzy and lose it. Anise moaned in his arms and he curled his fists in a weak rejection of the involuntary change that he was undergoing. Anise needed help and Draco gentled cradled her to the ground. He shakily rose up Fenrir's wand and pointed it at Anise.

Draco felt the last of his humanity and control expel as he cast a healing charm on her wounds. The bleeding stopped suddenly and he felt his control slip away completely.

Draco fell to his knees in agony as the forced change happened.

The difference to Draco was in the way the change happened. By choice, the change was quick and mostly painless. When forced, it felt like his spirit was being ripped from the inside, while his beast crawled out of his human cage.

It was bloody agony.

Anise stared up as her wounds healed at Draco's face. His eyes went pure silver with thin slits of black. The pupils enlarged with pain as he contorted, shifting beyond his control. Draco felt the claws break out of his fingers and rip along the skin, water bursting as the fur rippled and he fell to the ground. His voice was guttural and sent a shiver of fear down Anise's spine as he spoke.

"Run….. Run Anise……. I cant control it.."

The words were garbled in guttural grunts and howls but Anise understood and began to run.

Directly into the battle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you so much for your opinions. I know I took a risk with the use of the Loa, but as is evident in this last chapter, it will not continue for long... This is nearing the end and I wanted to tie up loose ends so I hope everything becomes clear in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and staying with me as long as you all have. **

**Reirei**


	22. Chapter 22

Severus Snape had his heart in his throat.

Watching Hermione and his child, fighting in this gruesome battle was worse then the Cruciatius Curse.

Snape knew that nothing would harm his family ever again. He honestly felt sorry for whomever the Loa choose next. There was no doubt in his mind that he would force the transfer if necessary.

_He had given up too much to lose everything now._

"Sectumsempra!" Snape rounded on a werewolf who was sneaking up behind Hermione while she hexed another. The werewolf howled in pain as it could feel its skin opening up at the hex, blood pouring off him.

"Hermione!" Snape rasped and he flew in front of her, blocking her from a swipe of the wolf's claws.

One of the Aurors ran over and grabbed Snape's shoulder. "Snape! We need help! We are not enough. More keep coming. It is a bloody army! We just need to drive back the wolves towards the Forest. We have captured some of the pack in binding spells."

Wind and rain spilled down cutting into Severus's face as he only half heard the Auror when he saw Anise running, bleeding through the battle.

Snape grabbed Hermione's hand as she began to run. "Anise..."

Hermione could feel the Loa roiling through her ready to burst with power.

It was searching for its new host.

Suddenly Hermione saw a flash of someone running through the swathes of wizards and werewolves. _Anise…_ The power began to rise. _Yessssss…Perfect host…_ Hermione called out to Anise as she ran past.

Then Hermione saw why she was running.

A howl rang out throughout the chaos.

A bone-chilling howl rent through the air despite the screams and hexes that were flying.

Standing on the bluffs overlooking the battle was a pale monstrosity of a wolf.

The wolf was massive, with big hulking shoulders lowered into lean muscled forearms ending with massively, jagged, razor-sharp claws that outsized most normal wolves. The shaggy artic wolf was staring down at the fleeing Anise, its silver and black slitted eyes intensely focused.

The wolf dug its claws into the dirt and flung itself outwards off the bluff, giving chase towards Anise. The limbs flew in a fluid motion as it began to cover the ground in intense speed, heading right for Anise.

Severus raised his wand as he saw the wolf gaining on her. "I can't try to hit the wolf. Too much is going on. I might miss and hit one of the Aurors or teachers."

Hermione took off running with a pale expression. "We have to get closer."

Then time stopped for everyone watching.

The wolf suddenly jumped, its claws extended as it swiped down on its quarry and Hermione screamed in terror.

"Anise!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry wiped blood from his eyes as he fought a particularly nasty wizard, hexing as they battled. He heard a scream from Hermione that sounded like his daughters name. He turned to see a white wolf leaping into the air above Anise, its claws extended while he gave chase.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise screamed as Draco landed and connected with another rabid wolf that was coming to tackle her from the side that she had not seen. A yip of pain echoed from Draco as the wolf began to roll with his claws buried into Draco's chest.

Draco bared his teeth in a growl, as the wolf flipped under him and rolled to rise back up. Draco turned to push in front of Anise, his massive body protecting her from the view of the other wolf. A guttural growl echoed between them as they faced off.

The wolf stalked towards Anise, baring his teeth, salvia dripping from his open lolling tongue. Anise shivered as the cold yellow eyes gleamed at her.

"Merlin." She hissed as fear stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

Draco suddenly leaned back on his haunches and tensed, before leaping up and his teeth came down on the other wolfs neck.

Draco rolled and flipped the other wolf under his muzzle, biting down through the fur.

Another growl came from behind her and she slowly turned to see another black mangy wolf slowly padding towards her. The slavering wolf leapt and knocked her backwards, its claws dug into her belly and she screamed as it leapt off her and tumbled Draco and the other wolf into battle.

Anise felt the blood flow as soon as the claws ripped out of her. The blood soaked into her hands and she fell to her knees, holding herself. It was a bad wound. She could barely feel any pain from it. That was when she knew she was in shock.

Wolves stared at her bleeding on the ground while they surrounded Anise. Anise held a hand to her belly while some of the wolves began to sniff and nudge her growling.

She smelled like food.

Anise closed her eyes, praying to the Gods that she was not meant to die this way.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione gasped as a sharp pain rolled through her. She dropped to her knees in the soft mud.

Severus grabbed her arm. "Hermione!" His dark eyes lit up with panic.

When Hermione opened her eyes, they were black as ink.

"We sense the other. We will leave this shell. Remember, protector, you must allow this to happen. We can put a stopper in death. That is our reward, just remember our price. You will not drive us out."

Severus nodded grimly.

The disembodied voices began to speak again through Hermione." The girl is ready. She is dying. Bring us to her."

Severus Snape was not a fool. He knew they meant Anise. The wolves were circling her in a puddle of blood. He could smell the coppery scent in the air and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I need help to clear the path. Help us!" Severus tried to shout above the din to the other Aurors.

Aurors saw the other werewolves beginning to surround Anise and the artic wolf, deserting the battle to help their pack. The frenzied state of the wolves began to rise as they wrestled amongst themselves, biting and clawing.

The other Aurors ran towards them frantically. Harry reached them first with a panicked look of rage. "What can we do? My little girl is out there!!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anise was in the middle of the fray but she had curled into a ball holding her stomach as the other wolves nudged and sniffed her, eagerly while they fought each other.

Whimpered yips and howls filled the air as the Draco grappled with the dark mangy wolf. The wolf flipped him and they rolled biting and snarling.

Then Draco suddenly bent down and butted his massive head into the belly of the dark wolf, and flung him out of the circle. The dark wolf rolled and Draco slammed against him again, biting down as he rode the monster backwards down the hill towards the lake.

The other wolves took the opportunity to encircle Anise as the battle had left. They howled in anticipation and hunger. Anise whimpered as she felt them closing in on her.

Severus saw the change in them and spoke quickly to Hermione. "A joint hex. Let us immobilize them. This is out best chance to get her out of there. NOW!"

The wizards all raised their wands and shouted. "Immobulus!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The circling werewolves froze suddenly, compelled under the spell. Severus knew he had to get Hermione to her before Harry. Severus braced his arm against him. "Wait Potter. We don't know if they were all affected."

Suddenly the white wolf stumbled back up from the hill, weaving as it moved. Blood matted its fur and its ears pointed flat as it growled towards the other frozen wolves. The wolf sprinted towards Anise who was lying on her side, facing away from them.

Harry raised his wand towards the wolf.

"No, I think that's Malfoy…" Severus said quickly, and they began to advance towards the frozen figures, as the wolf moved to Anise's side.

The wolf whimpered as it pushed its wet nuzzle into Anise's neck, sniffing her. The wolf licked the side of her face, comfortingly but Anise was not moving. The wolf howled mournfully.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh gods…" Harry breathed as he began to run and stopped at the sight of the wolf, rising on its hackles, its ears flattened in menace.

Draco growled at him, and Harry hissed. "Draco's not in control of himself. He looks feral."

"Let us try." Hermione spoke, her eyes glowing.

Hermione stumbled forward towards Anise and she slowly walked towards the wolf, putting her hands out as she moved. The power that was spilling off her was noticeable and Draco fell back from Anise with a crouched wary look of acceptance.

Anise looked pale and near death. Blood had flowed in an arc around her and tears were frozen on her thick eyelashes. Her skin looked waxy as she breathed shallowly on the ground. The wolf watched as he rested his muzzle near her face, licking it gently.

"She is nearly at the crossroads. Ghede will take her soon." The words were spoke in unison as Hermione fell on her knees next to her.

Hermiones mouth opened and a whiff of black smoke seemed to pour out of her mouth and Anise breathed it in, dragging in a ragged breath that took all her effort.

Hermione fell back and blinked, as Anise's eyes opened wide, black gleaming orbs, shone from her pale waxy face and she gasped sitting up as she felt her belly. The wound was slowly closing over her.

Anise rasped, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at them." What is this? What's happening to me?"

Severus knelt next to Hermione and dragged her to her feet, pressing his face into her neck. After reassuring himself that she was unharmed, he turned to Anise with a look of remorse.

"The Loa can heal anything when their possession takes hold. The Loa cannot be harmed, neither can their host subsequently."

Harry felt tears rolling down his face as his daughter began to speak. "I love you.. Anise." He whispered as he tentatively moved to embrace her.

"Dad?" Anise gently hugged him back. "I feel strange dad. Like all these other people are inside my head talking."

There was a thumping sound as a hex stunned the wolf. The wolf fell to the cold ground at Anise's feet and shifted back to Draco.

Draco was bleeding from the side of his head, and his pale chest was covered in bite marks and scratches. The pants he had shifted with were in tatters about his legs.

Anise gasped and flung herself on him protectively.

The group turned to react to the threat.

The stranger strode forward and grabbed Anise from behind, ripping her away from Potters arms as he pressed his wand to her temple.

"It sounds like you might be a little crazy girl. I would know… being crazy and all," a hoarse voice spoke from behind her.

"Toss up your wands… All of you," demanded the robed figure. The Deatheater robes parted to reveal a pale man with wild, unkempt hair and ravaged features. His wand pointed at them menacingly.

The group dropped their wands numbly, staring in shock at the ravaged features of Lucius Malfoy.

Everyone stared.

"Accio wands!" The wands flew to him and Lucius flung them into the lake.

"Don't move a muscle or she _is _dead. I guarantee not even the LOA can fix what I will do to her. It would be a pleasure to hex the little nymph who has been giving me soooooo much trouble. This story has never come full circle has it Severus? Does everyone realize how dreadfully hard I have worked to make sure Potter never existed?" Lucius gripped Anise against him while holding the wand against her neck.

Anise gasped as she squirmed in his arms. "You were compelling Draco. He thought it was his conscience but it was always you. I couldn't figure that part out."

Lucius snarled at her. "SHUT UP! You imbecilic twit! Its my story time, not yours."

Anise growled under her breath and everyone sucked in their breath as he cuffed her hard on the side of the head.

Anise fell limp in his arms and Lucius smiled. "Where was I?"

Severus glared coldly at his former friend. "I believe you were going to inform us why you are doing this?"

"Ah yes, thank you Severus." Lucius smiled and dropped Anise to the ground next to Draco.

Lucius stuck his boot on her throat and pointed his wand downwards.

Lucius cleared his throat…. "I never died that day that everyone believed, obviously. I was Crucio'ed by the Dark Lord until I could not move, feel or think. Once the battle occurred and I knew that I would be given the 'Kiss', I staged my death using another corpse with Polyjuice potion. I went into hiding in a hidden room in the mansion. After my wife died as well, I purposefully left a time turner in Draco's possession. I began to invade his dreams, leaving hints as to what to do to change the events of the past."

Harry stared in dawning horror at Lucius.

He was responsible for EVERYTHING.

"What does Anise have to do with this!?" Harry ground out, glaring at Severus and Hermione. "The only people involved were Snape and Hermione."

"Your precocious daughter also went back in time. Coincidentally she met up with Draco and persuaded him to stop messing with the time line. Once Draco was out of reach, I could not compel him to follow through. Your daughter corrupted him! She destroyed everything!" declared vehemently

Lucius seethed with rage now as he spoke. His wand hand pointed down at the couple that was unconscious at his feet.

"She saved Hermione's and Severus's life and got a nasty hex for her trouble. I had hoped the little twit would die but alas Draco saved her and brought her back to the future."

"He was the one who carried her to the couch…" Harry whispered.

"Yes and then the fool devoted all his time to helping MUGGLES. A Deatheaters son. What a laugh! He's pathetic!!!" screamed Lucius and he moved his wand to point at Draco who began to stir.

"Father?!" He whispered hoarsely, unconciously he reached his hand up to Lucius's face in bewilderment.

Lucius pointed the wand. "I am no father to you, you filthy Muggle-lover."

Lucius hissed maliciously. "Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!"

A green glowing light hit Draco's chest.

Draco's eyes blinked in surprise and he fell backwards. 

Draco collapsed back to the ground, his hand touching Anise as he fell next to her still figure.

His silver eyes grew cloudy in death and finally Draco was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Please read and review, if you like. **


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The group froze in fear as suddenly Lucius turned to Anise.

Lucius laughed suddenly looking down at the couple who even now seemed to be reaching out to touch one another. Draco's dead hand falling on Anise and her face tucked into his chest in unconciousness.

Lucius sneered. "How funny… A bit like Romeo and Juliet… A Muggle tale, if I am not mistaken. How touching. Moreover, a Mudblood is crying for a Malfoy. Now, if I can only make her scream…."

Lucius turned the wand on Anise pointing down and Harry screamed as he tried to reach Lucius. "NO!!!!!."

Lucius's face glowed in menace as he leered down at the girl. "Avada…."

Suddenly a hex was called out and the familiar green flash hit Lucius and flipped his body in the air, and Lucius pitched forward and fell dead to the ground.

A redheaded woman four months pregnant stood behind him, clutching an invisibility cloak in one hand and a wand in the other.

Ginny's face was wet with tears and her eyes blazing with hatred.

Ginny sobbed as she stumbled to Harry, grasping him as if she needed air.

Ginny mumbled into his shoulder."… Thank Gods I got here in time."

Harry wept in relief onto her shoulder and together they bent down to their daughter.

"Anise… please be all right…"

Anise's eyes fluttered open slowly as Ginny wept over her daughter.

"Mum?"

Her voice was weak as Anise pushed herself to her feet, holding her head. She seemed blurry eyed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry clasped his daughter to him fiercely. "Don't you EVER do that again… Scare us like that."

Anise began to cry, as she held onto him and her mum tightly. "I have a headache and I feel like I have all these voices talking at me. I am so confused. What happened?"

However, everyone remained silent. They stared down at Draco's corpse in solemn regard.

The only other sound Anise heard was broken weeping. Anise turned towards Hermione and she felt her heart stop.

Draco was face down on the ground.

"Draco?"

Harry shielded her face from the scene. "No honey..."

Anise shook her head numbly, tears spilling down her devastated face. "No,…"

"Honey, he didn't make it..."

Ginny hugged her daughters back as she tried to push past Harry, holding her back from the gruesome scene.

"NO!!! I said NO!"

Anise shouted and screamed in agony as she ripped out of their embrace and she fell to her knees at Draco's fallen body.

She threw her arms around him and wept against his body.

"You can't die, you're too bloody stubborn. You are a Malfoy... Remember that… I cant take this.. Not without you. It's not bloody fair!!!"

She howled and punched the ground, sobbing and choking from her lack of breath. She was unable to accept that he was dead.

Hermione pushed her face into Severus chest. Hermione sobbed unable to watch the couple who had not been as lucky as they had. Severus tightened his hold on her thanking the gods that he actually had her alive and with him.

Harry held Ginny as she sobbed, and he grimly watched his daughters' grief with a stricken look.

Anise began to murmur reverently into his chest, his hands moving over his body almost mindlessly. "Draco, love… I do not want to live without you… I love you. Please..… You were my destiny … You can't be dead." She finally whimpered brokenly, her eyes wild with grief.

Anise buried her face in his hair and breathed in his scent that was even now slipping away from her and she clutched his hair into her hands pressing it into her face. She began to kiss his face, sobbing as she tried to curl up next to him on the ground.

Severus and Harry tried to reach for her, appalled at her actions.

Anise hissed and scratched at them in anguish.

"No! Don't touch him…" She whispered brokenly as she held Draco's body against her own.

The Aurors began to round up the werewolves and people moved in slow motion around her, as those involved stay still and solemn, watching helplessly as the young girl grieved herself sick. Eventually the werewolves were lead away and only Severus, Hermione, Harry and Ginny remained.

Soon the only sound was Anise's futile gut wrenching sobs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the Shadowlands... Destiny had something to say.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A voice somewhere whispered. "She is no good to us like this. She will be dead within the month."_

_"You're the one that got so bloody excited by the thought of a new soul to torment..." An acidic woman's voice pointed out._

_"Well…. I guess I can have just one…" The gruff voice echoed._

_"Excellent. Let's see if our host can figure it out." The woman sounded excited._

_"What about us? What if she figures too much out?" Another playful tone added._

_"No, she is clever but she is a child still. That's why she is perfect for us." The woman responded.  
_  
The Loa gathered in Anise's broken thoughts and emotions and focused.

Anise's hands began to glow and she could feel the stillness of Draco beneath her.

Suddenly she knew what to do.

"The Loa can heal him." Anise said suddenly as she pressed another kiss to his cold cheek.

Severus blinked in thought. "You need to put the Loa in him. Release it Anise… Just push it out. They must want you to heal him. Otherwise, they would never indicate their capability to you. "

Anise focused and drew on her energy and she exhaled the black essence into Draco's mouth.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At first, nothing seemed to happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then Draco shifted back to into wolf form. He growled suddenly tossing Anise to the ground.

The sudden feral form startled everyone, as he seemed to shift, again into a human. His features melting in and out of wolf form battling with the new entity that resurrected him and was now trying to take over.

Draco choked and fell forward on his knees and coughed, expelling the smoke, and as it evaporated.

The Loa screamed inside of Draco as they saw a great wolf spirit swallow them up.

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT, Back to the Shadowlands!!!! No host, nothing gained!" The three voices seemed to hum in the air as the cloud of blackness floated upwards away from them all into nothingness._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco fell forward limply. Anise clutched him to her. "Draco…?"

Anise's tone was wavering as she frantically felt him and she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

Everyone froze in shock over what had happened.

Draco had died and come back.

Stranger things had happened, but not in recent memory.

"Pixie..." The word seemed to float on the air as he replied weakly, his hand moving up to cup her hair, as she clung to him, her tears soaking his face.

"Are you trying to drown me?" Draco's teasing tone was meant to stop her crying but she just sobbed harder, unable to be coherent as she hugged Draco closer to her body in relief.

Draco smiled slightly as he touched her face tenderly. Draco realized that they were not alone suddenly and his gaze traveled up to Harry and he darted a look back at Anise.

Draco pushed her back from him with a reluctant sigh, his body growing stiff.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him, recognizing the look of resignation in Draco's eyes, having had that look a few times in his own life.

It meant that he was in bloody agony.

Draco slowly stood up from Anise staring down at her with a mixture of tenderness and frustration.

"You saved my life… That thing you put in me, it made me able to change, once it brought me back to life. Werewolves are naturally resilient to possession in that form. The Wyld already possesses us. No wolf can hold two masters. Lucky for me, those deities were nasty."

Anise smiled tearfully at him and her next words rushed out.. "Now we can be together."

Ginny gasped; clearly she had missed something here.

Harry stepped forward but Draco put a hand up to them calmly.

Draco's silver eyes were stricken with grief as he spoke and his gaze became slowly neutral. "No pixie. This is where we part ways. I appreciate what you did. However, it has to end. You're a little girl and I'm… just a damned monster."

Anise slowly rose up and her hands clenched. Her nose stuck up in the air as she stomped towards Draco after his words hit her. Tears shimmered on her pale cheeks and she was drenched in blood.

Draco thought to himself that she had never looked more intimidating and he loved everything about her at that moment.

Ginny sighed. "Oh dear. She has that look."

Harry nodded at his wife. "I'm staying out of this one. Is she wants Malfoy then… Good luck."

Draco looked at them speaking and he backed up slowly in disbelief. "What are you saying? She is a child; she does not know what she wants. I am a Malfoy! I almost destroyed all of your lives. You can't possibly be encouraging her."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "We aren't discouraging her. Besides, Anise is of age. She is seventeen technically due to her time-turner use in the fourth year."

Draco stared hard at Anise who had stopped in front of him.

Anise looked at him with annoyance written all over her face. "Why are you asking them? They do not matter. You are _mine_."

Draco shuddered in pleasure from her blunt words.

Severus whispered to Hermione, pressing a kiss to her delicate ear. "I hope we have a boy. Girls are scary."

Hermione watched them with tears in her eyes. "Shush you…"

Anise poked a finger in his chest. "I brought you back from the dead. You are mine now. Completely. NOBODY else's."

Her bravado was beginning to wear thin and Draco was remaining adamant.

He said nothing but the words, her words were tearing him apart inside. He wanted her so much, but he could not damn her to his lifestyle.

Anise stared at his unrelenting expression and she choked suddenly.

The pain from his rejection tearing at her inside.

Draco did not appear affected at all, by what she was saying.

It was too much for Anise.

Draco was slowly deciding what to say when Anise took off running.

Draco cursed under his breath and followed her.

Ginny and Hermione went to run after her but their men held them back.

"Let them figure it out themselves," said Severus.

Anise ran down by the lake and she collapsed on the weeping rock.

The placed where Draco had saved her life.

The place of birth for many things in this place.

_It was fitting it should end here. _

Now all that she had left with was stubborn pride and an irritating sense of responsibility on Draco's part.

Anise punched the rock and winced. Her face was shiny with tears under the moonlight, and the air was crisp from the cold. She felt a burning sensation in her gut as she thought about Draco's rejection.

_He was a fool, she was so in love with him and he was being an idiot._

Draco stared at her weeping by the water. He walked towards her and stopped just short of the rock.

"I'm not good enough for you." His words sounded tired, as if he had said it so many times in his head that it began to sound rehearsed.

Anise did not look up at him.

"Was I so blindly optimistic? Don't you love me?" She whispered with a catch in her voice.

Draco felt the small catch in her throat and he undid him. She was trying so hard to be brave and fight him on this. She was trying so hard to keep him with her. Draco knew that he should decide now.

He could say no, and walk away.

"Draco?" Her voice sounded small. Draco felt his heart dying at her defeated tone.

"I don't love you." He whispered but even to him the words sounded false.

Anise stared hard at him. "Liar…" she challenged him.

Anise sprung up from the rock and she threw herself at him.

Draco stumbled back as she pressed her hot petal-soft mouth to his own. He felt his beast rage within him as he touched her. It was responding to her scent as strongly as if it were the moon that called him now.

Her tongue swept through his mouth and he licked her back, giving in. The heat between their bodies was his undoing and he jerked suddenly, dragging her to the ground beneath him.

"I'm going to hell for this…" Draco breathed into her mouth

Anise kissed him back. "Goody… I like humidity."

Anise suddenly went still and then finally whispered "I love you Draco." Her eyes were vulnerable still from his earlier rejection and it undid him.

Draco gathered her to him and he whispered. "I love you too Pixie…" He whispered and captured her mouth in a swift harsh movement.

Draco breathed harshly into her mouth, licking and nipping her bottom lip. "Gods, you're so lovely and right."

The world fell away as they embraced each other completely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus listened to the young couple from a distance.

However, at Hermione's insistence, he did not look.

Instead, the witch he currently was with had his complete attention.

She would marry him.

He was not going to ask.

He never did. Hermione loved it about him.

"Well witch, you see what happens when you trust me? I told you they would work it out…" Severus smirked and brushed his fingers across her brow.

Hermione clasped him against her with a low sigh of pleasure.

Severus grinned like a teenager and Hermione's heart melted.

"You are an infuriating know-it-all…But do you know how much I adore you? How glad I am that you are with me. How much I love you?" Severus whispered throatily.

His eyes darkened with meaning and intensity as with every word he littered kisses all over his beautiful future wife.

Hermione smiled. "But of course," she replied.

Severus kissed her thoroughly and ignored her complaints of grass stains on her bum, as he began to show her just how much.

.

.

.

.

.

** FIN**


	24. The Epilogue

**The Epilogue.**

**16 years later....... Platform Nine and Three Quarters.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh huh, Mum said I could have one!" A golden cherub decried empathically to the ebony haired teenager who studied her fingernails with casual annoyance.

"Not true. Mum, would never let you." The teenager retorted, her silver eyes narrowing to a glare.  
"Jeez… I do not understand why we have to leave Germany at all. Hogwarts is just a dumb school."

"Because Dad got the position of Defender of Darkness." The boy sucked his thumb and worried the nail, watching his sister with a scowl.

"Defense of the Dark Arts … numbskull." The teenager retorted with a haughty air. She flipped open a compact mirror and inspected her complexion.

"Cissy! I told you stop antagonizing your brother. Sirius, stop fidgeting." A pretty woman of undeterminable age stalked towards them with a rounded belly and flushed cheeks. Dark curls fell about her shoulders as she struggled to haul the bags in her arms.

"I don't know why you won't use the bloody House Elves. It's demeaning to watch my pregnant wife waddle around like a Muggle carrying bags." A beautiful, older blond man grabbed the bags from her shoulder. "Besides, you could hurt the baby."

Draco's tone softened as he resisted the urge to jump on his beautiful wife. His molten silver eyes growing dark with lust as he stared at her flushed expression.

"JEEZ, get a room…" The teenager rolled her eyes at her parents and went back to checking the compact.

The cherub, also aptly named Sirius, snuck up behind his mother and reached into her pocket while she was distracted. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the wand and hid it while his mother turned to his father.

"I told Hermione I would support the 'Free House Elves now' Law that she is trying to get passed with the Ministry." Anise's forehead wrinkled as she began to count the bags. "Hmmm.. did I forget to pack the winter sweaters, and Cissy's formal?? Oh gods!"

"Relax… Anything we are missing, I can just buy later. It's not like we are not allowed to leave the school, Anise." Draco laughed and pressed a kiss to his worried wife's forehead. "I didn't know that you still wrote to Hermione."

"Well it's been eight years since we have seen her and Severus. Traveling as much as we do, gave me a longing for a sense of connection to someone from England. Besides, Hermione is a very diligent writer."

"Well now you will be able to spend as much time as you want with her." Draco smirked slightly, imaging the two troublemakers together again.

Cissy listened absently to her parents talking about her Aunt Hermione. She taught at Hogwarts with her husband who she had never met. They had a son at the school even. Cissy was not worried about Hogwarts. Cissy was hugely popular at her old school. The boys in England were probably very dull and stupid anyway. Everybody knew that her famous grandfather already did everything cool anyway.

Suddenly Cissy looked down and saw her brother pointing her mother's wand at her legs. The little demon. Sirius cast the Jelly-Leg Hex that he learned recently.

"You did it again you little bloody bas…." Cissy launched herself after Sirius who shrieked and dived into a crowd of people.

Cissy half stumbled, half ran towards the platform with an evil grin. She cornered Sirius finally. "Got you!"

She lurched forward to grab Sirius when her legs gave out as Sirius dodged. Cissy instead tumbled off the platform to the ground near the train tracks.

A teenager who had been watching all of this commotion, strode forward to the edge of the platform. He was a handsome youth with dark amber eyes and he tucked back the length of dark hair that fell into his face as he peered down at her. He smirked slightly, watching the vain little Princess fall off the platform, while her towheaded brother took off running.

The teenage boy wore fitted Muggle clothing that emphasized his lean build, dark leather pants and a black button down shirt, with military style boots. His eyes were half-slitted with an arrogant tilt to his lips as he stared down his nose at the girl sitting in a heap on the ground.

The arrogantly handsome teen crouched down with a sneer that curled up Cissy's toes. The voice that poured forth was rich with dark promise and sinister intent. "Poor little princess. Need some help?"

Cissy was spitting fire with her silver eyes as she stared at the boy. "Not from the likes of you. Thank you very much." She tilted her nose up arrogantly and folded her arms.

The boy smiled widely, showing a nice array of straight, white teeth. Like a predator or a dental hygienist.

"Ah… Excellent. I am eager to see how you can avoid that train coming your way."

The boy leaned back and folded his arms. Cissy noticed the muscles flexing under the shirt and she swallowed hard. Then his words hit her…. Train????

Cissy looked up as a Train descended towards her from further down the track. She yelped and tried to get her legs to move and she stuck out her hand.

"Help me, please…" Her voice sounded a little desperate now.

The boy sneered. "From the likes of me?"

Cissy swallowed hard and nodded, her cheeks turning chalk-white.

The boy rubbed his chin in a boyish gesture and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was from adrenaline.

Cissy whispered. "Please...?"

"You have to do something for me." The boy said grinning suddenly, knowing that he had this proud girl right in her place.

"Anything!!!!" Cissy screamed and the boy reached down and grabbed her arm tugging her to fall against him as the train whipped past them.

Cissy could feel her heart in her throat suddenly and she felt cold from the fear that occurred when she realized she had almost died. She had her eyes scrunched closed and she was shaking like a leaf.

Damian stared down at the outrageously beautiful girl who was currently lying on top of him while bystanders gasped. She had beautiful silver eyes and thick eyelashes, which were currently, slammed shut in panic. Her soft warm body was curvy and she had long legs for a girl. She fit against him very nicely. Her dark hair fell in riotous curls about her heart-shaped face. She was trembling against him and he whispered. "You're alive, you know."

The girl gasped suddenly and she seemed to realize she was clinging to him. "Get off me!"

"You're on me!" He pointed out irritated at her sudden anger.

"You pulled me here, though..." The girl pushed against his chest and then fell silent.

Her hot hands pressed against him and he felt aroused despite the gathering crowd.

His dad always said that those things happened whether you liked it or not.

Damian rolled over and pressed her soft body beneath him and he grinned slightly. "Now, I am on top of you."

The girl looked stunned and she was staring at his mouth. Damian muttered a curse and gently kissed the bee-stung pink lips that she was dangling his way.

"DAMIAN ALBUS SNAPE, GET OFF THAT GIRL THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!" Hermione Snape bustled over, grabbed Damian's arm, and pulled him up. Severus Snape watched his wife, browbeat his son with ill disguised amusement.

"Come now, we know that he gets all that side of him from you, Insatiable wife of mine," murmured Snape under his breath to Hermione.

Cissy slowly got to her feet and rubbed her arms.

She could still feel the warm imprint of his lips and she touched them.

None of the boys in Germany kissed like that.

She blinked looking a little lost.

"Young lady, Where is your family? I am sure they are worried sick." Hermione said glaring at him. The teenager gave her a sullen look.

"Are you here to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked more gently. She knew her son was devastating at times and she was annoyed that he had done it again.

Cissy nodded woodenly, her cheeks flushing hot pink in color.

"Come with me." Hermione gently ushered her towards the train on the opposite side of the platform. Damian trailed behind the two women with his hands thrust in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Oh Cissy there you are!" The voice rang out from behind her and Anise stared at Hermione in disbelief. "Anise??!"

Anise looked over at Hermione and smiled widely. "Oh gods, I had heard that you were coming to Hogwarts!" They two women hugged with tears coming to their eyes.

Hermione smiled widely. "This must be your daughter Narcissa?"

Damian looked sharply at his mom.

The girl's parents knew his.

Narcissa, ugh..

Sounded like a poodle's name.

Hermione pushed Damion forward. "This is my son, Damian..."

"This is Narcissa Lily Malfoy." Anise gently nudged her daughter forward to shake hands with Damian.

Narcissa turned up her nose to him.

"We've met…" Damian drawled out with a smirk and his eyes dropped to Narcissa lips.

Hermione thwacked Damian in the back of the head.

Hermione flushed suddenly as she looked apologetically at Anise. "Sorry… Damian was acting inappropriately."

Cissy turned blood red in the face.

Anise felt sorry for her daughter, with Draco's skin it was painfully obvious when she was embarrassed. "Oh?"

"Saving someone from being smashed flat is hardly inappropriate." Damian scowled.

Anise laughed suddenly."He reminds me so much of his father."

"Cissy, what happened?" Anise looked at her flustered daughter.

Damian narrowed his eyes on the little princess.

_She was going to tell. _

_He knew it._

"Nothing, Mum. I fell and Damian helped me up." Cissy murmured staring at the ground.

Anise eyed her suspiciously since Cissy never acted subdued like this.

Cissy stared across at Damian furtively.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Cissy asked with a toss of her head. She could not let the arrogant prat realize that he had intimidated her.

"Of course, it's only the best Wizarding School in the world, isn't it? Although you wouldn't know, would you Princess, you were never invited." Damian drawled with a sneer.

Cissy's eyes flashed as she turned her nose up at him. "I WAS invited, but I stayed in Germany. YOU,... you, Bloody know-it-all!" She stuttered the last part in rage.

Hermione gave a startled laugh and Anise covered her mouth with a gasp.

"NARCISSA LILY MALFOY!!! Language!" Draco Malfoy walked up behind her with an dissaproving look. "Your manners are befitting a Muggle Hobo. Really. Show some class."

Draco turned to face his wife and her old friend.

"Hello Hermione. Sorry, I still can't call you Snape after all these years." Draco smirked and put his arm about his wife.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damian watched the girl Cissy turn around and run towards the girls bathroom. He followed her as the grown-ups caught up and talked.

Cissy burned with humiliation. That arrogant boy was able to insult her but she cant retaliate? She hated her father. _He was so bloody unfair!! _

Cissy rubbed her eyes as she felt tears burning there. A lump had rose in her throat at how coldly her Dad had treated her._ SHE hated it here. Hated it. _

"I hate it here." Her small whisper echoed in the stall and she sniffled.

Damian had been about to start messing with the Princess when her soft words filled with misery echoed in the small bathroom. She seemed so perfect; it was hard to believe that she was upset.

More like humiliated.

Damian pushed open the stall and blocked the way out. His golden eyes surveyed her own silver ones with a cool detached look. Cissy rose up and glared at him, beautiful clear tears spilling down her flushed cheeks.

"I didn't take you for a crybaby." His words cut cruelly into her. She did not care what he thought, so why did it bother her?

The guilt Damian felt from looking at her miserable expression made him speak up again.

"But then again your dad seems like a prick. He should not have yelled at you for defending yourself. I can take it. I would take anything you have to dish out Princess." Damian smiled slightly.

"Why do you call me that?" Cissy sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Princess? Oh, I don't know… You just seem so above the rest of us mortals." Damian shifted slightly and he advanced on her.

"Your so pretty_ someone_ has to knock you off your pedestal." Damian whispered and his hand came up and brushed the tears from her cheek. His fingertips cupped her chin and he leaned down and kissed her softly, exploring her innocent sweet mouth.

He pulled back finally from the heart-stopping kiss. Damian lowered his eyelids to a sexy, sly look and smiled.

"I am going to cash in that favor. I want you to be my girlfriend for the whole year." Damian whispered into her hair.

Cissy pulled back from him with an outraged look. "What if I don't want to be your girlfriend?"

"You don't have a choice." He smirked and nibbled her lower lip.

Cissy sighed in pleasure at his touch.

Damian looked speculatively at her and then broke into a beautiful wide smile. "Besides, you _do_ want to."

Cissy intertwined her hand with his after a shy moment passed.

"I'll just consider it destiny," replied Cissy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN 


End file.
